That Girl
by MustangLover2889
Summary: A new girl comes to palm wood springs. She becomes instant friends with the guys from Big Time Rush. But as the guys get start to get to know her more, Kendall realizes that He's starting to develop feelings for her, but he just wants to stay friends with her or does he? Inspired by 'That Girl by David Choi'
1. Chapter 1

**A new girl comes to palm wood springs. She becomes instant friends with the guys from Big Time Rush. But as the guys get start to get to know her more, Kendall realizes that He's starting to develop feelings for her, but he just wants to stay friends with her or does he?**

***Mikaela is not part of Big Time Rush*  
**

KENDALL's POV

I saw relaxing by the pool side when James, Logan and Carlos came running up, "Dude have you seen the new chick?" Carlos asked. I would of expected that from James, they all seemed really excited for some reason.

"Umm..No? I've been here almost all day, how did you hear?" I asked, wondering how it was that they heard that there was a new girl at palm wood.

"We were in the lobby when she came in, Bitters was showing her around. She is so beautiful," James said, smiling.

"Let me guess, your going to hit on her? Like you do with every new girl, basically," I said.

"You got it," James said. He turned to walk away, but then stopped, "Dude, that's her," He said.

I looked over towards where James was pointing, and was surprised. The new girl was beautiful, she had long brown hair, light blue eyes and was probably about 5'5, maybe 5'6. "Go introduce yourself," I said, I had no intention of getting in on this fight. I wasnt looking to be in a relationship.

"Okay," James said, walking over towards the chick.

"Think something bad will happen?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Logan said, walking away. He was back with camille, again. I really didnt know how many times those two have broken and gotten back together. I swear one day they will end up getting married.

Carlos sat down on a long chair near me, "The new chick is hot," He said.

I looked at him, "Then go introduce yourself," I said. I really just wanted peace and quiet.

"Umm...Because of James," Carlos said.

"Dude, my guess is that she most likely isnt looking to be in a relationship, and James will be turned down. And there is no rule against introducing yourself. It's called meeting new people," I said, starting to think I should introduce myself. I got up, "In fact, I'm going to go introduce myself," I said, walking away.

Carlos followed, "Should we get Logan?" He asked.

"So your from Wisconsin?" I heard James asking.

The chick nodded and smiled, "Yeah," She said, then she noticed Carlos and I, "Hi," She said. She has a pretty smile, but that's not why I came over here.

"Hi, I'm Kendall," I said, smiling.

"Mikaela," She said.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Carlos," Carlos said, smiling at her.

"I think your missing a member. Your all in Big Time Rush arent you?" Mikaela asked. So she has heard of Big Time Rush.

"Yes," James said. Mikaela smiled at him.

"The last member is with his girlfriend," I said.

Mikaela nodded, "I'd imagine your all taken," She said, running a hand through her long hair.

"No Logan is the only one who has a girlfriend," James said. He wasnt even trying that hard, but he seemed to be getting Mikaela's attention. Carlos seemed to be a little jealous.

"Would you ever date any of us?" Carlos asked.

Mikaela smiled, "Most likely, yeah. But I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now, I just gotten out of a pretty nasty relationship. Just put it this way, I was hurt pretty bad," She said, walking away.

I took a step back, "Have at it. Though you heard her," I said, walking back to my long chair. Carlos and James started agruing over Mikaela, like they never heard what she had to say. Though I couldnt help but think that she sounded said when she talked about her breakup. It must of been a really bad break up. "Guys!" I said, looking up at my two friends, still arguing.

"What!" James and Carlos asked at the same time.

"Why dont you try and just be friends with her?" I asked.

"Why?" James asked.

"Think about it? She's new, has no friends here, and she's not _looking_ to be in a relationship," I said, I always prefer to be friends with someone first, that way you can get to know them.

"Someone that pretty, belongs with someone like me," James said, walking away. I smiled, James could seem self centered at times, but he has a really good heart. Knowing him, he will give her some time to adjust to being here, but once she does he'll be right back to hitting on her.

**Disclaimer I do not own Big time rush**


	2. Chapter 2

JAME's POV

I got to thinking about what Kendall said, Mikaela did say that she wasn't looking to be in a relationship. She did look heartbroken when she talked about her breakup. I wasnt one to just give up, which I'm not...not really. I was just going to give her some time to adjust to staying at palm wood, and give her time to get over the breakup. Bitters had told me which hotel room she was staying in, so I knocked on the door.

Mikaela answered the door and smiled, "Hey," She said.

"Hey, I know we just talked like 20 minutes ago, but I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with my friends and I," I said. Kendall would be proud of me, if he was here.

"Umm...I have to finish unpacking, but how about this evening?" Mikaela asked, looking at her cell phone. "Say around 7, in the hotel lobby?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, clicking my tougue and winking at her.

Mikaela smiled, "Later James," She said.

"Later," I said, walking away. I heard the door click shut. Well that could have gone worse then what I was expecting, but it actually went pretty well. Looks like I'm the only one who really has a crush on Mikaela. But I have been proven wrong in the past. I'm hoping this time I wont be.

I spotted Kendall heading towards out hotel room, "Hey Kendall," I said.

Kendall spotted walking and looked at me, "Yeahh?" He asked, a little on the slow side.

"Be proud I just walked to Mikaela without hitting on her," I said, smiling.

"Oh really? Did you wink at her? Because that is usually a sign of attraction, especially towards the oppsite sex," Kendall said.

I nodded, "I winked," I said.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, "What did you ask her to do?" He asked.

"Hang out with us," I said.

"Not a bad idea," Kendall said, he walked into the hotel room, I followed him. Carlos and Logan werent in the hotel room yet, but Kendall's little sister Katie was. She was about as stubborn as Kendall.

"What's not a bad idea?" Katie asked, she was sitting on the couch.

"Hanging out with the new girl," Kendall said, sitting down next to katie on the couch. James walked over to the frige to get something to drink, when Carlos and Logan came into the hotel room. "Right on cue," Kendall said. Whenever you werent expecting Logan or Carlos, they always showed up.

"So who is the new chick? Carlos wont tell me anything," Logan said, looking at Kendall and then James.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Why not? Mikaela has said that she's not looking to be in a relationship, and well Logan is dating camille again," He said, leaning forward on the couch.

Logan shrugged, "That's her name? Mikaela?" He asked.

"That's a pretty name," Katie said.

Jame nodded, "She has agreed to hangout with us tonight. Kendall is right, she said she isnt looking to be in a relationship, so until she's ready to be in one, I'm going to back off," He said.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked.

Carlos made a slight frown and then nodded, "Yeah, I'll back off," He said.

"For how long?" Logan asked.

"However long it takes," Carlos said. So he wasnt exactly going to back off, just until Mikaela felt that she was ready to date. I reallt wouldnt be surprised if Mikaela ended up fallin for Kendall, he seems to attrach the chicks that Carlos and I end up crushing on. I looked at Kendall, he really did seem like he didnt want to date anyone yet.

* * *

NO ONE's POV

Mikaela was the last one to come into the hotel lobby. James was the first one to notice her, he thought she looked amazing and wondered how long it took her to get ready. She ran a hand through her long hair and smiled.

"Hey Guys," She said, leaning against the back of the couch.

Kendall looked back at her, "Hey, how you liking palm wood so far?" He asked.

Mikaela shrugged, "I started liking it the second I got here, but I have to say I love that pool," She said, looking over at the pool.

"That's like the first thing that we really liked about this hotel," James said. Maybe just being friends with Mikaela wasnt going to be so hard after all, but he was going to keep thinking that she was really pretty.

"You okay James?" Kendall asked, noticing that he seemed to be stuggling a little.

Mikaela looked at Kendall, "Okay? What's wrong?" She said. Did she not notice how James and Carlos were kind of fighting over her earlier after she left. She wasnt gone for five seconds and they were arguing over her.

"He hasnt been feeling well," Logan said.

Mikaela looked at Logan, "Seriously? Why dont you try telling the truth?" She asked.

Kendall started laughing, she was going to be a tough one to lie too. "Logan is right, James hasnt been feeling well. He thinks that he might have the stomach flu," He said.

"Then shouldnt he be in his bed?" Mikaela asked.

"Kendall said think, so I should be fine for now," James said. They were teaming up on a lie, there was no way that James was going to just say I have a crush on you, especially after what Mikaeala said earlier.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Kendall asked, looking at Mikaela.

Mikaela nodded, she was still leaning against the back of the couch, "Yeah," she said.

"How long was your last relationship, you know the one that you just got out of?" Kendall asked.

Mikaela smiled a little, "Three years, it started to run it's course but my ex basicallly helped speed up the break up by cheating on me with a couple women," She said, her expression showed hurt and regret.

"No woman should ever be cheated on," Logan said. Kendall, James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Well it happens," Mikaela said, playing with her hair. Either she was attrached to one of the guys or she was just nervous and liked to play with her hair whenever she was. But Mikaela is never nervous around guys, but Kendall and them didnt know that.


	3. Chapter 3

CARLOS's POV

I know that I told my friends that I would back off Mikaela, but I dont know if I can. She is really pretty and seems to have a great personality. I had gotten her hotel room number from bitters, and knocked on the hotel door.

Mikaela answered, her hair was a little messy, kind of giving away the fact that she must of just woken up, "Carlos, what are you doing here?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. It was alittle messy but not after she ran her fingers through it.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out again," I asked.

Mikaela crossed her arms over her chest, "Again? What is this really about?" She asked. Dang she was a hard one to trick.

"I just want to get to know you better," I said, hoping that would work.

Mikaela smiled a little, "You'll have to get in line, James asked the same thing this morning and he said the same thing when I asked him what it was really about," She said.

"Great minds think alike," I said, smiling.

"Indeed they do," Mikaela said, allowing me to enter her hotel room. It was pretty clear that she was still working on unpacking. "Sorry about the mess," She said, handing me a bottle of water.

"Hey, we've all been here. Unpacking is never fun," I said.

Mikaela smirked, "You have no idea," She said.

She reminded me a little of Lucy, a chick that had tricked me and James into being just friends with her, and she also tricked up into helping her unpack her things. Mikaela however hasnt asked for help, or tricked us into anything we didnt want to do. Her attuitude was what reminded me of Lucy.

"Need any help?" I asked.

Mikaela looked at me, "Nah, I can handle it. I'm a tough girl, dont like asking for help," She said, taking a long drink of water.

"You sure, because my friends and I would be glad to help out," I asked. James was probably going to beat me up for offering to help, since it was clear that even he didnt want to be just friends with Mikaela, he wanted to be more then just friends. Though Kendall has told us to back off her, since she did just get out of a relationship.

"There's not much more to unpack," Mikaela said, smiling. I could tell that she wasnt lieing there.

"Okay, well if you ever need any help, let me know," I said. I would have suggested Kendall, since he is kind of our leader. But that might make an unhappy Kendall if Mikaela asked him for help.

"Okay," Mikaela said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Hope to see you later," I said.

Mikaela nodded, "I'm sure you will," She said. She gave me a full smile, which was a very pretty smile. I knew I should probably take Kendall's advice, and listen to him. But's really hard when she's just so pretty.

* * *

BTR's POV

"You went to see Mikaela? I went to go see Mikaela this morning," James said. The guys were at the studio, expecting to record a new song. Carlos had told his friends what he said to Mikaela this morning.

"Dude! Big deal, nothing happened. We talked, that's all," Carlos said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I told both of you to leave her along until she was ready to move on," He said, looking annoyed. Usually that was never a good sign when Kendall is annoyed.

"I told her that we'd be glad to help her finish moving, that's all," Carlos said, defending himself.

James let out a little scream, "I dont want to be just friends with Mikaela!" He said.

"Tough Luck," Kendall said.

"Guys come on, cant we all just get along," Logan said.

Carlos was the only one who nodded, "Looks like James and Kendall might end up fighting over Mikaela," He said, since the two taller members looked like they were ready to beat each other up.

"Of course you'll be okay with being just friends with mikaela, but I'm not! I'm pretty, she's pretty...put two and two together," James said.

"Dude!" Kendall said, he ran a hand through his blond hair, "For once, forget about the fact that she's pretty and act like she's just a normal person. She isnt looking to be in a relationship right now," He said.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled. Kendall and his friends looked at Gustavo. "Why are you arguing in my STUDIO?" He asked them.

"Because there is this new girl that moved into the hotel," Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest and looked at James, "She isnt ready to be in a relationship because she just got out of one, but James isnt _listening,_" He said, it looked like he was getting ready to argue with James again.

"I dont CARE! Griffin wants a new song, and he's going to be stopping by in TWO days! I will not TOLERATE you arguing about some girl," Gustavo said.

"She isnt just some girl," Logan said. Kendall and James both nodded.

"Is she going to help you record the new song? NO! Now get in the sound booth," Gustavo said.

"You dont have a song," Kelly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gustavo looked a little sheepish, "Okay, I want you guys here tomorrow at noon, got it?" He asked.

"Crystal clear," Kendall said. He really didnt want to get yelled at by Gustavo anymore then his friends wanted too, but he was the only one who would really stand up to Gustavo. "So we're done here?" He asked.

"Yep," Gustavo said, walking over to the piano.

James took off running, "She will be mine!" He said. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked at Logan and Carlos.

"Dont look at me, that was all James," Logan said shrugging.

Carlos wasnt paying attention, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Kendall shook his head and walked out of the studio, he wished that James would understand. But James seemed be one track minded when it comes to girls, he doesnt always think clearly.


	4. Chapter 4

**JAMES's POV**

James walked into the hotel lobby and looked around, Mikaela was usually in the hotel lobby by now but I couldn't find her at all. I did however find Kendall's little sister Katie.

"Looking for someone?" She asked, walking into the lobby from the pool area.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Because you look like you're looking for someone," She said. Somehow Katie could catch onto things faster than her own brother could. "Your looking for the new girl," She said.

"No..Yes...Maybe, do you know where she is?" I asked.

Katie smiled a little, "She went up to her room, maybe about fifteen minutes ago," She said.

I started jogging towards the elevator, "Thanks Katie, if you see your brother can you keep him busy?" I asked, stopping for a few seconds.

"Why?" Katie asked

"He's not very happy with me right now," I said, walking onto the elevator. I really hoped that Katie would be able to keep Kendall busy. He can catch onto things pretty fast too, but that usually doesnt happen very often. He has his moments, and it's hard to outsmart him. I walked off the elevator once I got to the second floor, Mikaela's room was on the second level. I wondered if she actually finished unpacking yet.

* * *

**KENDALL's POV**

"Hey big brother," My sister came walking up to me the second I came walking into the hotel lobby.

"Not now Katie," I said, annoyed. I wanted to find James.

Katie grabbed my arm, "But I really need your help with this," She said, dragging me to the pool.

"Keep looking for James, let me know when you find him," I said, looking at Carlos and Logan. They both just nodded and went in different directions. "Katie what do you need help with?" I asked.

Katie dragged me over towards the pool, "Do you see anything at the bottom of the pool?" She asked.

I remained where I was standing, "I'm not going any closer, because if I do, you'll push me in," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was wondering if Katie ran into James earlier, and knows where he is. "Katie...?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at the pool.

"Are you helping James?" I asked.

Katie didnt answer right away, instead she looked away. Yep she was helping James. "He asked me too. Said something about you being mad at him and I'm guessing you'll be even more mad if you found out where is was going," She said.

"Mikaela?" I asked.

Katie looked at me, and nodded, "Yeah," she said.

I sighed and then turned to around, walking back into the hotel lobby. James would most likely never learn, but I'm starting to think that Mikaela is going to have to turn him down herself. That's if she turns him down when he asks her out on a date. She could actually have a crush on him, who knows.

* * *

**JAMES's POV**

I knocked on the hotel door, wondering if she was still in her hotel room. Within a few seconds the door opened and Mikaela stood in front of me.

"James...Hi," She said, smiling a little.

"Hey Mikaela," I said, giving her my best charming smile.

"Soo what's up?" Mikaela asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked like she had finished unpacking.

I looked around, "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me, tonight," I said. I knew Kendall would probably give me a hard time for not leaving Mikaela alone. But right now I didn't care.

"I don't think so," Mikaela said. My smiled fluttered alittle. No one has ever turned me down, so I seriously didn't know how to react. "James? You okay?" She asked, looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"He's fine," A new voice said. uh oh. Kendall has found me.

Mikaela raised an eye brow and looked at Kendall, "Didnt see you there," She said, smiling a little.

"That's cause he wasnt there a second ago," I said. I looked at Kendall.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, "Mikaela, it was nice seeing you again. But I need to talk to James," He said, walking towards me and then started pushing me. I was still in shock from what Mikaela said earlier.

"Later," She said, closing her hotel door.

"Did you honestly think that Katie wouldnt crack once I started putting two and two together?" Kendall asked, he was clearly annoyed. Probably more than he was earlier.

"I was hoping you wouldnt," I said, finally getting over the shock. Kendall didnt have to push me, because I started walking on my own. "Not that it matters dude, I asked her if she wanted to hang out tonight and she said no," I added, running a hand through my hair.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at me, "I told you, she's not ready to date. She practically said it the other day. Why can't you understand?" He asked, walking over to our hotel room.

"I do now, okay?" I asked.

"For real?" Kendall asked, walking into the hotel room. Carlos and Logan were sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Found James," Carlos said, barely glancing up from the game.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I found James, he was talking to Mikaela," He said, sitting down on the couch.

I think it was time to make peace with Kendall, I knew that he was right about Mikaela but I didn't want to listen, "Hey dude, you were right. From now on I'll back off Mikaela, until she seems ready to date again," I said, smiling.

Kendall looked at me, "Fair enough," He said.

"Done with the disagreements?" Logan asked, glancing at us.

I nodded, "For now," Kendall said. I honestly didn't like arguing with Kendall. Almost 99% percent of the time he was right. But I think sometimes Carlos, Logan and me like to prove him wrong, though it always ends up back firing. None of us like to admit when we're wrong and Kendall is right, but that is almost always how it ends up.


	5. Chapter 5

**KENDALL's POV**

Surprisingly, James had backed off Mikaela. He had told me the other day that Mikaela had turned down his offer to hang out with him. I wasnt surprised at all, since Mikaela had said that she wasnt ready to be in a relationship.

"Kendall," I glanced over to find Logan walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked, I had stopped walking. Logan handed me a piece of paper, "What's this?" I asked, unfolding it.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know," He said.

"Where's James?" I asked. I had read the letter, which was from a friend of mine that apparently had a crush on me. If I remember correctly James had a crush on her.

"How am I suppose to know? I don't keep an eye on him 24/7," Logan said, clearly annoyed. I glanced up at him from the letter and raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, I'm a little tired," He said.

"Makes sense," I said, folding the paper up and handed it back to Logan.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Logan asked, I could see the curiosity on his face.

I shrugged, "Throw it away. It's from three years ago," I said.

"That's it? No chasing James down and pushing him into the pool?" Logan asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, "Umm...No. It's a letter, I'm not Carlos," I said, smiling. A few months back James had confessed to Carlos that he had thrown away a letter from a chick that was meant for Carlos all because James had a crush on her too. Carlos ended up tackling James.

Logan nodded, "Good point," He said, walking away.

* * *

**CARLOS's POV**

Kendall and James aren't arguing anymore. It was entertaining when they were arguing. I know Logan probably wouldn't have admitted it, but he found it entertaining too.

"Hey, Logan do you think it's weird that Kendall and James aren't arguing anymore?" I asked, Logan had just walking into the hotel room. Who knows where Kendall and James are.

"Mmm...Nope. I think it's about time," Logan said, walking over to the refrigerator.

I got up off the couch, "Do you think Mikaela really turned James down?" I asked.

Logan shrugged, "It's his word against ours. James isn't a liar, so yeah I think that she turned him down. You do know that if Kendall finds out that your bothering Mikaela he'll probably give you a hard time. I think James might too," He said.

"What is it about Mikaela though?" I asked. That's what was bothering me the most.

"Umm...it's probably because she's a beautiful gal, who seems to have a good heart and is also smart. How am I suppose to know?" Logan asked, taking a drink of water.

"Who's the letter from and who's it for?" I asked, noticing the letter sitting on the counter.

"It's for Kendall. He saw it already," Logan said.

"I think we should play a prank on Kendall and James," I said. Logan glanced at me and then shook his head, but I could tell that he was thinking along the same lines. "Come on dude, you know you want too," I added, smirking.

"What if Kendall catches on?" He asked. So that's it, he was afraid that Kendall might catch on to the prank. "You know he usually catches on pretty fast," he added.

"Not if we recruit her," I said, smiling. There is only one person in this hotel at the moment that could catch both Kendall and James attention. Only question is would she go along with it.

* * *

**LOGAN's POV**

I cannot believe that I allowed Carlos to talk me into doing this. I knocked on the hotel door, and only seconds later it opened.

"Logan?"

I nodded, "Hey Mikaela," I said, smiling.

"Well never expected to be seeing you standing outside my door," She said.

I nodded alittle, "Yeah I know. Carlos is wondering if you'll go along with his little plan?" I asked.

"What kind of plan?" Mikaela asked slowly. I honestly didnt blame her there.

I adverted my eyes a little, "Carlos wants to pull a prank on James and Kendall. He thinks it might be a little more believeable if you're in on it. I don't know if you've noticed but James kind of has a crush on you," I said.

Mikaela laughed, "It's not a secret Logan. I've noticed the day I arrived," She said. I dont think I ever heard her laugh before, it was a nice laugh. Didnt seem forced or anything.

"So you in?" I asked.

Mikaela ran a hand through her hair, "Why kendall?" She asked. I honestly didnt have an answer. Carlos didnt think that she'd bother asking about Kendall.

"I'm not sure, Carlos sent me over here to see if you'd be up for pulling a prank on those two," I said. Hoping it'd be a good enough reason.

"Not without a reason. Look I like you guys, I think you're all cool. But I also barely know you, and I'm not going to risk a new friendship on some prank," She said.

I nodded, "Fair enough," I said, walking away. Guess this meant that Carlos's prank wasnt going to fall through.

* * *

**JAMES's POV**

After what happen yesterday, I decided that it was time to relax and try to forget about everything.

"Yo James," I looked up to find Kendall walking this way. I havent seen him all day, guess he was off doing his own this today.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up.

Kendall sat down on a chair, "I think Carlos and Logan might be trying to pull a prank on us. Carlos said something earlier today about it being prank week," He said.

"What do you think their going to do?" I asked, interested. Kendall was a mastermind at pranks, and could easily pull one off.

Kendall shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm already thinking of ways to get them back," He said.

All I could think was prank week is going to be awesome this year, "Looking forward to it," I said, smiling. Kendall stood up and started to walk away. "Hey, you dont think that Carlos and Logan would try to recruit Mikaela would they?" I asked.

Kendall seemed to be lost in thought, "No," He said. But I could tell that even he was unsure of his answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**MIKEALA's POV**

I was running late and just couldn't seem to find anything. I didn't want to be late for my audition, but I know that if I am they'll just skip over me and wouldn't even give me another chance. I grabbed my denim jacket and headed for the door, hoping that my keys were in one of the pockets. I was so preoccupied with looking for the keys, that once I stepped out into the hallway I wasn't looking where I was going, and ended up walking right into someone.

"Whoa, easy there."

I looked up to find Kendall looking at me, "Oh hey. Sorry I can't talk, I'm running late." I said, still looking for my keys. They must been somewhere in my hotel room. I turned around and jiggled the door knob.

Kendall had an amused looked on his face, "Locked out?" He asked.

"Nooo..." I said. I saw that he took a step towards the door. "Okay, yeah I'm locked out." Should have known better than to try to lie to Kendall, I've heard that he can be very smart at times.

Kendall smiled, "Just go talk to bitters and let him know that you need a new key," He said.

I looked at him. "Bitters scares me." I said.

Kendall started laughing, I raised an eyebrow. "Oh your serious. How are you afraid of Bitters?" He asked.

I shrugged, "The guy just creeps me out. I mean he watches me, and I seriously don't know why. I try to avoid the hotel lobby as much as possible." I said, smiling. I couldn't help but wonder where James, Logan and Carlos were. I thought the guys were like inseparable.

"Tell you what I'll come with you to get your spare key. Okay?" Kendall asked. I think he still found it funny that someone would be afarid of Bitters. I wouldn't have been so quick to judge. I heard that they were afarid of Gustavo Rocque at first.

I nodded, "You know how are you finding this funny? I mean I heard you and your friends were afarid of Gustavo at first." I said.

Kendall looked at me, and shook his head. "No, I was never scared of Gustavo," He said.

I had to say that I loved his eye color, I don't know if it was a light green or a rare color of hazel. It was still cool. "Is there anything you're afarid of?" I asked. I knew at this point I was going to be late for my audition. I take full credit for that, since it is my fault.

"Mikaela. Nice to see you up and early."

I looked at Kendall, "Morning Bitters." He said. I smiled a little and nodded.

"Kendall. So what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need a spare key for my hotel room, I got locked out because I left in a hurry." I said.

Bitters frowned a little, "I don't have a spare key for that hotel room." He said. Kendall raised an eyebrow and I just stared. Every hotel room is suppose to have a spare key, one for maintance and two in case something like this happens.

"I think you're lieing. It's required at hotels. How else does the cleaning lady get into the hotel room when no one is there?" I asked. Bitters eyes flashed uneasily. He probably wasn't expecting someone to know that.

"Just give her the spare bitters, she needs to get into her hotel room." Kendall said.

"Fine." Bitters said, a little snappy. I would have expected that from a chick but coming from a guy? I tried hard to control my laughter. Bitters handed me the spare key for my hotel room.

"Thanks." I said, practically jogging away. Maybe if I hurry I could actually find my keys and make it to the audition in time. I looked at Kendall, "Can I ask a favor of you?" I asked, touching his arm and smiling. It would go by so much faster if I had help.

Kendall looked at me for a few seconds, and then nodded. "What?" He asked.

"Please help me find my keys," I said.

Kendall nodded and smiled, "Yeah." He said.

"Thank you!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck and giving him a hug. I guess I got caught up in the moment. I was just so excited.

Kendall looked a little surprised, but he nodded. "Well let's get to it," He said. I nodded and walked over to the door for my hotel room and unlocked it. I walked in, not knowing where to look. "So what did you do last night, well when you got back from whatever it is you did last night," Kendall said, walking into my hotel room.

"Umm...well let's see. I came in, and swear I set my keys down on the counter. I went to the refrigerator and got something to eat, then layed down on the couch, which is where I ended up falling asleep." I said, walking over to the refrigerator. Kendall walked over to the couch and started looking inbetween the cusions. I was about to get even more frustrated when Kendall pulled the keys out from under the couch.

"I found your keys." He said.

"Oh my god. Your a lifesaver," I said. I hugged him again. I didn't find it weird, since friends hug all the time.

"Well that's me. I'm always willing to help out." Kendall said, smiling.

I smiled at him, and then looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Well I pretty much missed my audition. Sorry I put you though all that for nothing." I said.

Kendall shrugged, "I didn't mind. I had fun, though you know that being afarid of bitter is a little crazy." He said.

I laughed. "It is not!" I said. I knew that I should have never confessed that to kendall. But he's just so easy to talk to and well I know that I can talk a lot and let things slip out. It's not my fault, I just have a big mouth.

Kendall looked at me, and I don't know but just the way he was looking at me caused something inside me to flutter. I wasn't starting to crush on the leader of Big time Rush am I? "Why are you really afarid of bitters?" He asked me.

I smiled a little. "I told you, I just find him a little creepy. He's like a hawk, always watching. Is there anything that goes on in this hotel that he doesn't know about?" I asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. My friends and I have succeeded in a few things." He said. I laughed. I honestly didn't know what was in store for me when I came to palm wood springs, but I'm certainly not ashamed of coming here. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun.

* * *

**Surprise! Mikaela's Point of View finally.  
Think James will find out that Kendall got to hang with Mikaela? Think he will get Jealous?  
Find out in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**JAMES's POV**

"You Want!?" I asked, staring at Kendall.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I said that I helped Mikaela find her keys this morning. She was running late and got herself locked out of her hotel room. You can ask her yourself. Because I think you're overreacting," He said.

"Guys, come on. You just agreed to leave Mikaela alone. Kendall was just helping her out because she had asked for help." Logan said. I know that he hates it when his friends argue. Kendall and I rarely get into arguments but we have been lately.

"So why didn't you come get us then?" I asked. I stood in front of Kendall.

Kendall didn't back down, I knew that he wasn't going to. "Because I didn't think it'd be that big of a problem. But your turning it into a big problem. James big deal I helped Mikaela find her keys. That's it!." He said.

Carlos sat on the back of the couch, just taking this all in. I wondered if he was secretly enjoying this.

"Carlos?" Logan asked.

"You guys are being ridiculous, I mean come on. Kendall helped a friend find her keys, didn't know that was allowed." Carlos said. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"I am not going to let this go!" I said, walking out of the hotel room and slamming the door. Okay I'll admit that I might have gone a little far with the door slamming, but I meant what I said. I'm not going to let this go. I decided to go see Mikaela, since she will tell me if it was the truth or not. Plus it gave me an excuse to see her. I walked down the hall, she was about maybe fifteen rooms down from BTR, I knocked on the door, wondering if she was even here.

A few seconds later the door opened. "James? What do I owe this honor?"

I could tell that she was joking. "Did you lose your keys this morning?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And Kendall helped you find them?"

"Yes. Well after he helped me get the spare key." She said.

"So you did get locked out of your hotel room?" I asked.

"Yes. What is with all the questions? I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked.

I smiled. "No. Kendall had told me that he helped you find your keys this morning, and I thought he was lying." I said.

"None of you seem like the lieing type. So you should have trusted Kendall." Mikaela said.

I think that was an almost compliment from Mikaela, "Well so does the mean you trust us?" I asked. I would of said me but that didn't seem fair.

Mikaela smirked, and then nodded. "Yeah." She said.

Maybe I did freak out over nothing, it's like what Kendall said nothing happened. Mikaela just confirmed that she did indeed lose her keys and that Kendall had helped her.

"Let me ask you this, why didn't you trust Kendall? He's your best friend." Mikaela said.

I frowned a little. How would I answer that? "I did. But I guess I felt that I needed to hear it from you too. You know rumors can start up fast." I said. Mikaela nodded. Guess that was a good enough answer for her.

* * *

**LOGAN's POV**

Kendall and James are arguing over Mikaela again. I know that James has made it very clear that he has a crush on her, but Kendall hasn't said anything yet. But then again, he's been very protective of Mikaela since she got here. So it makes me wonder if Kendall actually does have a crush on her, but maybe doesn't want it to go any further so he's been hiding his feelings.

"I can't believe you two. Arguing over some girl." I said, sitting down on the couch. Carlos was still sitting on the back of the couch, I wondered what he'd do if I pushed him. The couch wasn't a long fall.

Kendall stood near the door with his hand over his mouth, he seemed to be deep in thought. "It's not my fault. James reacted the way I should have known he was going to react. But I was just telling him as it is." He said.

"I think it's a little funny. Because if you haven't noticed, James never got annoyed when Logan or I went to talk to Mikaela. You spend maybe an hour and a half with her, and he had a problem with that," Carlos said. I looked at him, he can be smart at times but other times he can be stupid. I think this would be one of his smart moments.

Kendall looked at Carlos, "What are you saying?" He asked, walking towards him. I know that I thought about pushing Carlos off the back of the couch, if Kendall was thinking somewhere along that line, I know that he would actually do it. So I was a little scared for Carlos.

"Think about it. James didn't get mad when Logan said that he talked to Mikaela. You tell him that you helped Mikaela find her keys, and he loses it. So my guess is that James is seeing you as a threat, kind of." Carlos said. Kendall stood in front of Carlos now, I was just waiting for it. I had a feeling that Kendall was going to push him off the back of the couch.

"Really?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Umm..Carlos?" I asked. I was going to try and warn him.

"You know what I think of your theory?" Kendall asked. Carlos looked up at him with a confused look. Kendall didn't even hesitate at all, he just pushed him off the back of the couch, just as James came walking into the hotel room. I started laughing.

"Dude!" Carlos said. Kendall shrugged.

"Hey where were you?" I asked, looking at James. Kendall sat down on the arm of the couch. He glanced at me and then looked at James. I hoped that they wouldn't start arguing again.

"I went to go see Mikaela. She confirmed that Kendall did help her find her keys." James said.

Kendall looked a bit shocked, "So had to go talk to Mikaela? You couldn't just trust me?" He asked. Here we go again.

"I did trust you. But I also wanted to hear it from Mikaela. People do lie." James said.

"What would I lie about? Would have it made you feel better if I had just said Hey James I went to go see Mikaela, and she ended up kissing me?" Kendall asked. I wouldn't have doubted that.

"No." James said.

"See? I could have said that, but instead I told you the truth." Kendall said, he got up. I thought that they might actually start fighting, but nope Kendall went into the kitchen. James sat down on the couch. Wonder how long this is going to go on now?

* * *

**James and Kendall are arguing again. Think Carlos and Logan can find a way to get them to stop or are they going to need Mikaela's help?  
If So how do you think Mikaela could help?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CARLOS's POV**

So I decided to put my theory to the test. I had told Kendall that James is just seeing him as a threat and I was going to prove it. I walked into the hotel lobby, which is where I was guessing Mikaela was, since she wasn't in her hotel room.

"Hey Carlos."

Well guess it turned out to be the otherway around, I looked over to find Mikaela sitting on the couch, reading a script. "Let me guess, you are auditioning for a role?" I asked.

Mikaela nodded, "Sadly yeah. I miss my audition yesterday morning because I was stupid and locked myself out of my hotel room. Kendall was pretty much a life saver," She said, looking back at the script.

I can understand why James has a crush on Mikaela, she's very beautiful. "So heard you talked to James for a bit yesterday too." I said.

Mikaela looked up and smiled, "Your not going to start asking me a hundred questions too, are you?" She asked. I could hear in her voice that she was joking.

"Do you take stuff seriously?" I asked.

"Not unless it is something serious. Like right now, I know that we're not having a very serious conversation. I believe everyone should know when to act serious and when to have fun." She said.

"I totally agree." I said. Mikaela smiled.

"You seem like someone that knows how to have fun. In fact all four of you seem to know when to have fun." She said.

I looked at Mikaela, and I mean really looked at her. I have talked to her before, but it hasn't been anything like this. Last time she was still unpacking and seemed a little tense. Now she looked relaxed and happy. "Yeah we do. You're always welcome to come hang with us," I said, smiling.

Mikaela smiled, "Maybe I will one of these days." She said. I have a feeling both Kendall and James weren't going to be happy with me. It's just a guilt feeling.

I stood up, "Well hope to see you around more." I said, walking away. I'm pretty sure Mikaela was looking at my backside oddly.

* * *

**MIKAELA's POV**

I honestly don't know what is in the water around here. I'm kind of scared to find out, but so far Kendall and Logan are the only two acting normal around me. Well that's whenever I actually saw Logan, he was dating Camille. I think that's her name. I was walking through the hotel lobby, I was glad to see that bitters wasn't at the front desk for once.

"Mikaela!"

I glanced over to find James, Kendall and Logan walking into the hotel lobby from the pool area. Carlos was missing.

"Hey." I said, I was so preocciuiped with trying to learn my lines that I probably wouldn't have noticed them at all. I ran a hand through my long hair, and probably looked a little uncomfortable.

"You heading out for another audition?" Kendall asked. He was the one only who wasn't wet.

I nodded, "Yeah." I said, holding up a script. It wasn't the full script.

"Can I see that?" James asked. I handed it to him, a little bit unsure if I should or not. It turned out to be a huge mistake. James looked at the script and tore it in half.

"Hey!" I said, picking up the two halves. "I need that, I don't have the lines memorized." I said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" He said.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm sure. Thanks a lot guys." I said.

"Whoa, hey. I didn't have anything to do with what just happen." Logan said.

Kendall glanced at Logan, he frowned a little and then nodded. "Think deep. Read a line to me." He said. I swear James gave Kendall a deadly glare. I'm not blind, I know that he has a crush on me.

I ranked my mind. Think Mikaela Think, I thought. "I want to believe you I really do, but I just don't know if I can trust you after all that we've been though." I said.

"Was that a line?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "Well what do you know, it worked." I said, looking at Kendall.

He smiled. "Of course. I'm sure you've been looking at that script for the past couple hours." He said.

I looked away. "Maybe." I said. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time, "Well I'd love to chat more, but I have an audition to get to." I said, starting to walk towards the exit.

"Hey Mikaela. You going to be free tonight?" James asked.

I smiled and looked over my shoulder, "Depends. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"You. Me. Dinner?" James asked.

I pretended to be thinking. "I'll get back to you." I said, smiling. I know that it probably wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but it was better then what he got last time when he tried to ask me out.

* * *

**BTR's POV**

"So did Mikaela ever give you an answer yet?" Kendall asked, sitting down on the couch.

James shook his head, "No. She's not even back yet." He said. Logan looked at Kendall, and swore he was something flash in his eyes. Jealousy? Was that it?

"Wait you finally maned up and asked Mikaela out?" Carlos asked. He wasn't exactly happy about the news that he was hearing.

James nodded. "Yep."

"Okay what is going on here? Why are you three acting all weird?" Logan asked.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Big deal. James asked Mikaela out on a date. She hasn't answered yet. Let me ask you this, are you all crushing on Mikaela?" Logan asked.

"Umm..You know I am. I've never made it a secret." James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I'm not crushing on Mikaela. Okay?" He asked, getting up from the couch. Logan was having a hard time believing that. Carlos hasn't said anything yet.

"Carlos?" James asked, turning his attention towards him.

Carlos looked down and then finally blurted out, "Okay yeah. I'm crushing on Mikaela. How can you not?" He asked.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and looked at Logan. "What about you? Since you're the one who asked the question." He said, he crossed his arms over his chest. Logan looked at Kendall, if he did actually have a crush on Mikaela, well he was doing a good job of showing it. Maybe he could give some pointers to Carlos and James.

"I have a girlfriend. Does the name Camille, ring a bell?" He asked.

James looked at Logan, "So doesn't prevent you from crushing on someone." He said. His cell phone went off. "Mikaela has agreed to go on one date with me." He said. Kendall and Logan stared at him.

"Good for you." Kendall said. His sounded a bit annoyed. Carlos didn't say anything.

"You maybe Mikaela will go out on a date with each of you." Logan said.

"I do not have a crush on her." Kendall said, walking out of the hotel room. James looked at the door and then looked at Logan, who just shrugged his shoulders. Carlos just stared at the door. Yeah, that's the way to react when your trying to tell your friends that you don't have a crush on someone.

* * *

**Uh oh. Both Carlos and James have admitted that they have crushes on Mikaela. Kendall seems to be in denial. Logan is the only one who doesn't seem to have developed a crush on Mikaela yet. But will he? He's the only one in BTR who has a girlfriend.  
I'm not going be able to update for a few days. **


	9. Chapter 9

**KENDALL's POV**

Maybe storming out of the hotel room shortly after Logan asked a question about Mikaela wasn't the best idea. It would probably give him the idea that I did have a crush on Mikaela. I'm in denial. I only want to be friends with Mikaela. I walked into the hotel lobby and looked around. I felt a hand touch my arm, causing me to turn around. I found Mikaela staring at me looking amused. "Don't you know better than to walk up to someone who is deep in thought?" I asked her.

Mikaela shrugged. "Nope. My mom used to tell me to just jump in front of them and yell Boo." She said, smiling. I could tell that she was joking.

I raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't yell boo." I said.

"Nope. I was going to but then decided against it. Didn't make much difference, since you pretty much gave the same reaction that I would have expected if I did say Boo." She said.

I smiled. "Okay fair enough. But I think I might have reacted differently if you would have jumped in front of me and yelled Boo." I said.

Mikaela laughed. "It's to late to find out now." She said, running a hand through her hair. That must be some kind of habit of her's, because I see her do that a lot. Otherwise she doesn't like hair in her face.

I rolled my eyes. "You certainly know how to get a topic started." I said.

Mikaela shrugged. "I love to talk, it's like my biggest flaw. I can't stand it when no one is talking. I'll start coming up with random stuff." She said.

"Well everyone has a flaw, it's just telling us that your human and that you're not perfect." I said.

Mikaela gasped. "I'm not perfect?" She asked. I wondered how she managed to say that with a straight face. Unless she's serious. I just looked at her, thinking about how to respond. "Your not seriously believing that are you?" She asked, a smile spreading over her face.

I smiled a little. "You're a pretty good actress." I said.

"What are you doing in the lobby? I figured that you'd be in your hotel room, hanging with your friends." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed. "I came to get some fresh air."

Mikaela looked around. "You're in a building. You need to go outside for fresh air." She said. I was a bit surprised when she started walking away. "You coming?" She asked, pointing at the hotel exit. I nodded and started walking towards her. Bitters was at the front desk, he was looking back and forth between Mikaela and I.

* * *

**JAMES's POV**

I found Mikaela outside talking to Kendall. They seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Hey." I said, walking over towards them.

Mikaela smiled, "Hey. Ready to go?" She asked. She ran a hand through her hair, guess she didn't like having hair in her face.

I nodded. "Yep. See you later Kendall." I said.

Kendall just nodded. Mikaela didn't move right away, "You okay?" She asked, looking at Kendall.

"Yeah. You two have fun," Kendall said, he walked back into the hotel.

Mikeala frowned a little, "That was weird. Okay well let's go." She said. I just nodded. Maybe Logan was onto something. I don't know how Mikaela would feel if she ever finds out that three guys were crushing on her. I know that I'd love it if I had three girls crushing on me. Unless I had a girlfriend. Which I don't.

"Your not going to question where we're going, are you?" I asked, putting a hand on her back.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "Nooo...Unless your going to tell me." She said. I could tell that she was trying to trick me into telling her.

I shook my head. "Why would I do that?" I asked.

Mikaela laughed. "Good point. But hey can't say I didn't try." She said. Well I can see why Kendall said that Mikaela is easy to talk to. She can get a conversation going and keep it going. "I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me or we get there."

I laughed. "I'm not going to crack." I said.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet?" She asked, putting a hand on my arm and looked up at me. I looked at her, and could see that she was starting to smiled.

"Nice try." I said.

Mikaela laughed again. "Again worth a try. I could always start flirting with you." She said. I would love that, but I'm pretty sure if she started flirting I probably would crack.

* * *

**LOGAN's POV**

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Camille. She wasn't happy with me, again. "Do you have a crush on the new girl?" She asked me. Didn't Kendall or James ask me this earlier today?

"No. I'm dating you." I said.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did, seeing as James, Kendall and Carlos all have crushes on her. Does she even know?" She asked.

"I doubt she knows. Well she knows about James." I said. Mikaela told me the other day that it was a little obvious.

Camille studied me, "So you honestly don't have any feelings for the new girl?" She asked. I don't get why she kept calling Mikaela the new girl, I mean she's been at palm woods for a week now. I guess she'd still be the new girl. Wait is Camille jealous of Mikaela?

"Are you jealous? Because she's getting attention from guys?" I asked.

Camille shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous." She said. I'm sure a lot of girls are jealous of Mikaela, because she's getting all this attention and they aren't. Though it's hard to say if Mikaela wants the attention.

"Come on Camille. You almost accused me of having a crush on Mikaela. You look me in the eyes, and tell me if you were given the chance to be like Mikaela, would you?" I asked.

Camille looked away and then looked me in the eyes. "No. Why would I want to be like her?" She asked. She wasn't focused on me. So I don't know if it would count.

I shook my head and looked away. "I don't know if I can be with you, if you can't trust me." I said.

Camille stared and then nodded. "Fair enough. I'll see you around Logan." She said. She walked away. I was left standing in the middle of the lobby confused. Are we still together or not?

* * *

**Sounds like trouble for Logan and Camille. What do you think? Make up or break up?  
Hmm...Wonder how James date with Mikeala is going?  
I know I said that I won't be able to update for a couple days, but I pretty much woke up with an idea for this chapter and I wanted to get it over with while it's still fresh in my mind.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**MIKAELA's POV**

I walked into the hotel lobby afraid that I'll be late to meet a couple of my friends for lunch. I know that they were going to ask me questions about last night. I stopped walking because I couldn't remember which pocket I put my keys in. Maybe I should start wearing them around my neck twentyfour-seven, because I feel that I'm always misplacing them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around. I came face to face with Logan's girlfriend, I think her name is Camille or something close to it.

"You're the new girl." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. I was afarid that she might slap me or something, because she didn't look very happy. Though I didn't do anything. That I know of.

I frowned a little, "I'm Mikaela." I said, pulling my keys out of my back pocket.

"I know who you are. You're the reason I got into an argument with Logan last night." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" I asked. Did I say something to Logan that I shouldn't have? Maybe he slipped up and told his girlfriend. I don't see how I could have caused their argument any other way.

"I think that Logan, like the others have developed a crush on you." Camille said. Guess that was the cause of the argument. Did she say others?

"What others?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Now camille looked uncomfortable. "I really shouldn't be saying. Besides I'm sure your used to guys crushing on you all the time." She said. I looked away and sighed. I knew a lot of guys would develop crushes on me, but I was never comfortable with it.

"That doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it." I said.

Camille looked at me. "Do you even notice when guys are crushing on you?" She asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wish that this conversation was going in a different direction. "I do. But I do my best to ignore it, sometimes I can't. Just depends on who it is. Sometimes I'll be crushing, and I don't want to ignore it then. Look I'm going to be late, I'm suppose to meet up with some of my old friends. If you want, you can come a long." I said.

Camille bit her lip. "Yeah. I want to get to know you better." She said. I smiled and started walking towards the hotel exit, Camille walked next to me. I was surprised that she didn't turn down my offer. But it's like what she said, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better.

* * *

**JAMES's POV**

"I took her out on a picnic date under the moonlight. We had a lot of fun, and talked about a bunch of stuff. That girl can talk, she appreantly doesn't like it when it's quiet. But after we finished eating, we layed on our backs and looked up at the stars. I know it was late by the time we got back," I said, leaning back on the couch just as a pillow came flying at my head. I sat up and looked around. Carlos was sitting on the otherside of the couch, while Kendall was standing only a couple feet away. "Did you throw a pillow at me?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said. At least he didn't bother denying it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you were starting to brag about your date with Mikaela last night." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest. I should have known that was going to happen.

"I didn't get to say how it ended." I said, smiling.

"Let me guess. You two kissed. Isn't that the sweetest." He said. I knew that he was being sarcastic.

"Actually no. She did kiss me on the cheek though." I said. I was so loving this, until another pillow came flying at my face. "Dude!" I said, standing up. Just then Logan came practically running into the living room.

"Good your all here. I need help." He said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and looked at Logan. "Why? What did you do know?" He asked.

"I got into an argument with Camille last night. I'm not sure if we're officialy broke up yet." Logan said, pacing back and forth. He seemed to be nervous.

"About?" Kendall said. I looked at Carlos who was looking between Kendall and Logan. That would be understandable since Kendall was the only one keeping the conversation going.

"Umm..Mikaela." Logan said. Kendall looked stumped, like he didn't know if he should ask why they were arguing about Mikaela.

"Why?" Carlos asked. I didn't think it was necressary to ask why. It's pretty clear. Why else would a chick accuse her boyfriend of crushing on a girl? It's clear that she's jealous. Unless Logan cheated on Camille with Mikaela, but he's not the type.

"Are you crushing on Mikaela? I want the truth, I don't want to hear 'I have a girlfriend.' Because honestly dude, you can have a girlfriend and be crushing on someone. A crush is harmless." Kendall said.

Logan looked around for a second, but then looked at Kendall. "No, I'm not crushing on Mikaela. At least I don't think I am." He said.

Kendall sighed. "Here's what you do. Tell Camille the truth. Like I said having a crush on someone is harmless." He said. I nodded in agreement. Though I couldn't help but wonder if Camille gets jealous easily. I have never seen Logan and Mikaela hanging out, unless me or Kendall was around. I've seen Carlos talk to Mikaela by himself, but that's not Logan.

"And if she bites off my head?" Logan asked.

"She won't do that." Kendall said. But he looked unsure. I didn't blame him there Camille can be scary.

"You won't know unless you tell her." I said.

Logan nodded. "Okay, well I think I need to think this over before I got and get my head bitten off." He said, walking away. Kendall stared after him, and then looked at me. He was about as confused as I was.

"So James. You and Mikaela going to date number two?" Carlos asked. I couldn't help but glance at Kendall, and from the looks of it he was about to say something sarcastic.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything yet." I said before Kendall could say something. I walked away shaking my head. I think it might have been easier if my best friends weren't crushing Mikaela too. I don't think we're going to make Mikaela choice who she likes more, it has to be her own decision to make the choice.

* * *

**I'm thinking in the next chapter BTR are going to perform a song for Mikaela...Which song do you think they should perform?**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOGAN's POV**

I don't understand why they had to appoint me to go find Mikaela, while they helped set up for the mini concert that was going to be held near the pool. apparently we're going to perform a song for her, though she doesn't have a clue.

"Hey Logan!"

I turned around to find Mikaela walking towards me. "Hey I was just looking for you." I said.

Mikaela frowned. "Umm...why? Nevermind, that's not the point. I was actually looking for you." She said.

"I was looking for you because Kendall told me too. Now why were you looking for me?" This is conversation is a little strange.

Mikaela crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't look very happy. "You know I got to hang out with your girlfriend for a little bit today, she's cool. But that was after she told me that I was the cause of you two arguing. Please explain to me how I was the cause." She said. So that's why she looked a little annoyed.

"Umm..." How was I going to explain this.

"The truth." Mikaela said.

"Okay look. Camille thought that I was crushing on you, which isn't true. I had told her that Kendall had stormed out of the hotel room last night after I asked something about you. I probably shouldn't have mentioned your name, since that's pretty much how the argument got started." I said, putting a hand on the back of my head. I kow that Kendall will probably kick me to the moon if Mikaela ever puts two and two together.

"You think?" She asked. I wondered if she even heard the part about Kendall. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Look, you should talk to Camille. She'll listen to you."

"You are expected out by the pool." I said, changing the subject.

Mikaela eyed me. "Why?" she asked.

I thought about it for a bit, "I can't say. Just go." I said. smiling. Mikaela rolled her eyes and walked away. I'm thinking that she's not a big fan of surprises or she just hates now knowing what is going on.

* * *

**MIKAELA's POV**

I followed Logan out towards the pool. I was really curious but also a little annoyed because I hated not being in the loop. I looked over to where Logan was walking, "What's going on?" I asked, pointing at the small crowd that has gathered.

"Mini Concert." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't have just told me that?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"I suppose I could have, but thought it'd be funnier if you didn't know." He said. I was about to slap him on the arm, but he started to jog away from me. I stopped walking for a bit and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So did you talk to Logan?"

I looked to the left to find Camille standing next to me. I nodded. "Yeah. I told him that he should talk to you." I said, running a hand through my hair. I started walking over towards the crowd.

"Do you think he's going to?" Camille asked.

I nodded a little. "Yeah. I think he will." I said. I still can't believe she got jealous over Logan possibly having a crush on me. He had confessed to me that he doesn't. "You have any idea what this concert is for?"

Camille smiled. "I'm not suppose to say." She said. I rolled my eyes. I really hated being out of the loop.

I sighed and decided to ask Kendall. Though I had a feeling that I was going to have much success with him, because he seems to be really good at keeping secrets. "Hey Kendall. What is going on?" I asked.

He looked at me, and crossed his arms over his chest. I noticed that he was holding a microphone in his right hand. "A mini concert."

I rolled my eyes. "What songs are you performing then?"

"That is a secret." Kendall said. I tried hard not to groan. Kendall looked like he was about to start laughing.

"You find this funny?" I asked.

Kendall nodded. "A little, yeah." He said.

"Kendall. We're ready." Carlos said. I raised an eyebrow, I looked at Carlos and then back at Kendall.

"Go join the crowd." Kendall said, pointing at me. I sighed and walked away. Maybe I would have been more successful I talked to James or Carlos. I was super curious as to what song they were going to perform.

"You didn't have much success did you?"

I stood next to Camille. "No. I think Kendall was amused." I said. Camille nodded in agreement.

I think just about everyone one was anxious for the mini concert to start. How many songs are performed during a mini concert? Honestly I never even heard of a mini concert until today.

* * *

**BTR's POV**

"You sure this is going to work?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked at him, a little confused. "Is what going to work?" He asked.

"You know, performing a song for Mikaela. Though she'll never know since there is a crowd." Logan said. Kendall shook his head and walked over to James.

"I think that's the point. James will feel like he got to confess his feelings, well guess that'd go the same for Carlos." He said.

"Umm..Mikaela already knows about James. He hasn't exactly made it a secret that he's crushing on her." Logan said, lowering his voice for the last part.

"I'm not that obvious." James said.

Kendall started laughing. "Oh, you were serious." He said, after seeing James frown a little. Carlos started laughing now, he can be a little slow.

"Out of you three, Kendall was the hardest. I figured it out last night after he stormed out of the room last night. Oh by the way if Mikaela ever asks you about storming out of your hotel room, I said nothing." Logan said, walking away.

Kendall shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on guys. We have fans to please." He said, walking over to his microphone.

* * *

**So I know that I said that during this chapter BTR was going to perform a song to Mikaela (Which she still doesn't know). But apparently I type a little to much, and I didn't want the chapter to be to long. So the mini concert will kick off the next chapter.  
Maybe in the next couple chapters you'll find out who Mikaela likes. Who do you think it'll end up being? **


	12. Chapter 12

**CAMILLE's POV**

I stood next to Mikaela, waiting for BTR to get their 'mini' concert started. I think Mikaela is pretty cool, though I had to admit that I didn't want to be friends with her because I thought Logan was crushing on her. In fact this morning when I saw her in the hotel lobby, I wanted to yell at her. Which would have been weird since we have never talked. I really don't know how Mikaela kept her cool, but she did, even asked me if I wanted to tag along when she went to have lunch with her friends. I ended up having a lot of fun.

"You're quiet." Mikaela said, glancing at me before turning her attention back to BTR.

I smiled a little. "Thanks for inviting me, you know when you went to have lunch with your friends." I said.

Mikaela smiled. "No problem. Well I did want to get to know you, since _you are _dating Logan. Though I actually thought you were going to slap me when you came up." She said.

"I was going to. I really thought Logan was crushing on you, I still do. But after we hung out at lunch, I realized that you don't want all kinds of attention from guys." I said. I barely ever seen Mikaela and Logan talking, but whenever I did, I started getting jealous.

"Well you have nothing to worry about. You know my friends loved you. I know they can talk a lot, but so do I." She said, running a hand through her hair. I could tell that she was still frustrated. I looked over at the guys, and figured that I might be able to get her to confess who she likes most. I think it could be Kendall. Or Carlos. Or James. Time to find out.

"Soo...What do you think of the guys?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mikaela looked at me, and then looked at BTR. Guess she figured out who I was talking about. "Their all cool, I always have fun whenever I hang with them." She said. Not exactly what I meant, maybe she won't crack.

"That's not what I meant." I said, smiling.

"You think I'm crushing on one of them?" Mikaela asked. I nodded.

"Come on. Their all good-looking guys." I said.

Mikaela looked at me and smiled. "Maybe I do. But I'm not saying." She said. So she's going to make it a challenge. Well I'm so looking forward to this. I looked over towards the guys.

"Looks like their going to start." I said, since they all had microphones in their hands. Mikaela nodded and ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be interesting.

_I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love_  
_And girl I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore_  
_And I'll show you, if there's no one to show_  
_And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

_Every time you come around_  
_You put a lightning bolt on my face_  
_Baby, everytime you come around_  
_Girl, you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in_  
_Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in_  
_But the truth is_

_She has no idea, no idea_  
_That I'm even here, I'm even here_  
_She has no idea, no idea_  
_I'm standing here, I'm standing here_  
_I'm standing here_

I glanced at Mikaela, and wondered if she was putting two and two together. I think I would, especially if they wouldn't tell me what songs they were going to perform. But from the looks of it, Mikaela hasn't gotten the hint yet. I could be wrong though.

_I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed_  
_How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me, come back to me"_  
_Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours_  
_And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby_

_Every time you come around_  
_You put a lightning bolt on my face_  
_Baby, everytime you come around_  
_Girl, you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in_  
_Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in_  
_But the truth is_

_She has no idea, no idea_  
_That I'm even here, I'm even here_  
_She has no idea, no idea_  
_I'm standing here, I'm standing here_  
_I'm standing here_

"Why were they keeping this a secret? Did you know?" Mikaela asked, looking at me. Guess she starting to figure something out. I nodded.

"I knew, they just wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sure a lot of people here didn't know they were going to perform the song." I said. They did actually. Mikaela is the only one who didn't know. But she doesn't need to know that, does she?

_Please tell me you can heal me_  
_I'm expressing my love_  
_Won't stop till I get you_  
_I'm not letting up_  
_I'm running to your heart_  
_Like a kid in a store_  
_Take every ounce of love_  
_And beg you for more_  
_And beg you for more_

_She has no idea, no idea_  
_That I'm even here, I'm even here_  
_She has no idea, no idea_  
_I'm standing here, I'm standing here_  
_I'm standing here_

After the song finished Mikaela started clapping, I gave the guys a thumbs up. I don't know if Mikaela started to figure it out. Logan said that she already knows that James has a crush on her, and might also know about Carlos. Kendall does a good job of hiding it, I didn't know until Logan said that he does.

"Is that all their performing?" Mikaela asked.

I shrugged. "They did say mini concert." I said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but one song? I'd think a mini concert has more then one song. But I don't know anything about concerts, so I don't know how that stuff works." She said.

"Admit it the song was really good." I said. Mikaela smiled and nodded. I was going to keep to my goal about finding out who Mikaela likes, but I didn't want to push my luck right now. I figured that if I pushed the topic, she might end up getting annoyed with me.

* * *

**I decided to do this chapter in Camille's POV.  
Mikaela and Camille are starting to become friends and she pretty much made it her goal to find out who Mikaela likes. Think she'll succeed or will Mikaela get annoyed?  
I'm sure this isn't my best chapter. I was originally going to write it in Mikaela's pov, but I thought it'd be better to write it in someone else's pov. I've been trying to update this story everyday**


	13. Chapter 13

**MIKAELA's POV**

So the guys performed three more songs, so the outcome was pretty good. It would have sucked if they just performed one song, would that even be considered a mini concert? I doubt it. They were really good, give that to them. But there was something bothering me, and I couldn't really figure out what it was. So naturally I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked, walking over to Kendall.

Kendall glanced at me and nodded. "Yeah." He said.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Why was No idea the first song you performed. Don't get a wrong, it's a good song. But almost every concert I've been to, they started off with a fast song." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I can be nosey at times.

"You might want to talk to James about that." Kendall said, he was sitting on the back of the couch.

"Why because he has a crush on me? Come on, it's not that hard to figure out." I said.

"How long have you known?" Kendall asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Since the day I got here, when I first met him. It was kind of obvious. I also know that Carlos has a crush on me. Who's next? You?" I asked. I was totally guessing here. I honestly didn't know if Kendall had a crush on me or not.

Kendall didn't respond right away, instead he looked at me. "No." He said.

"Oh my god. I cannot believe this. You do!" I said.

"Mikaela." Kendall said.

I shook my head and started backing up. "How could I've been so blind." I said, running my hands through my hair. This wasn't want I wanted.

"Your not blind." Kendall said.

"That's what Camille meant when said the others! That's what Logan was talking about when he said that you stormed out of the hotel room! I am not going to be that girl okay? I am not going to get caught in the crossfire between three best friends because their crushing on the same girl. That's basically what's going to happen." I said, taking a couple more steps back.

Kendall shook his head. "No, that's not going happen." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I think it may be best if we avoid for a few days." I said, walking away. I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed. This was going to be extremely hard.

* * *

**KENDALL's POV**

I walked into the hotel room. Logan was nowhere to be found, but James and Carlos were sitting on the couch. "Hey Dude." James said.

"Hey. Umm..You might not see Mikaela around for a couple of days. At least I think she was talking about us." I said.

James dropped his remote control. "What? Why?" He asked.

"Because Mikaela knows. She's knows that you're crushing on her, she knows about carlos. She even knows about me. She said that she won't be that girl." I said. Why did I have to say yes when she asked if she could ask me a question. That conversation never would have happened.

"So she's going to avoid us? For how long?" Carlos asked.

"A few days." I said.

James shook his head. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Hey you think I wanted this! No. I was happy being friends with Mikaela, even though it meant hiding my feelings. At least she was still talking to me!" I said.

"Arguing is not going to help!" Carlos said.

I walked over to the refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle of water. "Mikeala knew about my crush on her, but she was still talking to me. You guys had to go and ruin it!" James said. This is probably what Mikaela was talking about when she said caught in the crossfire.

"Yeah. You did such a great job of hiding you're crush. Mikaela knew the first day she met you." I said, sarcastically. Just then Logan and Camille came into the hotel room.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

James looked at me. "Go ahead Kendall. Tell him." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Mikaela found out that us three have a crush on her and so she's going to avoid us. I think." I said.

"What happen?" Camille asked.

"You guys tell me, since you both dropped some kind of hint." I said.

Logan held up his hands. "I slipped up okay? I didn't mean to tell her that you stormed out of the room. Honestly dude, I didn't think she even noticed. Guess I was wrong." He said.

"Yeah well thanks to Kendall, Mikaela is avoiding us now!" James said, running a hand through his hair.

I groaned. "Yeah blame me." I said.

"Guys knock it. Arguing about Mikaela isn't helping! That's probably why she's going to avoid us." Carlos said, walking into the kitchen. I could tell that none of us were happy at the moment.

"I'm going to go talk to Mikaela." Camille said, she glanced at Logan and then left the hotel room.

* * *

**CAMILLE's POV**

I walked towards Mikaela's hotel room and wondered if she was even there. I reached up and knocked on the door.

A couple seconds later, the door open and I saw Mikaela standing in front of me. She raised her an eyebrow at me. "What?" She asked. Guess she's still a little bitter from earlier. She had changed since I last saw her. She wore sweatpants and a tank top, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She must not be going anywhere.

"I heard that you found about Kendall, James and Carlos crushing on you. Didn't you already know about James and Carlos?" I asked.

Mikaela sat down on her couch, "Your point is?" She asked.

"Who are you really mad at?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

She looked away. "Myself." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For being here. If I wasn't here, none of this would have happened." She said. I wondered if she really meant that.

"You don't mean that." I said.

Mikaela nodded. "Yeah I do. I was so blind, especially when it came to Kendall. James made it pretty clear." She said.

"Would it have made a difference if it was just one of them?" I asked. Mikeala looked away and then nodded.

"Yeah. Because it be one of them crushing on me, I can handle one. I don't know about three. I told you before I don't like the attention. I know I probably sound a little ignorant." She said. I shook my head.

"No you don't. I don't know what it's like, having more then one guy crush on me at the same time. I've been on and off with Logan for awhile now, he's the only guy I want to be with." I said.

Mikaela nodded. "You know I went off on Kendall and I don't even know why. And he just basically took it." She said.

"Frustration, maybe." I said. Mikaela looked at me and then shook her head, but she didn't say anything, at least not for a couple minutes.

"I think it might have been something more. But I'm not sure. It's all confusing, you know." She said. I nodded. I think I was starting to understand.

I sat down next to Mikaela. "When Logan and I walked into his hotel room, it sounded like James and Kendall were arguing. Who are you trying to avoid?" I asked. I remember Kendall saying that she was avoiding them. So he thinks.

Mikaela shrugged. "I guess I was refering to Kendall, James and Carlos. But I don't know if that's even going to be possible." she said. I nodded. I knew how hard is it to try to avoid someone when you're basically living or staying in the same hotel.

* * *

**Uh-oh Mikaela found out that three of the guys are crushing on her and she didn't take it so well.  
Bet you weren't expecting that to happen, eh? ****  
This is my longest chapter. Woot woot! lol  
What do you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? I think this might actually be one of my best chapters****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**LOGAN's POV**

So everything has became a big complicated mess in the past couple days. Mikaela found that three of my friends are crushing on her and she didn't take it so well. She went off on Kendall and is now avoiding them. James and Carlos aren't very happy, but what can you do. James is blaming Kendall for what happen. I think this was bond to happen sooner or later. Camille has been trying to get Kendall and Mikaela into a room together, but everytime one of them ends up leaving the room. See complicated.

"Camille, maybe you should just give up and let them get over this on their own." I said, sitting down next to her on the couch. We were in her hotel room.

She looked up at me. "No. Everyone is miserable right now. James won't come out of your hotel room until this is fixed. Which is pretty messed up. Kendall hasn't even tried to talk to Mikaela, unlike Carlos. Mikaela said two words back to him and that is 'Go Away.' This has been going on for like two days." She said.

"I'm sure this whole thing will just blow over." I said, leaning back on the couch.

"You said that two days ago." Camille said.

That was true. "Mikaela isn't going to stay in a room if Kendall, James or Carlos are around. You should know that by now." I said. She has tried a few times and almost everytime, Mikaela turned on her heels and left the room.

"What if she were to get locked in a room with Kendall?" She asked.

I looked at her. "That might work. But she might try killing us after she gets out and I don't know about you but I'd like to stay alive." I said. Camille just rolled her eyes. I'm pretty sure she was finding this funny.

"We're going to do that. You go get Kendall, I'll go get Mikaela." She said, standing up. She left the room in a hurry.

"What room are we suppose to lock them in?" I asked, but she was already gone. Great. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**MIKAELA's POV**

I was sitting on my couch when I heard a knock on the door. I got up wondering who it would be this time. "Whoever it is, go away. I want to be left alone." I said, standing by the door.

"Mikaela it's camille, I need to show you something."

I opened the door and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well?" I asked.

Camille grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of my hotel room, I barely had enough time to shut the door. "You're going to have to see this for yourself." She said.

"I really just want to be left alone." I said, but I was curious. For the past couple days Camille has tried to get me to talk to Kendall, but her plans have failed everytime. I don't get why she was pushing this.

"I think you might enjoy this. It's in there." Camille said, pointing to the supply closet.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked. Camilled nodded. I opened the door, and went to take a step into the closet, only to be shoved in. I jiggled the doorknob. "Camille? Come on this isn't funny." I said, banging on the door.

"I think you might thank me later. But this is for your own good." Camille answered through the door.

* * *

**KENDALL's POV**

"Hey Kendall. I need to show you something." Logan said, as he entered the hotel room.

I looked up at him. "Does it have anything to do with Mikaela?" I asked.

James was sitting on the couch playing a video game, he glanced over at the mention of Mikaela. He claims that he won't leave the hotel room until Mikaela is talking to us again. "Mikaela?" He asked.

"No it has nothing to do with Mikaela." Logan said, looking at James. Then he looked at me. "By the way, you have no idea how much you two are a like. You're both thick-headed." He said. I smirked a little.

"Who's alike?" James asked. I doubt he's really paying attention to the conversation.

"Mikaela and Kendall." Logan said.

"So what is it you want to show me, then?" I asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Come on." He said, walking out of the hotel room. I rolled my eyes, but followed. I was hoping that this had nothing to do with Mikaela, she has made it very clear that she doesn't want to talk to me.

"Your not going to tell me what it is you want to show me?" I asked. I say Camille leaning against the wall over a couple of feet away.

"Hey Kendall." She said, smiling. She came walking towards me, and whispered into my ear. I looked at her oddly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Logan and Camille looked at each other, "You're going to have to find out for yourself." She said. Next thing I know I'm getting pushed into the supply closet. The door shut behind me.

"Guys?" I asked, jiggling the door knob.

"Don't bother." I turned around to find the one person who has been avoiding me for the past two days.

* * *

**CAMILLE's POV**

"This better work." Logan said, crossing his arms across his chest. He was leaning against the wall.

I smiled a little. "I think it will. They can't avoid each other in there." I said.

"You do realize that we can hear you right?" Kendall said. I started laughing.

"You're not coming out till you two start talking." I said, looking at Logan. I just wanted this to be over with. I wanted everyone to be one big happy family again.

"It's not going to work." Logan said. I couldn't believe he was doubting me.

I smiled. "Have a little faith. Look Mikaela told me two days ago that she was mad at herself for being here. She said none of this would have happened. Which I find ridiculous. I've seen you guys fight over girls before, and it was a lot messier." I said.

Logan nodded. "So what do you want to do? I hope you don't plan to stay here until they start talking." He asked.

I thought about it. "Umm...Yeah. Because someone could come a long and let them out." I said. Logan raised his eyebrows and then smiled. I was one determined person.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen between Kendall and Mikaela? Will they finally start talking? Or will they ignore each other?  
Bet you'd like to know what Camille whispered to Kendall****  
Hmm...Does anything good ever happen when you're look in a supply closest? I wouldn't know since I've never been locked in one.****  
Next Chapter will start off in Kendall or Mikaela's pov, cause then you'll get a little hint on how it's going. But I'm also going to have a POV with James and Carlos, since it's been a little while.  
I really can't stay away from this story...**


	15. Chapter 15

**KENDALL's POV**

I stared at Mikaela. I haven't see her in two days, and a lot can actually happen in two days. She still looked the same, but she had an annoyed look on her face. Guess she wasn't any happier about being in here then I was.

"What?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

She was still bitter. So it seemed. I really wish that I could just go back in time and rewind. I didn't like that she's been ignoring me, but nothing I can do now. "Nothing." I said. I leaned against the door. Wishing that Camille or Logan would just open the door, and let us be. I think Mikaela can't ignore me forever, at least as long as she stays at Palm woods. But she were to decide to leave, well then she can ignore me.

Mikaela sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands. Guess this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**CARLOS's POV**

I walked into the hotel room, and was a bit surprised that it was almost empty, well expect for James sleeping on the couch. He had an arm covering his eyes. I walked over to him. "James!" I said.

James sat up and glared at me. "That was rude." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Kendall and Logan?" I asked.

"How am I suppose to know? Logan came and got Kendall over an hour ago, said he needed to show him something." He said, standing up. I'm surprised that he didn't go look for them.

"Why didn't you bother to look for them?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

James rolled his eyes. "Is Mikaela talking to us yet? No." He said, walking into the kitchen. Not this again.

"Hey, try putting yourself in Kendall's shoes when Mikaela was going off on him. Would you have reacted differently?" I asked. I thought about this a lot and I don't think I could have reacted any different then what Kendall did. He probably did a better job of keep the emotions off his face, which is something I wouldn't have been able to do.

"Yes." James said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? What would you have done different?" I asked. I honestly hoped that James wouldnt respond with I would have kissed her. I think Mikaela would of slapped him, but she also might have liked it. You never know what is going through that girl's mind.

"I don't know, okay. But I wouldn't have sat there like Kendall did." James said. I sighed, He has blamed Kendall for the whole reason Mikaela is avoiding us. I had a feeling that this would have happened no matter who was taking to Mikaela. Well expect Logan maybe, since she is still talking to him.

"I'm going to go find Logan and Kendall. You do what you do best." I said, walking out of the hotel room. I honestly don't know why James is so annoyed.

* * *

**MIKAELA's POV**

I was going to get Camille back for this. She knows how much I've been struggling with ignoring Kendall. I see him around the most. I heard James hasn't been out of his room for two days. I think that won't last. What were they going to expect when found out that three of the guys were crushing on me? I'm not one to be okay with something like that.

I sat back, and looked up at Kendall. We've been locked in the supply closet for an hour or more, and we exchanged very few words. Why couldn't it have been Carlos that they locked me in here with. I think I might have talked to him, it's hard to say. I forgot that I had my cell phone on me, well until it went off. It looked like Kendall was deep in thought, but he opened his eyes as soon as he heard my cell go off. I flipped it open, and read the text message. _'We have all night. So unless you want to spend the night in the supply closet. Start talking.' _I rolled my eyes.

I wondered what Kendall would do if I did actually start talking to him. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it. _'Have to let us out sometime. We do need to eat and go to the bathroom.' _I text Camille back.

* * *

**JAMES's POV**

I decided that Carlos was right. I probably would have done the same thing Kendall did when Mikaela went off on him. I realized that Mikaela will come around on her own, and won't avoid us forever. She's way to nice. That's probably why Kendall wasn't pushing for her to start talking to use again, because he knew that she'd come around on her own.

I walked out of the hotel room and looked around. I wondered if they were still on this floor, so I started walking in the direction of Mikaela's hotel room. I really couldn't believe that it's been two days since I left the hotel room. Nothing ever changes in this hotel, always the same. Not that I didn't mind, but some changes are good.

"James?"

I looked around and found Logan sitting on the floor near a supply closet. Camille sat neck to him. "What are you two doing?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Umm...Trying to get Mikaela and Kendall to talk. We've been succesful so far." Camille said.

"In the supply closet?" I asked. Logan nodded. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Don't you think it'd be smart to allowed them to come around on their own? I want Mikaela to talk to me again, but it has to be her decision. Forcing her in a closet isn't going to make it better, just worse." I said, sitting down on the ground.

"That's really smart James." Logan said. He looked at Camille.

"Fine. I'll let them out." Camille said, standing up. She walked over to the door, and unlocked it. She opened it and backed up a couple of feet. Kendall came walking out first, he looked at me. I could tell that he was confused. Mikaela walked out a couple of seconds later, she glanced at all of us and then walked away. "Think she's going to be annoyed with all of us?" Camille asked.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Logan and Camille. "What were you two thinking?" He asked.

"We were just trying to help." Camille said.

I looked up at Kendall. "It didn't, did it?" I asked.

Kendall shook his head. "It was awkward, because Mikaela usually can't stand the quietness. She managed for like two hours." He said.

"When do you think she'll start talking to us again?" I asked. I was hoping for an honest answer.

Kendall shook his head. "At this point, I don't know. That's if she does." He said. I was afraid he was going to say that. It seems like everything was just getting more complicated.

* * *

**Woot Woot...James to the rescue kind of. lol...He is the one who talked Logan and Camille into letting Mikaela and Kendall out of the closet  
I'm thinking that Mikaela's ex-boyfriend should show up. But that would make things more complicated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**BTR's POV**

Kendall ran into the hotel room, followed by James, Carlos and lastly Logan. "Remind me again why we decided to race back to the hotel room." Kendall asked, walking over to the refrigeator.

"Because it's fun." Carlos said, he was the only one who had a helmet on.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Yeah so much fun. I probably got pushed into the wall about five times." He said, putting an ice pack to his head. Carlos laughed.

James was sprawled out on the couch. "It's not fun. Your the only one who had a helmet on." He said.

"Hey big brother. You'll never guess who I just say in the lobby." Kendall raised his eyebrows at Katie, who had just entered the hotel room.

"Who?" He asked

"Mikaela. She still avoiding you three?" Katie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

James looked at Kendall. "You told her?" He asked.

"I did not. She must of guessed it or overheard someone talking about it." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wrong. Mikaela told me." Katie said.

"Say what?" Kendall asked.

Katie smiled. "Just because Mikaela isn't talking to you doesn't mean she's going to avoid me." She said.

"Good to know." Carlos said.

"Dude what if she's telling Mikaela embrassing stuff." James said, looking at Kendall.

"How much worse can it get? She's not talking to us right now." He answered.

"Speak for yourself. She's still talking to me." Logan said. Both Kendall and James glared at him. "Okay, I should have kept my mouth shut." He said, backing off.

"Good idea." James said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Umm...Kendall why are you holding an ice pack up to your head?" She asked.

"Because I hit my head on the wall, when someone.." He looked at Carlos. "pushed me into the wall." Carlos just shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Okay. Well see you later." Katie said, leaving the hotel room.

Kendall looked at his friends. "You know it's a miracle that she didn't ask what was wrong you guys." He said. James was still sprawled out on the couch and Logan held a ice pack to his forehead. Carlos was the only one who seemed fine.

"You should have worn a helmet." Carlos said, knocking his knuckles against his helmet.

"One problem Carlos. None of us have any helmets and Katie's pink bicycle helmet would not fit our heads. Logan tried it." James said. Kendall looked at Logan.

"I'm not here." He said, slipping under the kitchen table. Kendall rolled his eyes, while James started laughing.

* * *

**MIKAELA's POV**

"Don't you think that it's time to forgive the guys?" Camille asked. We were heading out for lunch.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said, running a hand through my hair.

Camille looked at me. "You seem more distant today. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I got a text from my ex-boyfriend. He wants to talk. But I think it's more like he wants to find out if I want to get back with him." I said, walking out of the hotel. I haven't seen the guys for a whole day now, unless you count this morning when they were running through the hotel. They must of been coming from the studio.

"What did you tell him?" Camille asked.

I sighed. "I agreed. To talk to him, that's all." I said,

"So you don't want to get back with him?" She asked.

I looked at her. "No." I said,

"Is it because there's someone else?"

I stopped walking and turned towards Camille. "What is this about?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. I've had some frustrating days and I'd like that to end. But I don't see it happening unless I can just relax, and that's what I want to do.

"Look don't get mad, okay. But I think that you are denying your feelings for a certain someone. You know who I'm talking about." Camille said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. "You could be right. But you could also be wrong." I said, walking away.

"You know you can tell me right?" Camille asked.

I laughed. "I know that. But I perfer to keep it a secret." I said, smiling. Camille rolled her eyes. I looked over my shoulder because I got the feeling that we were being followed. "Where are we going?" I asked. I was straving.

"We're almost there." Camille said.

I glared at her. "I thought you said this was a five minute walk." I said.

"It is. But your a slow walker." She said, looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Camille just rolled her eyes. "You know that I will get you to confess one of these days." She said.

"I'm looking forward to that day." I said smiling. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my day, but I liked hanging out with Camille she was cool. I glanced over my shoulder again. I'm just being paranoid.

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

I've been following Mikaela since she left the hotel. I don't think she's caught on yet, but I know that she's looked over her shoulder a couple times. I did my best to hide, though I never know when she's going to look over her shoulder. It kind of sounds like they were talking about some guy, but since I was keeping my distant I was having a hard time hearing what they were talking about. I figured that it'd be only a matter of time before I surprise Mikaela. I know that she's going to be surprised.

Mikaela glanced over her shoulder, I quickly darted behind a car. I saw her friend point at the building. Guess that was where they were going. I figured now would be a better time then never to surprise Mikaela. I walked over to them.

"Mikaela." I said. Mikaela stared, she kind of looked horrified while her friend just looked confused.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Who do you think it is?  
I had basically re-wrote this chapter. I didn't like the last one, it was kind of blah :/**


	17. Chapter 17

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Mikaela."

Mikaela and Camille both looked to see who was talking. Mikaela got huge eyes and took a step back, while Camille just looked confused. She was probably wondering who is this guy and how does he know her friend. "Do you know him?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mikaela looked at her and nodded. "Sadly yeah. He's my ex-boyfriend." She clearly didn't trust him at all, since she was tense. "What are you doing here, Jason?" She asked.

"You said that you'd talk to me." Jason said, taking a step towards her.

"Yeah. A place of my choosing. How'd you know where I was? Are you stalking me?" Mikaela said, making sure to keep space between them. Every time Jason took a step towards her, she took a step back. Camille pulled out her cell phone and decided to text Logan, he might be able to help. Though Jason didn't seem like a threat, Mikaela probably just didn't trust him.

"Hey you want to go in?" She asked. Mikaela glanced at her and nodded.

"Why would you think I'm stalking you?" Jason asked.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Seriously. I never told you were I was going. How else would to explain that? We're about half a mile from the hotel, and here you are. Explain that one." She said. Camille looked at Jason, and then looked at Mikaela. She was handling herself pretty well, but then again she seems like the kind of person who wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Mikaela?" Camille asked.

Mikaela looked at her and nodded. "Look Jason I said that I'll talk to you, but honestly I have nothing more to say to you. So I'll see you around maybe." She said, starting to follow Camille into the restaurant. Jason reached for her wrist, he pulled her to him and then kissed her. Mikaela struggled to get free but when she did, she slapped him. "Don't you _ever _do that again!" She said.

"This is over Mikaela." Jason said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and walked into the restaurant. "Sorry you had to see that." She said, looking at Camille.

"Yeah...umm...I got a little scared and decided to text Logan, so I have a feeling that he might be showing up any second now." Camille said. Mikaela smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"He's probably not going to be coming a lone." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Camille smiled and nodded. "You're not mad?" She asked.

Mikaela looked at her and then shook her head. "No. I've been thinking about it and your right, it's time to forget that this whole complicated mess ever happened. And besides, I miss them." She said, smiling.

"Hey Camille is everything all right?" Mikaela glanced over to find Logan walking in followed by Kendall. She was actually expecting James and Carlos to come walking in also.

Camille nodded. "Yeah, Mikaela took care of the problem." she said.

"And what was the problem?" Kendall asked.

Mikaela glanced at him. "Had a run in with my ex-boyfriend. Nothing I couldn't handle." She said. That was the most she said to him in three days. Not counting when they were locked in the supply closet.

"Run in with your ex-boyfriend? Was he heading somewhere?" Logan asked.

Mikaela looked away. Camille could see that this was bothering her. "I think he was following her. Mikaela asked him if he was stalking her, and he didn't exactly answer the question." She said.

"It's not big deal. I know Jason, he's a complete jerk but harmless." Mikaela said.

"What if he is stalking you? You going to be okay with in that?" Kendall asked.

Mikaela felt three pairs of eyes on her, she made a slight face that made it seem like she was thinking. "No. I won't be okay with it." She finally said. She ran a hand through her hair, "But I did tell him that I'd talk to him, and I am still going to do that." She said.

"Not alone you're not." Kendall said.

Mikaela walked over to Kendall and cross her arms over her chest. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She said. They stood just inches apart.

Logan glanced at Camille, who was looking at Mikaela and Kendall. "Okay, since we're at a lovely restaurant. Who's hungry." He said, putting an arm around Camille's neck.

"You know after what happen earlier, I'm not very hungry. So I'll talk to you all later." Mikaela said, walking out of the restaurant.

Camille looked at Logan and Kendall. "I don't think she should be a lone. So guess I'll go." She said,

Kendall shook his head. "No you stay and have lunch with Logan, I'll walk back with her." He said, walking out of the restaurant. He wasn't going to pushi his luck with trying to talk to her, but he would at least feel better knowing that she'd be safe.

* * *

**KENDALL's POV**

"Mikaela." I said, jogging after her.

She glanced over her shoulder. "What do you want Kendall? Figured that you'd be ordering lunch or something." She said.

"No. Camille didn't want you to be a lone, so I offered to walk back with you." I said, looking at her. I swore I saw her smile a little. "Did you just smile?" I asked.

"Don't get to used to it." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Aww...But I miss it when you smile." I said.

Mikaela looked at me and stopped walking. "I'm sorry. For everything." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You have nothing to be sorry about." I said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "I could have reacted differently. I could have talked to you when we were locked in the supply closet. I wanted to, but I just couldn't get myself to say what I wanted to say." She said.

"So why the change then?" I asked.

"Do I honestly have to answer that?" She looked at me and I nodded. "Because I think I have a slightly bigger problem to worry about. Shortly after Jason had kissed me, he told me that this isn't over." She said, she started walking again.

"He kissed you?" I asked.

Mikaela laughed. "Yeah. But I slapped him a couple of seconds later." She said.

I smiled. "Well you certainly know how to care for yourself. But honestly Mikaela, if you ever need help all you have to do is ask. Your not a lone." I said, looking down at her. Mikaela stopped walking again, and caught me totally off guard when she hugged me.

"I missed you." She said, quietly. I knew that I missed her too.

* * *

**JAMES's POV**

"What do you think was so important?" Carlos asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There's Kendall." I said, pointing just as Kendall came walking into the hotel lobby. I got big eyes when Mikaela walked in a couple seconds after him. "You seeing this dude?" I asked, looking at Carlos.

"Yeah." He said. Kendall came walking over by us.

"Hey." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked at him. "What's going on?" I asked. i noticed that Mikaela was standing only a few feet away.

"Mikaela thinks that her ex-boyfriend is stalking her. Camille had texted Logan, and we didn't exactly have time to find you. Where were you two anyways?" Kendall asked. I looked at Carlos and then shrugged.

"That's a good question." Carlos said. Kendall raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. I got my foot stuck in a hole. James helped me get it free."

"What do you mean stalking? How long has this been going on for?" I asked, looking at Mikaela.

Mikaela shrugged. "I don't really know. I'd say today since it's the first time I saw him in over a month, but I think it might have been going on for longer. Possibility when I moved." She said.

"Mikaela claims that she can handle this on her own. But I don't think she should." Kendall said.

"No she shouldn't." Carlos said.

Mikaela took a step forward. "Guys I can handle Jason. He's harmless, just a huge jerk." She said.

"Mikaela, he may be harmless now but doesn't mean he'll always stay that way. Your better off letting us help you." I said. Mikaela looked at me and then gave a slight nod.

"So you'll let us help?" Carlos asked.

"Only if it gets out of hand." Mikaela said. Should have known that's what her answer was going to be. I looked at Kendall and then looked back at Mikaela. Logan had a point when he said that they were a like, their both thick headed. Though I think Mikaela might be a little more stubborn.

"Okay onto a less depressing topic." I said, standing up.

Mikaela nodded and then smiled. "I missed you guys." She said, giving me a hug.

"Best day ever." I said.

"Uhh...James...To tight." Mikaela said.

I took a step back and smiled. "Sorry. It's just you took three days to finally talk to us again. It was miserable." I said.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to talk to you guys, but for some reason whenever I was near you I just couldn't get myself to talk. I blame myself on that part." She said, hugging Carlos.

"We're just glad that your talking to us again." Carlos said. Mikaela smiled.

* * *

**YAY! Mikaela is talking to all of the guys again! Woot woot! lol  
Mikaela's ex-boyfriend is kind of a jerk...but she did handle herself pretty well.  
But it's not over! uh oh  
This chapter was pretty long. I got carried away. Ha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**MIKAELA's POV**

I crossed my arms over my chest, and tried hard to stand still. Jason was going to be here any second now, and I wasn't to happy about it, but I told him that I'd hear him out, not that it would do any good. I looked over at Kendall. "What are you still doing here?" I asked, walking over by him. None of the guys were to happy about me talking to Jason, but what can they do? Drag me out of the lobby before Jason actually does show up? This was my decision.

"I think that your making a huge mistake agreeing to talk to your ex." Kendall said.

I glared at him. "He wouldn't do anything with all these people around, and besides that he's harmless. We're just going to talk. That's all." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Mikaela?" I glanced over to find Jason standing a few feet away.

"Be careful Mikaela." Kendall said, walking towards the elevator. I knew that he wasn't actually going to leave the hotel lobby, and I was okay with that.

"Jason." I said, glaring at him. Jason took a couple of steps towards me. "Stay away from me. I agreed to talk to you, that's all." I said, taking a couple of steps back, making sure the distance between us stayed the same.

"I know what I did to you is stupid, and I regret it. I honestly haven't stopped thinking about you since you moved away." Jason said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I haven't thought of you at all since I broke up with you. I think it might have been the best decision I ever made. You hurt me Jason. You didn't cheat on me once, but twice. You know there's a saying for that 'Once a cheater, always a cheater." I said,

"So your saying that your truly over me?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I nodded. "Yep." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Don't try to come any closer. I will slap you ten times harder than what I did." I said.

Jason looked at me. "Is there someone else?" He asked.

"No.." I thought about it for a little bit. Was there someone else? I honestly didn't know. "Maybe." I said. I'm not going to lie, but sometimes I think that it would be the smart thing to do. Especially in situations like this.

"Who? Was it the tall blonde that I saw you with." Jason said.

I looked at him. "He's just a friend." I said, running a hand through my hair. "You know guys and girls are allowed to be friends. I'd like to be friends with you, but how can I if you're acting like this? Jason I told you over a month ago that we're over with. It's better this way." I said, hoping that he would just drop the subject.

"No. I don't want to be friends with you, I want to be with you." He said, taking a couple steps towards me.

I looked at him and shook my head. "I can't be with you. I'm sorry." I said.

Jason studied my face. "Let me ask you this, if you had a decision to leave here and get a fresh start, would you?" He asked. I was not expecting this to happen. I stared at him.

"I'm don't know, maybe. But I can't just pack up my things and leave. I have friends here." I said.

"Why not? We could both get a fresh start."

I glared at him. "Unbelieveable, less then a minute ago you were trying to get back with me, and now your saying I should leave palm woods? Leave my friends?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's the real reason why you don't want to leave here?" Jason asked.

I looked away. "Maybe you coming here was a mistake. The only reason I asked you to come here was because you had asked me to hear you out. I did that. Now I think it's best that you leave." I said.

Jason looked at me. "Before I do, let me ask you one last time. Would you come with me?" He asked.

"You're running away from your problems again, and this time I'm not going to be the one who tries to help you. I'm sure you're new girlfriend would be glad to leave with you, go ask her." I said. Jason stared at me before walking out of the hotel. I ran a hand through my hair. I thought about what he said about getting a fresh start, and I thought that might not be a bad idea. But that's why I came to palm woods. "I know that you guys were listening in." I said, looking over at the front desk.

"I don't trust him, so of course we were listening in." Kendall said.

I looked at him and smiled. "And I told you that I can handle him." I said.

"Hey Mikaela when he was talking about getting a fresh start, and asked you if you'd come with him. Were you seriously thinking about it?" Carlos asked. I looked at him, and bit my lip. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Who'd want to leave palm woods? This place is awesome." James said.

Kendall looked at him. "Thanks for your opinion, but Carlos didn't ask you he asked Mikaela." He said.

"Mikaela?" Logan asked.

I looked at them. "Yeah I was thinking about it. I thought it wouldn't be that bad of an idea." I said, walking towards the elevator. I felt a hand grab my arm, I spun around coming face to face with Kendall.

"Mikaela why would you consider leaving?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I feel like I'm not accomplishing anything. Unless you can give me a reason to why I should even consider staying here, I don't think I'll be around for much longer." I said, my eyes locked on Kendall's.

* * *

**Description for Mikaela; she is 18 years old, 5'6 and slender with long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She has her nose pierced (right).  
Mikaela is easy going, she gets along with just about everyone, every she'll stumble upon someone that she doesn't like. She doesn't like asking for help unless is absolutely necessary and she likes to speak her mind.  
I didn't realize that I never describe her. So my bad...I'm not the best when it comes to describing somone.**

I'm not a huge fan of drama in real life, but stories are different. Ha!


	19. Chapter 19

**KENDALL's POV**

_"Unless you can give me a reason to why I should even consider staying here, I don't think I'll be around for much longer." _That kept repeating in my head, and I'm sure Mikaela would actually leave Palm wood Springs.

"Do you think she'll actually leave?" James asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Unless we can give her a reason why she should stay, I think she will leave." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. There were a ton of reasons, but would any of them be good enough.

Carlos sat on the back of the couch. "I'm blaming Jason for this. He's the one who put that idea into her head." He said.

I nodded. "That is very true." I said.

James stood up. "Well I can think of one good reason why she shouldn't leave palm woods." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Because of me. You know because I'm awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"As much as I'd love to agree with that, I doubt it'd be good enough." Logan said,

"What about a song?" Carlos asked.

"What song?" I asked.

Carlos shrugged. "What about invisible or you're not alone?" He asked.

"That might actually work." Logan said. I stared at them.

"So we perform a song? We tried that before and look how that turned out." I said.

"That was a different song. This time we tell her, so she doesn't feel left out and we'll only perform invisible." Carlos said. I looked at James, he nodded a little.

"Or you're not a lone." Logan added.

"I still don't think it's going to work." I said.

'Well then come up with another reason as to why she shouldn't leave palm woods and you can tell her after we perform the song. I think it will be enough." James said. That was a pretty good idea.

* * *

**CAMILLE's POV**

"So how'd it go with Jason." I asked, looking at Mikaela. I've noticed that she's been quiet, which isn't very common of her.

"Take a guess." She said.

I stratched my head. "What all happened?" I asked.

Mikaela sighed and looked at me. "Well he talked about wanting to get back together, which was shot down pretty fast. Then he asked me to basically run away with him. I told him no. But the idea of basically getting a fresh start, that has stuck." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Wait? What?" I asked confused. I guess I didn't fully understand what she was saying.

"Hey Mikaela. Camille."

I looked up to see Kendall's little sister Katie standing in front of us. "Hey." I said.

"Hi." Mikaela said.

"So I overheard my brother talking, and I was wondering if you are actually thinking about leaving palm woods?" Katie asked, looking at Mikaela.

"What!?" I asked. That's what she meant by getting a fresh start. "Mikaela I thought you came here to get a fresh start." I said, looking at her also.

"I'm thinking about it. I didn't say that I was leaving, at least not yet. I'm just not sure this is the lifestyle for me." She said, standing up.

"I'd beg to differ, especially when it comes to my older brother." Katie said.

Mikaela was walking away, but she stopped and turned around. "What?" She asked. I looked at Katie and then looked at Mikaela, clearly she hasn't forgot about the past couple days already.

"Since you came to palm woods, my brother has been a lot happier." Katie said.

Mikaela looked at Katie and then looked at me. 'I need to go do something." She said, walking away. I wondered what she was going to do, I wasn't going to ask though.

Katie looked at me. "I don't know if I want to get any older, it seems complicated." She said.

I laughed and nodded. "You have no idea." I said.

* * *

**CARLOS's POV**

"Your the one who came up with the idea to sing a song, so it only make sense that your the one to ask Gustavo." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah but your not afarid of him." I countered. Kendall just shrugged,

James stood next to Kendall. "Someone needs to ask Gustavo." He said. I pointed at Kendall. It made sense to have the bravest ask, since I'm far from brave when it comes to Gustavo.

"Oh no," Kendall said.

"How bad can it be?" Logan asked, looking at me.

"Umm..I remember you saying that he was the devil when we first met him." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Kendall looked at Logan and then looked back at me.

"That was a long time ago!" Logan said.

"I'm sure you still feel that way about him." I said.

James looked back and forth between Logan and me. "Kendall, why don't you just ask Gustavo? Carlos might freeze up, especailly if Gustavo is in a bad mood." He said. I nodded.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said, walking into the studio. James and Logan followed him, I decided to stay behind.

"CARLOS!" James said. I glanced over to find my friends all staring at me, so there goes that plan.

"Gustavo?" Kendall asked, looking around.

"Well he's not here, so let's try again tomorrow." I said, turning around.

Logan grabbed hold of my shirt. "Don't think about it. We're in this together." He said.

I saw Gustavo come walking out of his office. "What?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't look very happy about us being here, but he didn't seem to be angry, _yet._

"We wondering if we can perform a song at the palm woods? Carlos came up with the idea." Kendall said.

"What song?"

"Either Invisible or You're not alone. But we're leaning towards invisible." James said.

"Okay. When?" Gustavo asked.

"Tomrrow night." I said. Everyone looked at me, I think they were surprised. At least James and Kendall were since I was giving them a hard time about who should ask Gustavo.

"Fine. Just one song." Gustavo said, heading back to his office.

"Isn't it your day off? Why are you in your office?" Kendall asked. And here we go.

Gustavo glared at Kendall. "I'm getting some stuff." He said. I doubted that, and I'm sure Kendall didn't believe that, but I hoped that he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Okay. We'll get out of your way." He said. I let out a breath of air, not realizing that I was actually holding my breath. Kendall has gotten himself into a lot of touble with Gustavo in the past, and most of it had to do with him talking back.

* * *

**Heyio! This chapter may not be one of my best because I got writer's block a for bit. I started working on this chapter last night, but nothing stuck. So hope this is an okay chapter. If not sorry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**LUCY's POV**

I was finally back at the palm woods, after being gone on a mini tour for like a month. I wondered if anything changed. I was really looking forward to seeing the guys again. I missed them a lot, especially Kendall. I walked into the hotel and saw Camille right away, she had her back towards me. "Hey Camille." I said, walking towards her.

She spun around. "Lucy? You're back?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Do you know where the guys are?" I asked.

Camille looked over her shoulder and then looked back at me. "I think thier out by the pool, getting ready to perform a song or something. Umm..I need to go find someone. Glad your back." She said, walking away. I stared after her for a little bit, she seemed startled that I was back. Okay what has all happened in the past month? I shrugged and walked out towards the pool, I spotted the guys right away. They all had their backs to me, I walked over towards them and tapped Kendall on his shoulder.

He turned around and got big eyes. "Lucy! You're back." He said. He sounded more surprised then excited.

James almost turned around. "When you did you get back?' He asked. Now I really wanted to know what happen while I was gone.

"About five minutes ago, I came looking for you guys right away." I said, smiling.

Kendall smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Glad you're back." He said. Well that was a little more improvement. James however actually picked me up to give me a hug. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he still has a crush on me.

"So anything excited happen while I was gone?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Kendall frowned a little. "You can say that." He said.

"So what are you guys doing anyways?" I asked. I know Camille said something about them performing a song. I was curious as to which song.

"Setting up. We're going to be performing a song in an hour." Logan said.

I nodded. That wasn't hard to figure out. "What for?" I asked.

Kendall sighed. "You'll have to wait to find out." He said. I smiled a little, wondering if the reason was because I'm back, though they seemed surprised like as if they weren't expecting me back today. But who knows, maybe they'll surprise me.

* * *

**MIKAELA's POV**

I sat on a recliner reading a book, with my legs hanging over the chairs arms. I was relaxing in my hotel room, with everything that's been going on I'm surprised that I was even able to relax. I heard a knock on the hotel door, I got up and set my book down. I wondered who could be at the door this time. I opened the door and saw Camille standing before me. "What's up?" I asked.

"You need to come with me." She said, smiling.

I looked down at what I was wearing. "Can I change first?" I asked.

"Fine. Just be quick." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a loose off the shoulder white shirt.

I walked out of the hotel room and looked at Camille. "Okay so where are we going?" I asked, running a hand through my long hair. I was still thinking about leaving palm woods, but I know that it's not going to happen in the next couple days. I was thinking maybe in a week or so, unless there is a reason for me to stay. I thought about Kendall and how he's almost always been there for me. Well they all been, but Kendall's been a little more. If that makes sense.

"Poolside. I think you'll like this. The guys are going to perform a song." Camille said.

I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "Again? I remember very well what happen last time." I said.

Camille laughed. "Don't worry. I think you'll like the song." She said. I frowned a little and then started walking again. I hoped that she was right. It's not that I didn't enjoy the songs, cause I did. It's just what happen after that I'm not very fond of. I really don't know why I went off on Kendall, I guess I was just extremely annoyed with what I found out that night.

"I'm taking your word on this." I said, smiling.

* * *

**LOGAN's POV**

"Logan. Found Mikaela, she wasn't trying to hide like you thought she'd be." Camille said, crossing her arms over her chest.I glanced over at her and smiled. I knew I shouldn't have told her that.

I tapped Kendall on the shoulder. He glanced at me and then turned around. "Hey you found her. Where was she?" He asked.

"In her room." Camille said.

Mikaela looked really confused now, I wondered what Camille all told her. "What is this all about?" She asked, pointing to the band equipment. At least was didn't ask why we thought that she'd be hiding.

"Going to be performing a song." Kendall said.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. "I can figure that out, but I want to know why? I could still be in my room reading a book." She said. James looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it, which may have be a smart idea.

"Hey."

I looked to find Lucy walking towards us. This might be interesting. "Hey Camille, have you met Mikaela?" I asked. I pointed at Mikaela, so that way Lucy knew who I was talking about, though I'm sure she would have up two and two togther on her own.

"Umm..No. When did she get here?" Lucy asked. I swear that she glared at Mikaela.

Kendall must of also notcied, because he raised an eyebrow. "About a month ago, she arrived shortly after you left." He said.

Mikaela looked at Lucy. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise." She said. I looked at Kendall, he had an amused look on his face.

Camille looked between Lucy and Mikaela. "Mikaela is a really good actress." She said. I could tell that she was uncomfortable. I think I would be too, since Lucy kept glaring at Mikaela. I think I knew why.

* * *

**I finally decided to bring Lucy into the story.  
Wonder if Lucy and Mikaela will end up being friends or not. **


	21. Chapter 21

**THIRD's PERSON POV**

Mikaela stood next to Camille, refusing to be by Lucy since the chick keeps glaring at her. She's not blind, she knew that everytime she said something to Kendall, Lucy would glare. What did she have to be jealous of? The question that Mikaela has asked herself lately is does she have a crush on Kendall or starting to develop feelings for him.

"What's on your mind?" Camille asked, glancing at Mikaela.

Mikeala smiled a little. "So this song that the guys are performing is suppose to be their way of saying that I shouldn't leave palm woods?" She asked, running a hand though her hair.

Camille nodded. "I think you'd be making a huge mistake if you did." She said.

"Oh please, let her leave." Lucy said. Mikaela stared at her and raised an eyebrow. She knew better than to say anything back, because all it'd do is start an argument between them.

"Lucy. You don't know Mikaela." Camille said.

"Don't I?" Lucy asked, walking towards Mikaela. "I know that you probably have feelings for Kendall and he clearly has feelings for you." She said. Mikaela rolled her eyes. Has she been that blind?

"Just be quiet. I think thier about to start." Camille said. Lucy glared at Mikaela once more before turning her attention to the guys. Mikaela glanced at Camille, seriously wondering what she did to Lucy to make her dislike her so much.

_**Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder**_  
_**And your world just feels so small**_  
_**Put yourself on the line and time after time**_  
_**Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive**_  
_**Are you out of mind or just invisible**_

_**But I won't let you fall**_  
_**I see you, through them all**_  
_**And i just wanna let you know**_

_**Oh, when the lights go down in the city**_  
_**You'll be right there shining bright**_  
_**You're a star and the sky's the limit**_  
_**And I'll be right by your side**_  
_**Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me**_  
_**Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible**_

_**Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of**_  
_**Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away**_  
_**And night after night, always trying to decide**_  
_**Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd**_  
_**Do you take a chance or stay invisible**_

_**But I won't let you fall**_  
_**I see you, through them all**_  
_**And i just wanna let you know**_

Mikaela ran a hand through her hair and smiled a little, she glanced at Camille. "This song is awesome." She said. She seemed to be locked on the guys performing. They are really good live  
Camille nodded. "I said that they should have you up their by them, but they didn't think that you'd like that." She said. Mikaela looked at her and laughed a little. They were probably right. Lucy once again glared at her. Mikaela rolled her eyes, trying her best to ignore her, but Lucy was starting to get on her nerves.

_**Oh, when the lights go down in the city**_

_**You'll be right there shining bright**_  
_**You're a star and the sky's the limit**_  
_**And I'll be right by your side**_  
_**Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me**_  
_**Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible**_

_**Gotta look far, I'll be where you are**_  
_**I wish you could see what I see**_  
_**So don't ask why, just look inside**_  
_**Baby it's all you need**_  
_**And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)**_  
_**Take my hand and go**_  
_**Cause you're so beautiful**_  
_**And everytime that**_

_**Oh, when the lights go down in the city**_  
_**You'll be right there shining bright**_  
_**You're a star and the sky's the limit**_  
_**And I'll be right by your side**_  
_**Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me**_  
_**Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible**_

_**Oh, when the lights go down in the city**_  
_**You'll be right there shining bright**_  
_**You're a star and the sky's the limit**_  
_**And I'll be right by your side**_  
_**Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me**_  
_**Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible**_

They didn't talk for the rest of the song. Mikaela wanted to listen to the lyrics, and it was easier for her to ignore Lucy when she was focusing on the guys.

"That is for a good friend of ours. We hope that you decide to stay at palm woods. You belong here." Carlos said, smiling. Mikaela couldn't even stop herself from smiling.

Camille looked at Mikaela and smiled. "So you going to stay?" She asked.

Mikaela nodded. "Yeah. You guys are the best." She said. The four guys came running and pulled Mikaela into a group hug.

"We're glad that you're staying." Camille said, she just smiled. Lucy on the other hand didn't look as happy.

* * *

**KENDALL's POV**

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be getting many more glares from Lucy now that I'm not leaving palm woods." Mikaela said. We were both sitting on the back of the couch, near the pool. I had weird Deja vu since the last time we were here, Mikaela had gone off on me.

"Well I wish I could help you there." I said.

Mikaela glanced at me. "She'll listen to you." She said, running a hand through her long hair.

"I'll talk to her but I can't make any promises." I said smiling.

"Figured that." She said, rolling her eyes.

I looked at her, she really was pretty and I don't think she realizes it. Mikaela looked at me and raised her eyebrows, I guess that's the new way of asking what. I laughed a little. "I wouldn't worry to much about Lucy you know." I said.

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked.

"Because she's a good person." I said. know that's probably not something she wants to hear, since Lucy has done nothing but glare at her.

She sighed. "I'm not worried. I know she's a good person, I just don't like being glared at especially if I barely know the person." She said.

"So you wouldn't want me glaring at you if I just met you?" I asked.

Mikaela looked at me and smiled. "Oh I don't know. I might have thought you were awesome because you're in BTR and not bad-looking." She said.

I chuckled. "Not bad-looking?" I asked. Mikaela nodded. I looked at her and saw that she was still looking at me, I felt myself start leaning and saw that Mikaela was doing the same. She raised a hand and touched my neck. We were probably about an inch apart when I heard someone clearing their throat. Mikaela pulled away, I found Lucy standing in front of us. "Hey Lucy." I said. There's a way to ruin the moment.

* * *

**UH-OH! Mikaela and Kendall came so close to kissing, and Lucy interrupted. Think there might be more drama between Lucy and Mikaela now.  
What do you think of this chapter?  
I think I might be addicted to the drama in this story...lol**


	22. Chapter 22

LUCY's POV

I waited for Mikaela outside her hotel room, knowing that eventually she'd have to come out. I wasn't very happy with what had _almost _happened last night. I heard moment in the hotel room, meaning that Mikaela is probably going to be coming out shortly. Sure enough not even 15 seconds later Mikaela came walking out of her hotel room, and then ended up letting out a small scream. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said.

Mikaela glared at me. "What do you want? You know what, save it." She said, walking away.

I grabbed her arm, but she quickly yanked it away. "You know I may not know you very well, but I'd say you have a bit of an attitude." I said.

"You don't know me at all. Yesterday I endured you glares all afternoon. The only people I ever have a problem with are the people who have a problem with me first. Since you have a problem with me, that means I have a problem with you." She said.

She got me there. "Well I'm not the one messing with Kendall's feelings." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mikaela's blue eyes darkened. "I'm not messing with anyones feelings. Your the one messing with James feelings. You can't see that he's crazy about you. I picked that all up just yesterday." She said, walking away.

I had a feeling if I even thought about putting a hand on her again, she might actually try taking a swing. I think I might have actually made her angry. "You've been here for what a month and your acting like you know everyone so well." I asked. I honestly didn't know how to stop, because I loved seeing how far I can push someone.

Mikaela spun around so fast, and glared at me. "Don't you dare judge me! I'm not acting like I know anyone. I am just good at reading people. Plus I have always listened to what the guys and camille have to say. I never judge a book by it's cover." She said, walking away from me again. I wondered if I should just keep bugging her. I can tell that Mikaela is really annoyed.

"I don't judge books by their cover." I said.

Mikaela stopped walking and once again turned towards me. "What do you think you're doing with me? I didn't do anything yesterday expect talk to Kendall and you kept glaring at me. Honestly would it kill you to be polite?" She asked.

"What's going on out here?" I saw that James and Kendall were standing over a few feet away from me.

"Oh nothing. Just having a conversation with the new girl." I said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. 'That's not even close to what I'd call it." She said, walking away. I smirked. I think I won this round.

"James stay here with Lucy, I'll try to get Mikaela cooled down." Kendall said, following Mikaela.

"What? No!" I said. That was so not what I was expecting.

James held me back. "Don't even think about it Lucy." He said. I glared at him and then softened my look I knew that James has a huge crush on me, maybe I can sweet talk him into letting me go. "Again don't bother, it won't work." He said, throwing me over his shoulder. This was all unexpected, I didn't even know how he knew that I was going to try to sweet talk him into letting me go.

"You know I'm proud of myself. I got to make the new girl made after knowing her for only a day." I said.

James scoffed. "I don't considered that something to be proud of Lucy." He said. That is where he is so wrong, I was proud of it. I didn't know that I could make someone that angry.

* * *

MIKAELA's POV

"Go away Kendall." I said, walking out of the hotel. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I had to get away from Lucy.

"Mikaela!" Kendall said, he grabbed hold of my arm.

I spun around so fast that I thought I might lose my balance. "If you are going to defend Lucy, don't bother wasting your breath because after what she just did, I have no interest in what she has to say." I said. My blood was still boiling from earlier.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay I won't defend her, but would it be wrong to ask you how this exactly started?" He asked.

I shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? I came out of my hotel room and she was right there!" I said. I ran both my hands through my hair, I was really frustrated.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"You better watch it Kendall, I might end up punching you by accident." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I sighed and looked at Kendall. "I had asked her what she wanted, but then basically told her not to bother but she didn't listen." I said.

"That's how it got started." Kendall said.

I nodded and then sat down on the grass. "I can't believe that I let her get to me." I said, putting my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my back and knew that it was Kendall, since he was the only one around.

"Look I think Lucy is just jealous. Eventually she'll get over it." He said.

I looked up. "And if she doesn't? Kendall I cannot keep going on like this. I never asked for any of this, I don't want some chick hating on me all because she's jealous." I said, running a hand through my hair. I tend to do that a lot I know, it's a habit of mine.

"So you know why she's jealous?" He asked.

I looked away. "I'm pretty sure I know why." I said. Kendall stood up and then reached down with his hand, I glanced up at him and then took his hand allowing him to help me stand up.

"Come on." He said. I half expected him to head back towards the hotel, but instead he headed into the oppisite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was still holding hands with Kendall.

"You need to cool down a little more, so it's best to stay away from the hotel for now." He answered, looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow and then shook my head. "Well i guess I should say Thank you." I said, for some reason I thought of what almost happened last night and I couldn't help but wonder 'what if?' I really wasn't sure if I should bring it up or not, but I know that it's been burning in my mind since last night.

* * *

**Ooo...Lucy got Mikaela to snap. Gotta love the Drama in this chapter. Ha!  
Wonder if these two will ever become friends.  
I had basically rewrote this chapter, I wasn't to happy with the other one. Idk who all read it, but I'd say that this one is a lot better and a tad bit more intense.  
I think one the most powerful questions it 'What if?' **


	23. Chapter 23

KENDALL's POV

"You do know that eventually we'll have to go back to palm woods because I have a friend coming to visit." Mikaela said, running a hand through her hair. We were basically walking around the block, since Mikaela needed to cool down after what happen this morning. Lucy must of pushed Mikaela alittle to far because she was angry.

"When?" I asked.

"Umm...I'm not sure." She said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. "In an hour, maybe less." She said.

I looked at her and nodded. "Okay. Do you think that your cooled down enough to go back to the hotel?" I asked. She looked up at and me and then shook her head. "Do you want to keep walking around the block or no?" I asked.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "No. Honestly, I'm just going to sit down and stare up at the clouds. I find that relaxing." She said, smiling.

"Okay." I said. Mikaela found a spot to sit down on the grass, I sat down next to her.

"Kendall can I ask you a question?" She asked, looking at me.

I glanced at her and nodded. "You don't need to ask me for permission. Just come out and say it, you usually do that anyways." I said.

Mikaela smiled. "What exactly happen last night?" she asked, leaning back so that she was perched on her elbows.

I frowned a little. "I'm not exactly sure what happen. But if you think about it, nothing did happen." I said. Mikaela sighed and fell back so that she was laying completing on the grass.

"I know. It's just been bugging me a little." She said. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Don't read to much into that." She said, smiling.

I nodded and sighed. "So you said that you have a friend coming to visit." I said.

Mikaela sat up and looked at me. "Yeah, she's a couple months younger then me, and she really wants to be an actress. Her parents are giving her a couple weeks to decide if she wants to stay or go back home. So basically I'll get a roommate." She said, running a hand through her hair.

I smiled. "What's her name?"

"Kailey." Mikaela said. She looked at her cell phone, she most of gotten a text or something. "She's here already. I swear she said that she wasn't going to be arriving until around noon. It's only 11:15." She said.

I stood up. "Okay, let's get back to the hotel then." I said. I reached down with my hand, and Mikaela once again allowed me to help her stand up. I looked at her, and saw that she was looking at me. We stood like that for a couple seconds.

"The hotel?" Mikaela asked, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

Mikaela smiled even more. "We gotta get back to the hotel." She said. I nodded and walked besides her as we walked back to the hotel. "Thank you by the way. I think I really needed the fresh air." She said, glancing at me.

"Always glad to help out." I said, smiling at her.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

_"MIKAELA!" _

As Mikaela came walking into the hotel only a few feet in front of Kendall, she was greeted by someone basically tackling her. She was uprepared and actually lost her balance, falling backwards. Kendall was caught off guard and ended up getting taken down two. "Ow." She said, laying on the floor. She put a hand on her head.

"You can say that again." Mikaela glanced over to find Kendall was laying on the floor also, she started laughing.

Mikaela saw someone standing near where she was laying. "Kailey?" She asked.

"Hey chicka. Sorry about knocking you over." She said, smiling.

Mikaela sat up and felt a little dizzy. "Yeah. Nice time give me a heads up or something, because I can certainly tell you that it hurt. Sorry Kendall." She said, standing up.

Kendall smiled. "It's okay. Next time I'll make sure not to walk behind you." He said. Mikaela laughed again.

"That was perfect. Do you think I can get a different angle of you guys falling?"

Mikaela looked at Bitters, he was holding a digital camera. "You did not take pictures of us getting knocked over." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and walking towards Bitters.

"Ooo I could say no, but then I'd be lieing. I wonder how much these could go for since Kendall is in them." Bitters said, he started chuckling. Mikaela shook her head, he is extremely weird.

Logan and Carlos came walking into the hotel lobby. "Hey where have you two been all morning?" Logan asked.

"Went for a walk around the block a few times. I needed to cool off after something that happened this morning. Anyways, This is my friend Kailey. Kailey I'm sure you know who these three are." Mikaela said.

"Three of the members from Big Time Rush. Where's the fourth one?" She asked.

Mikaela shrugged and then looked at Kendall. "Where is James?" She asked.

"Probably still with Lucy. I told him to make sure that she didn't try to come after you this morning." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm confused." Kailey said.

Mikaela looked at her. "Let's just say that I kind made an enemy. I can't be be in the same room with her for more then a few minutes otherside we'll be trying to tear each other apart. I this really close to doing that this morning." She said, her eyes seemed to darken a little from the memory.

"Lucy?" Carlos and Logan asked at the same time.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what James did or if he's even alive." He said.

"That's horrible. You don't say that about your friend." Mikaela said. She was trying to get a straight face, because just the way Kendall said 'or if he's even alive,' was enough to get someone to laugh. Kendall just shrugged.

* * *

JAMES's POV

I leaned against the door and looked at Lucy. "When are you going to let me out of this room? Seriously there is no way Mikaela can still be angry." Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I pulled out my phone and texted Kendall. _'Hey Lucy is getting bored. Is is safe yet?' _I looked at her. "You need to stay away from Mikaela. That was a mean thing that you did earlier." I said.

"Oh come on you too?" Lucy asked, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Crushing on Mikaela. Seriously what is with you guys?" Lucy asked.

I was confused. "How did you pick that up from just saying that you need to stay away from Mikaela. I think you're jumping to conclusions." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then who are you crushing on?" Lucy asked.

I starred at her. "Do I really need to answer that?" I asked. My phone went off. '_Yeah it's safe. There's someone who wants to meet you. So come to the hotel lobby.' _I've been stuck in the hotel room with Lucy for almost two hours, not that I minded. But I was glad to finally be out. "Stay away from Mikaela." I said, walking out of her hotel room. I know Lucy was only a couple feet behind me.

"So your not going to answer my question?" Lucy asked.

I glanced back at her. "No." I said. I didn't really care at the moment. It didn't take long to get to the hotel lobby, I spotted the guys and Mikaela right away, there was someone new that they were talking to. She had blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders, was a little shorter then Mikaela, but was slender like her. I wondered if she was Mikaela's sister.

"Hey." I said, joining the group.

"This is Kailey, a friend of Mikaela's." Carlos said. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Carlos has a slight crush on her. She was pretty.

"Finale BTR member James." Mikaela said, she was leaning against the front desk. I glanced over my shoulder, wondering where Lucy went since she was following until I got to the hotel lobby. I really hoped that she was going to try something stupid.

* * *

**So this chapter doesn't have as much drama; but I sure there's going to be a lot more drama throughout the story. Haha.  
Think Lucy is going to leave Mikaela alone or try to cause more problems with her?**


	24. Chapter 24

LUCY's POV

I haven't seen Mikaela around much, I'm pretty sure that she was avoiding me after what happen the other day. Not that I really cared, I was that I could hang with the guys knowing that Mikaela won't come near me.

I walked up to the guys, they were chilling by the pool. "Hey I haven't seen Mikaela around. Is everything okay with her?" I asked, pretending to care. I'm sure any one could tell that it was an act.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at me. "She's not here today." He said. Guess he wasn't going to say anymore.

"Why?" I asked.

"Does it really matter?" Logan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess not. I'm glad that she's not here, because then it means that I can hang out with my four favorite guys." I said, smiling. That wasn't a lie. I secretly crossed my fingers hoping that Mikaela would be gone for the whole day, and maybe tomorrow.

"Why can't you hang with us when Mikaela is around? Oh wait I remember because you two will practically tear each other apart if your even near each other." James said.

I smirked. "I don't think that. So what are you guys going to do all day?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Probably just hang out today. Maybe go to the beach." He said. I looked at him and then looked at the pool. Why bother to go to the beach when there's a pool right at the hotel.

"Beaches give you more options." Logan said.

I nodded. "Okay. So let's go to the beach." I said. I walked back into the hotel lobby and nearly collided with Camille.

"Hey." She said.

"We're going to the beach. Want to come along?" I asked.

Camille raised her eyebrows. "The beach?" She asked. She looked over my shoulder at the guys.

"Something wrong?" I asked. I was curious and wondered if she'd actually answer the question.

"Umm..No. Yeah the beach sounds like fun." She said, walking away. I had a feeling that she knew something, but she wasn't going to tell me about it. That was okay with me. Guess I'd have to wait to find out once we get to the beach.

I looked over at the guys. "Hey, so why was Camille acting a little weird when I mentioned the beach?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe because she thought the same thing you did." He said. I frowned a little and then nodded. I haven't thought of it that way, instead I was thinking of something else.

"Well I'm going to go get ready." I said, smiling. Usually I don't like going to the beach, but I was pretty excited. I get to hang with the guys and I don't have to worry about Mikaela being there. I think this is going to be a fun, relaxing day.

* * *

MIKAELA's POV

I don't know what it is, but whenever I'm driving my car I actually relax. I know some people, like Kailey, tend to be tense whenever their driving. 'Not my birthday' by Allstar weekend was playing, I let Kailey choose the music.

"So where are we going? I'm guessing the beach or something?" My best friend asked. She was quiet for most of the ride.

I glanced at her before turning my attention back on the road. "Not right away, but yeah we'll going there. You look like you need to tan or something, because your pale." I said, laughing.

Kailey probably wanted to punch me in the arm, but choose not to. "Whatever not everyone can look tan all year round like you do." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm naturally tan." I said.

"Point exactly." She said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone. I've been driving for over an hour now. "You want to drive?" I asked. I knew what the answer was going to be.

"No." Kailey said.

I shook my head. "Okay. But you know Kails, I've never been in an accident yet. I know you've been pulled over a couple times for speeding." I said. I've been a little lucky, since I tend to speed.

"Don't remind me. The first time being a month after getting my license." She said, laughing.

I smiled. "So how you liking Palm woods?" I asked.

Kailey looked at me and smiled. "I'm loving it. Honestly everything about that place is awesome, and I'm so glad that I actually got to meet the guys. Thank you for that." She said.

"You would have met them sooner or later." I said. I know I met them on my first day too, but my reaction was a lot different then what Kailey's was. They probably got the impression that I didn't know who they were.

* * *

CAMILLE's POV

I sat down on the beach and looked out at the pacific ocean, it was really beautiful. I had spent basically an hour and a half in the car with the guys, so it was nice be breathing fresh air.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Logan walking towards him, he was soaked. I smiled. "Hey how's the water?" I asked.

Logan sat down next to me and shrugged. "It's nice, why aren't you swimming?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." I said. Kendall, James and Carlos came walking over. Lucy must of attempted to tackle Kendall, but ended up tackling Carlos because Kendall moved out of the way just as Lucy took the leap. I laughed, it was funny to watch. Kendall looked down at Lucy and Carlos laying on the sand, and he started laughing.

"Who you waiting for?" Logan asked. I was about to answer but I heard someone squeal, I looked over to find Kailey running towards her. Though she ended up doing a face plant only a couple seconds later, guess she couldn't catch her balance. I saw Mikaela walking towards us, but unlike Kailey she was laughing.

"Mikaela's here?" Lucy asked.

I stood up and nodded. "Yeah, before you accuse her of following us, Mikaela has been planning to come to the beach since this morning." I said, walking over towards Mikaela, who was helping Kailey up.

"Hey." She said. I saw that she frowned a little when she was Lucy. I really hoped that they won't try tearing each other apart. The guys came walking over, Lucy followed but kept her distance. Which was a good sign, since I knew the second they talked to each other it won't be something nice. "What took you so long to get here? Thought you'd be here before us." I said.

Mikaela looked at Kailey. "I was showing Kailey around the area." She said.

"You couldn't have told us that you were coming to the beach?" Kendall asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "I knew. Mikaela told me this morning before she left with Kailey. I was going to tell you, but then decided to keep my mouth shut." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I would have told you, but since I was kind in a hurry this morning and I didn't see you at all." Mikaela said.

"Let's go swimming." Kailey said, she grabbed hold of Mikaela's arm and started running towards the water. I was beginning to think that Kailey might be a clutz since she once again took a wipe out, I'm surprised that Mikaela didn't get pulled down with her. She did however fall over from laughing so hard.

I walked over towards them and shook my head. "What happen?" I asked.

Mikaela sat up and looked at Kailey. "She tripped herself." She said. I'm guessing my theory about Kailey being a clutz is correct. I glanced over at Lucy, she was standing next to James and glaring at Mikaela. I was hoping that Lucy won't try bothering Mikaela at all today, though I'm sure Kailey would back up Mikaela.

* * *

_**Think Mikaela and Lucy will actually get along for the day?  
**__**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but I guess I got a small case of writer's block. I honestly had no idea on how to approach this chapter. I hope that it's okay, if not well sorry. I've been working on this chapter for over two days now. Grr.  
~Stang~**_


	25. Chapter 25

THIRD PERSON POV

Kendall was actually kind of surprised that Mikaela and Lucy were kind of getting a long today, though the only time they exchanged words was when we were all talking. He knew that they weren't anywhere close to being friends, but at least they weren't glaring at each other. Kendall walked over to where Mikaela and Camille sat on the beach, looking out at the ocean and talking. "Why aren't you two in the water?" He asked

Mikaela looked up at me. "One word; Sharks." She said. Camille nodded.

He rolled his eyes. "They have people looking out for sharks, so your safe. Now come on, enjoy the water it's nice." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "You can't make me." She said. Well that's where was wrong. Kendall picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started walking towards the water. "Camille!" She said. Camille got up and tried to help her, not that it did any good.

"No. I'm sure you came to the beach to swim, not tan." He said.

Mikaela laughed. "Speak for yourself." She said. Kendall walked into the water. He dropped her when the water was deep enough, Mikaela let out a small scream before she hit the water and went under. A few seconds later she came up, glaring at Kendall. Camille stood a couple feet away, she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Bet you feel a little better now." Kendall said. Mikaela smirked and then started walking towards the shore. She got only a couple of feet before she was tackled by Carlos, and it was a really good tackle. They both went under, Carlos came up first followed shortly after Mikaela. She had to be having fun, she was trying to hide a smile.

Mikaela looked at Kendall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Happy I'm in the water." She said, her friend Kailey came running over. Well she tried to run through the water, and just about everyone knows that you can't run through the water once it's at a certain level. Running through shallow water is different. Kailey ended up falling and took Mikaela down with her. That's the third time in a roll that she was taken down. Well unless you count the beach. "Kailey!" She said, when she came up for the third time.

"Sorry. I tripped." She said.

Carlos laughed. "Tripped by water. Everyone knows that you can't run in water that is higher than the waist." He said.

Kailey blushed. "I was just glad to see that Mikaela is finally in the water. Though she apparently didn't come willingly." She said.

"Got that right." Mikaela said. They all laughed, even Camille. Mikaela just rolled her eyes and looked at them, clearly annoyed. Wouldn't you be a little annoyed after getting tackled twice. First time Kendall just dropped her into the water.

"Hey Where's Lucy and James?" Carlos asked.

Camille looked around. "I think their over there talking." She said. Everyone looked in the direction that she said. "Hey maybe we can get them to come in the water." She said.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan on doing that? Have Kendall carry them over his shoulder like he did with me?" She asked, glaring at him. She clearly still wasn't happy about getting dropped into the ocean, but she hasn't tried to do anything yet. Kendall got huge eyes and shook his head. She saw that and started laughing. "Aww...We wouldn't make you do that." She said.

"Yeah right." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think it's a bad idea. It worked for Mikaela." Kailey said.

Mikaela glared at her best friend and looked like she was on the verge of tackling her. "Yeah and I'm just so dang happy about it." She said sarcastically.

"I just noticed that we're missing Logan." Carlos said. Camille looked at him oddly and then pointed to Logan, who was standing next to him. "Oh. Hey when did you get here?" He asked.

"I've been standing here for a few minutes now." Logan said.

"Where you. I didn't notice." Carlos said. Mikaela raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at Kailey, who was staring at him with a goofy smile on her face. Mikaela splashed water at her, and that seemed to snap her out of her trans.

"What was that for?" Kailey asked. Mikaela just shurgged. James and Lucy came running into the water, making a huge splash as they both fell. Mikaela managed to move out-of-the-way. Kailey and Carlos got hit with the water.

"Well what do you know, you won't have to carry them after all." Mikaela said, looking at Kendall.

"What?" James asked.

Kendall looked at Mikaela. "Nothing. Mikaela is just talking without thinking." He said. That got Mikaela to glare at him. She has been know to talk without clearly thinking it over, but this wasn't one of those times. She didn't bother to correct him.

"We're all here now?" Kailey asked. Everyone nodded. "Hey what do you guys think of having maybe a camp fire tonight? or would that be a beach fire?" She asked. She can be clueless at times.

"That would be a bonfire kails." Mikaela said.

"Okay. So what do you guys say?" She asked. She looked at everyone's faces. Mikaela frowned a little and then nodded.

Carlos looked at her. "Will there be marshmallows?" He asked. Everyone started laughing. So basically that was settled. Kailey would have to get permission to have a bonfire on the beach, since it was her idea.

* * *

Carlos sat down on the log next to Kailey. "Hey where's Mikaela?" He asked, looking around.

"She went to go get something from her car." Kendall said.

Camille stood up. "I'll go get her, come on Kailey." She said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. Kailey obviously didn't want to go, but decided to follow Camille.

Lucy sat down next to Kendall and smiled at him. "I had a lot of fun today, you know despite Mikaela being here." She said.

"You should really get to know her better, she's a cool gal." Logan said. Lucy looked at him and rolled her eyes, that probably won't happen anytime soon.

"Don't count on it." She said.

Kendall looked at Logan. "Just let it go, we're here to have fun and relax." He said. James sat down on the other side of Lucy, the only three that were missing were Kailey, Camille and Mikaela. They should be back soon. Mikaela's car isn't parked that far away. Kailey came running up first, she somehow managed to run without tripping herself. Kendall looked over his shoulder to find Camille and Mikaela walking towards the bonfire. Leave it to them to take their time.

"Heyy." Mikaela said, she threw a bag of marshmallows at Carlos.

"What took you so long?" Logan asked, as Camille sat down next to him.

Mikaela sighed. "Well let's see Carlos wanted marshmallows, the only place that is currently open in a gas station a few miles away. I could have gone to wal-mart but that would have tooken longer." She said, sitting down next to Kendall.

"It's all good." Carlos said, he had like three marshmallows on a stick. Mikaela laughed.

Kailey glanced at Carlos and smiled. "If you guys would do this every night would you?" She asked.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I wouldn't mind the weekends, but during the weekdays no." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"I have to go with Mikaela on this one. Not everyone would have time to do this every night, though it's nice." Kendall said. James and Logan nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind." Carlos said.

"I'd say once a month, if even." Lucy said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "You do know that some people do like to hang out with their friends. I found that having out around a bonfire, it's a good way to catch up with your friends." She said.

"Well I don't really don't care." Lucy snapped at her.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, he had a feeling that they might end arguing again. "Hey we came to the beach to have fun, and that's what we're going to do. The night is still young." He said.

"We're sitting on logs around a bonfire." Kailey said.

Mikaela ran a hand through her hair. "Hey you're the one who suggested the bonfire. It's called up and do something if your bored." She said. She has an excellent point there. "You do know that there's an ocean less than a hundred feet away." She said.

"I'm not swimming in the ocean at night! I've seen Jaws." Kailey said. Mikaela busted out laughing.

Logan looked at Kailey. "Jaws is a movie. The chances of someone actually getting attacked by a shark are very slim. Most of the time it's because of mistaken identity." He said.

"That makes me feel so much better." Kailey said sarcastically.

"Kailey keep to the shallow water then, I've never heard of a shark attack in a foot of water." Kendall said. Logan nodded in agreement. Mikaela looked at Kailey and raised an eyebrow.

Kailey shook her head. "Maybe we should just go back to palm woods. The fire is almost out, and everyone looks exhausted." She said, standing up. Camille had actually fallen asleep, and Lucy looked like she was about ready to.

Mikaela stood up and stretched, she forgot that the log was behind her, so she went to take a step back but ended up tripping over the log and fell. "Ow." She said. James and Carlos were laughing. "Yeah so funny. Hey can I just stay here tonight? I'm cozy." She said.

Kendall shook his head a little and smiled. "I bet it is." He said, reaching down with his hand. Mikaela took it and let Kendall help her up. There was been a fair amount of falling today, though most of the time it was Kailey wiping out. Mikaela tripping over the log was her first time falling, all that other times someone else was evolved.

Kailey got up and started walking towards Mikaela's car. "Aren't you going to help?" Mikaela asked.

"No. I'm to tired." She said. Mikaela shook her head and helped Kendall put the fire out. James and Carlos were picking of the trash, well then they started throwing half empty water bottles at each other. Guys can they be so immature. Lucy, Logan and Camille were probably waiting by the cars, since they were tired too.

* * *

**Mikaela and Lucy managed to get along for one full day...**  
**I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. I've tried several ****different approaches and none seemed to work. I became a little frustrated, and gave myself a headache. haha.  
I know this is a long chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**KENDALL's POV**

"How was the beach?"

I looked up to find my little sister standing a couple of feet away from me. "It was fun." I said, leaning back on the couch. James and Carlos were still sleeping. We didn't get back till after midnite.

"Why'd you get back so late?" Katie asked, sitting down on the couch.

I sighed and looked at her. "Well because we decided to hang out for a little while longer, sat around a bonfire and talked." I said.

"Did everyone get along?"

She certainly was asking a lot of questions. "Yeah everyone got along, even Mikaela and Lucy. I think that might have just been for the day." I said, running a hand through my hair.

Katie smiled. "I'm sure it was, big brother." She said, standing up. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she knew something that I didn't know. I'll find a way to get katie to spill. I was about to say something when Logan came walking into the hotel room, followed by Camille and Lucy. Should have known that Mikaela wouldn't be with them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Logan looked at me. "These two wanted to see who was all up." He said. Katie shook her head and walked out of the hotel room, well so much for questioning her, I'll have to do that later.

"And?" I asked.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "I take it James and Carlos aren't up?" She asked.

I nodded. "You have to remember they stayed up to keep me company, while you three snored away in the back. Trust me having someone to talk to for an hour and a half is a lot better than listening to you guys snore." I said. I had chosen to drive, Mikaela followed in her car.

"I don't snore." Lucy and Logan said. Camille didn't deny that she did.

"Logan you do to snore, and Lucy you were snoring last night."

I looked over my shoulder to find James walking into the living room, he had a major case of the bed head. I busted out laughing. "Yeah so funny." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait what were you guys planning on doing to James and Carlos?" I asked, getting up off the couch.

Lucy smirked. "Dump cold water on them." She said.

James looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Good luck with trying to wake Carlos up, I think he can sleep through just about anything." He said. Me and Logan nodded in agreement.

Camille looked at Lucy. "What about one of us screams really loud?" She asked. I really hoped that they don't do that because some women can get some really high-pitched screams, and they hit the ears.

"No." Me, James and Logan said at the same time.

"You do that you'll wake up everyone in the hotel, and I'm sure some will be angry that you interpreted their sleep." James said. I glanced at the clock and wondered you'd still be sleeping at this time, it was almost noon. Well expect Carlos, since he was still sleeping. I wouldn't know about Mikaela and Kailey.

"You do know that I have ears right?" Carlos was up.

Camille crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Well there goes that plan. Way to go guys." She said. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Hey don't blame us. How were we suppose to know that Carlos was going to be getting up soon and would hear some of the conversation." Logan said.

"Why don't you go see if Mikaela and Kailey are up." James said. Yeah that's a smart idea, no telling what Lucy would do if Mikaela is still sleeping, she might do something worse then what she was planning to do to Carlos and James. That would basically start like a war between those two, since they still don't like each other.

"Good idea." Lucy said, smiling.

I looked at James and crossed my arms over my chest. "Talking without thinking dude?" I asked.

James looked confused at first and then it seemed to click. "You know what forget what I just said." He said, running a hand through his hair. Lucy was already out of the hotel room.

'Too late." Camille said, following Lucy. I looked at James and then took off running, I know that James was following. Carlos and Logan were probably also following, since they were curious as to what was going to happen.

**LUCY's POV**

I walked towards Mikaela's hotel room, Camille followed a few feet behind me. I knew that the door was going to be locked, but I was hoping that Kailey would be up. "Think they're up?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Camille. I saw that the guys had decided to follow, I think they were more curious to see what I was going to do.

"Think who's up?"

I wasn't paying attention, so when I looked forward again I jumped a little when I saw Mikaela standing a few feet in front of me. She didn't look very happy. "What was that?" I asked.

"Think who's up? You asked Camille if she thought they were up?" She asked. I then noticed that Kailey was standing a few feet behind Mikaela, but she looked tired.

Camille bit her lip, wondering what to say. I was stumped also. "We were coming to see if you were awake." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't scared of Mikaela, why should I be?

"Hey remember how much fun we had yesterday, let's not end it." Logan said.

Mikaela looked at Logan. "Sorry but that was a one time thing. Lucy brought this upon herself." She said, walking past me. Kailey looked at me and then looked at her best friend clearly confused. I wonder if Mikaela even told Kailey why were enemies.

"Your friend looked confused, did you even bother to tell her why we're enemies?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I glanced at James and Kendall, they seemed to be aware of what I was trying. Mikaela and Kailey stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Lucy." Kendall warned.

Kailey looked at me. "She told me okay. She said that you kept glaring at her the first day you met her, and then the next day you pushed her to her limits. We're best friends, we have no secrets." She said.

I glanced at Mikaela and I swore her eyes flashed something. It looked like anger or maybe it was guilt, it didn't last long though. So Mikaela hasn't told her everything. "If you say so." I said. I smirked as I walked past Mikaela. I was half expecting her to just launch herself at me, but that never happened. Everyone has said it more then once, whenever we're near each other we look like we're about to tear each other apart. Well not everyone can be friends, now can they.

**KAILEY's POV**

I sat on the couch in Mikaela's hotel room, I looked over at my best friend. She was sitting at the kitchen table and had papers scattered all over it, she most be been trying to figure something out. "You know what you need." I said, walking over to the table.

Mikaela glanced up. "What's that?" She asked.

I smiled. "You need a boyfriend, maybe you'll be less stressed." I said. She just rolled her eyes. "Come on Mikaela, you've been single for over a month. Don't you think it's time to move on from Jason?" I asked.

"I moved on Kailey, I just feel that I don't need a boyfriend right now." She said, running a hand through her hair.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Please. Just let me do this, I think I could find you ." I said.

Mikaela looked up at me again. She rested her head on her hand. "Fine I'll let you do this, but it's only a one time thing and Kailey if you want to stay at palm woods, I suggest you start getting auditions." She said, holding up a script. So that's what she was looking at.

"These aren't all scripts are they?" I asked.

"No." She said, without looking up. I think that was my cue to leave her alone, since she was right back to concentrating on whatever she is looking at. I was glad that she agreed to let me find her a man. I know Mikaela really well, so it should be easy.

* * *

**Mikaela and Lucy are basically right back to being enemies...kind of  
Makes stories more interesting when their are two people who don't like each other. (_That's what I think anyways)  
_Kailey's going to try and play match maker...haha!  
Hope y'all liked this chapter...I didn't have to worry about writer's block. YAY!  
~_Stang_~**


	27. Chapter 27

**MIKAELA's POV**

I really cannot believe that I agreed to let kailey basically set me up on a blind date, or whatever. I know she hasn't had much luck, most likely because she hasn't been trying very hard. I only agreed so she'd get off my back. I haven't been in the best mood since this morning, when I ran into Lucy.

"You have a date tonight."

I glanced up to find Kailey and Camille walking into my apartment. "What?" I asked. I know that's probably not the reaction that Kailey was hoping for, since she was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Kailey found you a date for tonight." Camille repeated.

"I got that." I said, running a hand through my long hair.

Kailey raised her eyebrows. "Thought you'd be more excited." She said.

I sighed. "I didn't think you'd find someone so soon. I mean it was just a couple of hours ago when you asked to 'find a guy' for me or whatever." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I honestly wasn't that excited, but I might be by the time I'm suppose to go on the date.

"Camille helped me. Though I had to practically beg her to help." Kailey said. I glanced at Camille, she had forced a smile and nodded. I wondered what that was all about.

I rolled my eyes. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Lucas." Kailey said. I glanced back at the script I was trying to memorize lines for, and then looked at Kailey. I wasn't going to be able to use this as an excuse, since I've studied the lines for the past couple hours. Gets boring after a while.

"What time tonight." I asked.

"6:30." Kailey said. I nodded. Though I really didn't want to go on the blind date, I could tell that it was making Kailey happy. That's the only reason I'm going on this date.

I got up and walked over to the door. "I need some fresh air." I said, leaving the apartment. I walked into the hallway, and leaned against the wall for a little bit. I wasn't sure what to think.

"Hey what exactly are you doing?"

I looked over to find Camille walking out of my apartment. "Leaning against a wall." I said, trying to hide my amusement, since it was pretty clear what I was doing.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Camille last I checked I'm single and allowed to date whoever I please. I only agreed because Kailey felt that I should move on after what happen with Jason, and she's right. It's been a month." I said.

"Yeah but I thought you had feelings for Kendall." Camille said.

I looked away. "I don't know. It's all very confusing if you were to ask me." I said. I was confused, but I know one things for sure I wasn't going to back out of this blind date, who knows maybe the date will end up going great.

**LOGAN's POV**

"Hey Logan!" I glanced over my shoulder to find my girlfriend Camille jogging towards me.

I smiled. "Hey Camille, what's up?" I asked. I know that we've broken up many times, but it's not that hard to figure out that we're crazy about each other and I wouldn't want it any other way. "Where you going in such a hurry?"

"No where. Why?" She asked, reaching for my hand.

"Okay." I said, reaching up and stratching the back of my head.

Camille looked at me and smiled. "I was wondering if you saw Kendall at all today." She said.

I frowned a little. "Not since this morning. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering. Kailey set Mikaela up on a blind date, or whatever. She moves pretty fast considering that Mikaela just agree to it this morning basically." She said.

"Mikaela has a date tonight? That should be awesome." I said.

Camille smiled a little. "It would be, but I think Mikaela is a little iffy about it and she's not in the best mood. I think it was something to do with Lucy this morning." She said. That made sense since both Lucy and Mikaela looked like they wanted to tear each other apart again, meaning that they only got along for one full day.

"Wish we were back at the beach, at least they were getting along." I said.

"That was only so they wouldn't ruin our fun day." Camille responded, smiling. I looked at her and nodded. I knew that she was right, but I think there might be hope for Lucy and Mikaela to become friends, hopefully.

"What have you been doing all day?" I asked.

Camille looked at me. "I've been helping Kailey. I knew this one guy who admires Mikaela, so I suggested him to Kailey. Well he agreed to go on the blind date." She said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Lucas." That name sounded familiar like I heard it from some where. I think Kendall might have been talking about him a few months back but I can't remember what it is he said about him.

"Do you know him or something? Because it looks like you know him." Camille said.

I shook my head. "No, I was trying to remember what Kendall said about him a few months back." I said. I looked around and spotted Kendall walking into the building. Well that was good timing on his part. "Hey Kendall!" I said, walking towards him.

Kendall stopped walking and looked at me. "Hey Logan!" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you remember what you were saying about some guy named Lucas a few months back?" I asked.

Kendall frowned a little. "Why you asking about him?"

"Kailey set him up on a blind date with Mikaela." Camille said.

"Well what I said about him is that he's a major player. He'll stay in the relationship until he gets bored and either break up with the chick or start dating another, so that way he can keep it interesting." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at Camille.

"That's impossible. I used to be friends with Lucas." She said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Key word 'used to'. Camille people are always changing, no on ever stays the same. Clearly Lucas became a player, and we all know how Mikaela feels about those kind of guys." He said, refering to her ex-boyfriend.

"Well she's going on the date, I can't see her backing out of that anytime soon." Camille said.

I nodded. "Should we warn her or let her find out for herself." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I had a feeling that if we didn't warn Mikaela there might be a possibility that she'll ignore us again when she finds out that we knew about Lucas being a player, if we tell her I wondered if she'd back out of the date then which I really doubted.

* * *

_**I ended up re-writing Logan's POV because I honestly didn't like that other one. So what do you think should they tell Mikaela or no?  
I also wanted to thank those who have read the story, I really appreciate it a lot.  
R&R please and thank you :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**KENDALL's POV**

Leave it to Logan and Camille to nomiante me to give Mikaela the news. I sighed and knocked onto Mikaela's apartment door. I wasn't even sure if she was still here, or if Kailey was. I must of waited for a minute or so before Mikaela finally answered the door, her hair was wet so she must of just gotten out of the shower or something.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Mikaela just raised her eyebrows. "I heard you have a date tonight...with Lucas." I said.

Mikaela nodded. "You heard correctly." She said,

"Do you know about his reputation?" I asked.

"What reputation?" She asked.

So she doesn't know. "Mikaela, Lucas is a player. Camille didn't know when she suggested Kailey to go talk to him." I said.

"Did you just say that he's a player?" She asked, she ran a hand through her wet hair.

I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, you must of been looking forward to the date." I said. Mikaela smiled a little and shook her head. "You weren't looking forward to it?"

She laughed. "No. The only reason I agreed was to get Kailey off my back. She thinks that I'm lonely, but honestly being around you guys I doubt anyone could feel lonely. But thanks for the heads up about Lucas." She said.

"Are you still going?" I asked.

Mikaela looked away for a few seconds. "I don't want to disappoint kailey." She said, looking back at me.

"Where is Kailey?" I asked.

"Where else would she be if not hanging with me? She's probably hanging with Carlos." She said.

I nodded. They've been hanging out a lot since Kailey arrived at palm woods. "Would she really want you to go out on a date if she knew the truth about Lucas?" I asked. I didn't think Kailey would be disappointed, but I didn't know her as well as Mikaela does.

I saw Mikaela bit her lip as she was thinking. "Now that you put it that way, no she wouldn't because she knows how I feel about players. I lost so much respect for Jason after I found out that he cheated on me, twice." She said.

"Sooo?" I asked.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and smirked. "Fine I'll tell Kailey. No date tonight. But I already know that she's not going to give up so easily, she'll just be more determined to find me a date." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. I frowned a little.

**CARLOS's POV**

"So Mikaela has a date tonight? How do you know if she won't back out?" I asked, leaning back on the couch. I was hanging out with Kailey, I could see why she's such good friends with Mikaela.

"I don't know she might, but Mikaela isn't one to back out of something unless something important comes up." She said, resting her hands on the back of her head.

I nodded. "Would you be mad?" I asked.

Kailey just shook her head. "No. I'd just try harder. Mikaela can be alittle picky. I've known her for a few years, and I catch onto these things." She said, smiling a little. Her phone went off, and she looked at it. "Mikaela is calling the date off, she said something about the guy being a player." I could tell that she was a little disappointed.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"No. Maybe you know him, his name is Lucas." She said,

I frowned a little. "I've heard of him. Camille used to friends with him, and I know that Kendall said that he's a player. He appreantly overheard Lucas bragging to his friends about dating more then one chick." I said.

"Oh wow. So you think Kendall might have given her a heads up or something?" Kailey asked.

"Probably." I said.

Kailey leaned forward a little. "You jealous or something?" She asked. That caught me by surprise.

"What would I be jealous about?" I asked.

"Ohh..I don't know maybe because it seems that Kendall spends the most time with Mikaela. I could be wrong, but it's just something I've picked up on. He seems like the kind of guy that always gets the girl." She said.

She had a point and all I did was smile. "Do you have a crush on Kendall?" I asked.

Kailey shook her head. "No. I have a crush on someone else." She said. I raised my eyebrows, but guess she wasn't going to tell me who it was.

**JAMES's POV**

I didn't have a clue where my friends were, I was surprised that they were in the apartment chilling. I heard a knock at the door, so I paused the game that I was playing and walked over towards the door. "Lucy?" I asked, after opening the door. I was surprised that she was the one standing in front of me.

"Hey James. What are you doing right now?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed. "Playing video games. I don't know where Kendall, Carlos or Logan are. I barely seen them all day." I said, allowing Lucy to enter the apartment.

"Logan is with Camille, I saw them when I was walking through the lobby." Lucy said.

I nodded, should have figured that much. "So what's up? I mean you don't usually show up at my apartment door and ask me what I'm doing." I said, hoping that I'll get an answer.

"Well seeing as everyone if off doing thier own thing, I figured that we could bond. Seems like there's a lot of changes happening." She said. I looked at her confused. I really didn't understand what she was getting at. "Maybe you'll understand it one day." She said, walking over to the couch.

"I was playing Red dead Redemption. It helps pass the time." I said, sitting down next to Lucy. I went to reach for the remote but Lucy bet me to it. "You want to give it a goal, go ahead." I said.

Lucy looked at me. "How about we just talk?" She asked, sitting so that she was facing me.

I frowned a little. "Okay, but don't we talk already?" I asked, running a hand through my hand shaggy hair.

"Yeah. We do, it's usually never just us." She said, smiling a little.

"Well what do you want to talk about? You cannot ask any questions about Kendall," I said, this outta be interesting this Lucy usually has a question or two about him.

"I don't want to talk about Kendall." She said.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're really starting to confuse me you know that." I said, wondering what is it about her.

Lucy smiled. "Well your not alone there, I've been confusing myself a lot lately." She said, looking at me. I bit my lip wondering how to respond back to that. I've always had a crush on Lucy, but I swore I was over her. Maybe I'm not.

* * *

_**I personally think this chapter might be a little weird...but I think I might have suffered from a little bit of writer's block.  
Like it? Hate it?  
R&R please :)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**MIKAELA's POV**

I sat down on the couch and looked at my best friend Kailey. She was already talking about trying to find me a new date. "Kailey stop. Okay? Look I know that you think that I'm lonely, but truth be told I'm not." I said, running a hand through my long hair.

"I know that your not lonely Mikaela. But you don't seem to be interested in anyone." She said. I stared at her, but kept my mouth shut. I didn't bother to correct her. "Why is that?"

I looked away. "Maybe I am interested in someone. Come on kails, you never knew that I had a crush on Jason until I started dating him. Look, you have your own life to live. Stop worrying about me, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I said, smiling.

"Would you tell me who you like?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe, but not today." I said, standing up. Kailey groaned. I knew that she was going to be determined to find out who it is, but I'm not going to give in so easily.

"Come on Mikaela. I can help you." She said.

I raised at eyebrow at her. "No, I don't think so." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Kailey glared at me. I tried hard to keep my a straight face.

Kailey continued to glare at me. "I will get it out of you sooner or later." She said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I knew she was going to say that. I wished that she would just give up.

"Good lucky with that then." I said, walking out of my apartment. I looked around hoping that Lucy was nowhere around. I still didn't understand why she disliked me so much.

"Mikaela!" Kailey said, following me out of the apartment.

I knew that I should have just kept my mouth shut. "Just drop it okay?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at her. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I didn't even have anything planned today.

"Can you give me a hint or something?" She asked.

"Kailey!" I said, turning to face her, but I started walking backwards. "I'll tell when you I feel like telling you. Until then just drop it." I said. I had myself to blame since I'm the one who opened my mouth in the first place. If I would of stayed quiet, this conversation wouldn't be happening.

"Hey Mikaela. I haven't seen you since yesterday morning. Did you miss me?" I looked at Kailey, she pointed to someone who is standing behind me. I had a feeling that I already know how it was.

"Lucy." I said, turning around to face her.

"Not going to answer the question?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Now excuse me, I have better things to do then get bothered by you." I said, walking past her. I glanced over my shoulder to find that Lucy had cut off Kailey's path. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You said that you have better things to do. I'm sure Kailey has nothing planned, therefore is in no hurry to go anywhere." She said.

"Mikaela." Kailey said.

I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed. "Lucy leave Kailey out of this. Whatever problem you have with me, keep her out of it." I said. Lucy let Kailey pass, but not before she glared at me. I'd like to have one day where I don't have to deal with Lucy glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the elevator.

"Are you two ever going to call a truce?" Kailey asked, following me.

I glanced at her and shrugged. "I honestly don't know." I said, waiting for the elevator door to open. I would have perfered to take the stars at this point.

"You do know that your not in high school anymore, right?"

I tried not to groan. "Yes I know Kailey, but just because we're not in high school anymore does not automatically the drama is going to stop. No matter where you go, drama will most likely follow." I said. I'm not a huge fan of drama, I try my best to avoid it, but sometimes it just can't be avoided. I ran a hand through my hair, and walked onto the elevator pressing the button for the first floor.

"I know that. but some people don't." Kailey said, walking onto the elevator. I just nodded in agreement. I wasn't really in a chatty mood today. "Are you and Lucy frenemies?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. "I don't think we're even that." I said, walking off the elevator. I spotted Camille and the guys by the poolside, but I had an audition today, plus I wanted to be alone.

**CAMILLE's POV**

"I see Mikaela and Kailey." I said, getting up. I walked towards the lobby, I wasn't sure if Mikaela saw me, since she kept walking. Kailey on the other hand stopped walking. "Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said, smiling.

"Where's Mikaela going?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Kailey looked over to where Mikaela had just walked out of the building. "I think she has an audition or she just wants to be a lone." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay well I'm sure she'll be back soon. You want to hang out with me and the guys until then?" I asked. Kailey nodded, and I started walked over towards the guys.

"Hey Kailey." Carlos said, smiling.

"Wasn't Mikaela with you?" Kendall asked.

Kailey nodded. "Yeah." She said, sitting down next to Carlos. I think this was her first time hanging out with all the guys without Mikaela being around.

"She had an audition." I said, sitting down next to Logan. I know that Kailey said that she might also want to be left alone right now, but I'm sure by the time she gets back from her audition she be wanting to hang out with her friends.

"So Kailey, how you liking palm woods?" James asked.

"I think it's awesome. Mikaela's going to help me get some auditions soon." She said, smiling a little.

Kendall stood up and cross his arms over his chest. "Hey James, you do realize that you never told us what Lucy told you last night. You were making it sound important." He said. I looked at James, I was curious as to what happen.

James smirked. "There's nothing to be told, we talked. You know like how the rest of you apparently spent your evening." He said, standing up. I was never going to fully understand these guys.

* * *

_**Finally got this chapter done with, I struggled a little. I hope that it's okay.  
I might not be able to update for a few days, I'm looking at pretty busy week...I'll try my best though  
please R&R  
Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**_


	30. Chapter 30

**LUCY's POV**

I walked over towards where the guys where, there was no Mikaela. I figured that she'd be out here, since her best friend was hanging out with the guys and Camille. "Hey guys." I said, sitting down next to James. I was kind of hoping that I'd make Kendall jealous, but he seemed to be having a conversation with Kailey.

"Hey Lucy, maybe you can tell us what you and James talked about last night." Camille said. I smirked, she was clearly curious.

I looked at James. "Well what me and James talked about, is going to stay between us." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I don't ask her about what she talks about with Logan, it's called privacy. I honestly didn't think that it mattered that much. I didn't see anyone else butting into my personal life.

"Okay." Camille said, before walking back over by Logan.

I looked at James. "So what have you been up too?" I asked.

"Nothing. I've been chilling by the pool." He said, coldly. I wondered what that was about.

kendall glanced over at James, and then looked at me. "Lucy? How long have you been sitting there?" He asked. I glanced over at Kailey, and wondered what could have been so important that it kept Kendall from noticing me.

"A few minutes. Your honestly just noticing now?" I asked.

"I was talking to Kailey." He said.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Camille out to lunch." Logan said, standing up and reaching for Camille's hand. They made a really cute couple, but that was my opinion.

"Later." Kendall said. I just waved a little.

Kailey stood up and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to see if Mikaela is back yet." She said, walking away.

"So Kendall, Carlos what have you two been doing all day?" I asked. I know I was being a tad bit nosey.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at me. "I just seen you this morning, in the lobby. I told you what I was going to be doing. We had a session with Gustavo and we're now chilling by the pool." He said. I guess I forgot after I little run in with Mikaela.

"Oh right." I said.

"What have you been doing all morning?" James asked. I didn't think that he'd want to talk to me at all.

I just shrugged a little. "Nothing important. I had a little chit-chat with Mikaela this morning." I said, smiling. Just about everyone at palm woods knew about me and Mikaela disliking each other. They just never know why, and that is something that they'll never find out.

"What did you say to her?" James asked, eyeing me.

"Do you think it's bad or something?" I asked, smirking a little.

Kendall looked at me. "Umm..Yeah, since every time you two are in a room together, nothing good ever comes out of it. Why can't you just call a truce with her? It's getting a little ridiculous." He said.

"A truce?" I asked. Kendall, James and Carlos all nodded. Maybe it was time to call it a truce, if they were finding this ridiculous. The question is would Mikaela be up for it?

**CAMILLE's POV**

Logan held his hands over my eyes so I couldn't see where he was taking me. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost." Logan said, chuckling.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "I'm getting hungry." I said, smiling. I know that I haven't been spending as much time with Logan as we'd like. When we do spend time together, our friends are almost always around. So I guess Logan felt that we needed some alone time today, and I couldn't agree more.

"You can wait for a few more seconds."

"I guess." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay we're here." Logan said, uncovering my eyes.

I saw a picnic set up, I looked at Logan and smiled. "This is so sweet." I said, putting a hand on his neck and kissed him. I knew that Logan could do something romantic when he wants to.

"I knew that you'd like this." Logan said, sitting down on the blanket.

I sat down next to him. "I feel like we barely ever get any a lone time now." I said. Logan looked at me and nodded. "Kendall, James and Carlos need girlfriends." I added.

Logan laughed. " You won't be able to set them up on blind-dates, they claim that their to busy for those kinds of things." He said, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. You know I just noticed that whenever we hang out, we're never a lone anymore. There is always someone else with us. It's like we've been caught up with everything that's been going around." I said. I still felt that if the other guys had girlfriends they'd be off doing their own thing, giving us more time with each other. I could be wrong.

"We should enjoy it while it lasts." Logan said, leaning in towards me. I smiled and leaned in also. We kissed. I honestly didn't want this moment to end. But I knew the second we got back to palm woods, things would go back to normal. So Logan was right, enjoy it while it lasts.

**MIKAELA's POV**

I walked into the palm woods and was immediantly blocked by Lucy. I raised my eyebrows at her and then went to walk around her, but she blocked my path again. "Okay what gives? This morning wasn't enough for or something?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Lucy glanced over towards the pool area, I'm guessing that the guys were still hanging out. "I think we should call a truce." She said.

"Say what?" I asked. I did not see this coming.

"A truce. I think that we should call a truce."

I raised an eyebrow at her, and glanced over to find Kailey walking towards me. I honestly didn't know what to say, Lucy wanted to call a truce. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. "Why?" I asked.

"Because it's becoming ridicolous, according to Kendall." Lucy said.

I knew there had to be a reason. "You want to call a truce because of Kendall?" I asked.

Lucy nodded. "So what do you say?" She asked.

* * *

_**Okay so this may not have been my best chapter. My labtop is getting repaired. I hope to have it back in the next 3-4 days. I'll try to update before then, if not...just hang in there.  
Okay so what do you think, should Mikaela and Lucy call a truce?  
I've been thinking about doing a BTR halloween story...haven't decided yet**_


	31. Chapter 31

**MIKEALA's POV**

I stared at Lucy and wondered if she was joking. "Your not serious? Are you?" I asked.

Lucy shrugged and looked over her shoulder, at Kendall again. I mentally rolled my eyes, "Look I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I know that I started most of the drama between us. I should have gotten to know you better when we first met, instead I judged you." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. I knew that I'd never be able to trust Lucy, but to put our differences aside and call a truce, that I can do. "Okay. We'll call a truce, but if you ever try to start any drama with me, the truce is off." I said, running a hand through my hair. I'm not a fan of drama, I try my best to avoid it but I'm starting to find out that no matter where you'll go, drama will follow.

"Okay. Fair enough." Lucy said, walking away.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "So what was that all about?"

I nearly jumped a foot in the air since I wasn't paying attention. I looked over to find Kendall standing a few feet in front of me. "Don't do that." I said, I had my right hand on my heart. Kendall had really startled me.

"Sorry, thought you knew I was coming." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Lucy wanted to call a truce." I said.

"And?"

"Well I told Lucy that we'll call a truce for now, but the second she tries to start drama with me the truce is off. Well I guess it'd work both ways, you know if I try to start any drama with her, she's allowed to call the truce off." I said, though I haven't really started anything with Lucy. Maybe once or twice, I really can't remember.

"You start drama? Never." Kendall said.

"I have too." I said, starting to walk away.

"Mikaela." He said, sounding frustrated. Why in the world would he be frustrated?

I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "What?" I asked. I think our friendship might have fizzled a little since Lucy showed up, but I wasn't sure. We still had a strong friendship.

Kendall took a couple of steps towards me. "You know that you can be really stubborn sometimes?" He asked.

I nodded. "No duh." I said. I knew that I can be thick-headed. "But you know, so are you." I added, with a smirk.

Kendall rolled his eyes, he looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted. "Kendall, Gustavo wants to see us." James said, walking over. I raised my eyebrows and looked at James, "Hey Mikaela, how'd the audition go?" He asked.

"It went okay, their going to let me know later today." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Okay. Well come on dude." He said, looking at Kendall.

Kendall nodded. "Talk to you later?" He asked looking at me, I just nodded. I was actually confused.

**KAILEY's POV**

I watched the exchanged between Kendall and Mikaela, I was starting to wonder if maybe I didn't need to butt into Mikaela's love life. That could have been why she told me to just leave it a lone.

"Whatcha looking at?"

I jumped and spun around, looking at Carlos. "I was just looking for Mikaela." I said.

Carlos looked at where I was looking, and then looked back at me. "Uh-huh. Then why haven't you went over there, and let Mikaela know that you're looking for her?" He asked.

"She was talking to Kendall, I didn't want to interrupt." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the wall.

"Carlos! Gustavo wants to talk to us." I heard James say, He must of saw him or knew that he was nearby since he was still be Kendall and Mikaela. I looked at Carlos and smiled a little.

"I wonder what Gustavo wants to talk about...This time." I said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrugged. I've never met Gustavo yet, from what I understand either has Mikaela, but she's been busy with auditions. "How would I know?" I asked. Carlos smiled a little.

"You should talk to Mikaela, since you look like you have something important to tell her." He said, walking away. My eyes followed him as he walked over to his friends. I think he exchanged some words with Mikaela, since he did point in my direction. Shortly after the guys walked out of the building, and Mikaela was walking towards me.

"Hey. What are you doing? Besiding spying on me, according to Carlos." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. I saw that she had a small smile on her face.

I made a slight face. "I _was _not spying on you, I was observing." I said.

"Observing what?"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should say anything at all. "Umm...I guess you and Kendall." I said.

Mikaela looked away for a few seconds, she ran her hand through her hair. "Why? There's nothing going on there." She said, a little annoyed. I had a hard time believing that.

"Mikaela. I saw what I saw. Please explain that." I said. She just shook her head, clearly she couldn't explain it. I think that she's in denial.

"Have you been hanging with Camille a lot lately?" She said.

I looked away for a bit and then shook my head. "No, why?" I asked.

Mikaela just smirked a little and walked away. "Because your acting like Camille." Was all that she said. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know that Camille was trying to do something about Mikaela and Kendall. Was she? I doubt that Mikaela would actually answer the question. Maybe I could team up with Camille.

* * *

**Hey Y'all  
Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I've been really busy. But my labtop is finally repaired. Yay! ha  
I hope that this chapter is okay, I've been dealing with writer's block for at least two of my stories, I have a lot on my mind. I'll try to update again sometime this weekend, if I can find the time. Fingers crossed. Ha!**


	32. Chapter 32

**KAILEY's POV**

I needed to find Camille, I was thinking that maybe I could team up with her. "Hey Lucy, have you seen Camille?" I asked. I know that Mikaela doesn't get a long with Lucy, but she's been pretty nice to me. That is only when Mikaela isn't around.

"Umm..Have you checked her apartment?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I shook my head. "I was talking to Mikaela, but you probably don't want to hear about that since you don't get a long with her." I said, running a hand through my shoulder length hair.

"Actually we called a truce. I wonder how long that's going to last."

I shrugged a little. Mikaela doesn't like drama, she does her best to avoid it. "I couldn't tell you. As long as nothing happens between you two, the truce will remain standing." I said.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "I don't know if the truce will be there for long, since it seems that Mikaela is starting to develop a crush on Kendall or something." She said. I forgot Mikaela told me that one of the reasons that Lucy doesn't like her is because she thinks that Mikaela has a crush on Kendall, I think she might be right. But I have been wrong before.

"I think that'd be a good thing. Mikaela would never admit this, but she's been a little shy about getting back into dating after her ex-boyfriend cheated on her a couple times." I said.

"Oh. I didn't know that." She said.

I shrugged. "No one does. She doesn't want anyone knowing." I said. I know how badly Mikaela was hurt when Jason cheated on her. It bothered her a lot more then she'd ever admit.

"How long did she date her ex-boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

I thought about it. "About three years." I said. They were together for a long time, but I know that Mikaela will never forgive Jason for what he did. I'd hate to get on her bad side.

"Oh wow." Was all she said.

"Kailey?"

I looked over my shoulder to find Mikaela and Camille standing a few feet away. I wondered how long they've been standing there, and hoped that they haven't overheard me talking to Lucy. Mikaela might kick my ass to the moon if she did over hear what I told Lucy. "Hey Camille...Mikaela. How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"For a few seconds." Mikaela said.

I sighed, feeling like I got lucky. "I was looking for Camille." I said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." I said, not looking at Mikaela. I know that she narrowed her eyes at me, and was most likely starting to catch on.

"Okay. Well then talk." Camille said.

I looked between Lucy and Mikaela. "Umm...Can we go somewhere else?" I asked, not wanting Mikaela to hear what I have to say to Camille. I really hope that she'll be on board.

"Sure. Mikaela, I'll see you later." She said, starting to walk away.

Mikaela nodded. "Okay. I have to memorize some lines for an audition tomorrow." She said, heading towards her apartment. I was a little nervous that Mikaela might have overheard more of the conversation then she was claiming. Lucy left shortly after, saying something about working on some new songs.

"So what was so important that you needed to talk to me about?" Camille asked.

I smiled a little. "What do you think of teaming up with me for something." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Depends on what you're talking about." She said. I could tell that she was curious about what I had in mind. I didn't blame her there.

"Well it has to deal with Mikaela and Kendall." I said.

Camille crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Mikaela and Kendall?" She asked. I nodded. She seemed to be thinking about what I just said. "Well I don't know Kailey, I think it's best to just leave it. I don't want to be messing with someone's love life, especially Mikaela's. I've tried, and no good has came out of it so far." She said.

I nodded, feeling kind of disappointed. "I see your point there." I said.

Camille nodded. "I say give it time, who knows what will happen." She said, patting my left shoulder with her hand. I once again, just nodded. I was really hoping that she'd want to help, but clearly that wasn't going to happen.

**MIKAELA's POV**

I was sitting at the table when Kailey and Camille came walking into the apartment. "Gee...Make yourself feel right at home." I said sarcastically. I was super curious as to what Kailey talked to Camille about, but I have a feeling that I already knew.

"You know that we do that already." Kailey said, rolling her eyes.

Camille smiled. "Hey heard you finally called a truce with Lucy? How long is that going to last?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was probably thinking that it'd last only a week or so.

Umm...I don't know. I don't like drama, so I won't be the one to crack." I said, looking at Kailey. I knew she said something to Lucy, I just don't know what. I wondered if Lucy would try and use that against me.

"How long do you think?" Kailey asked, looking at Camille.

"I'd say a week or two." She answered.

I knew that she was going to say that. "Haha very funny Camille." I said, smiling. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey I'm just taking a guess here. I think the guys might have given it less time." She said, smiling. I bursted out laughing, that was true.

Kailey sat down on the couch and looked at me. "I'd give it a few weeks. I think if Lucy and Mikaela could put their dislike for each other aside, they could actually be good friends." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I highly doubt that." I said.

"So how'd the audition go today?" Camille asked, changing the topic. I was actually really glad for that.

"It went okay, their going to let me know by tomorrow. Hopefully." I said, resting my head on my left hand. I never would have thought that I'd be at palm woods auditioning for roles, it was like a dream come true. Kind of.

**LUCY's POV**

So Mikaela doesn't like showing vulnerability. I'll admit that I never saw that coming. I thought about the truce that I had practically bragged for, and remembered how Mikaela said if me or her were to start anything between each other, the truce would be called off. Would I want to risk that since the only reason I agreed to a truce was because of what Kendall said.

* * *

_**Kailey told Lucy something that Mikaela wanted to be kept secret...Wonder what Mikaela will do once she finds out. Think Lucy might use that against Mikaela?  
I know this might not be my best chapter, but I tried my best here.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**KENDALL's POV**

I was walking towards my apartment when I smacked shoulders with someone, and it hurt a lot. "Hey!" I said, turning around to find that it was Kailey who I smacked shoulders with. "What's the hurry?"

"Sorry Kendall. I'm trying to find someone." She said.

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at her. "Mikaela?" I was just guessing.

Kailey shook her head. "No, Lucy. I told her some things that Mikaela wanted to keep secret. I'm afraid that once Mikaela finds out that Lucy knows, she might not forgive me." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"You should tell Mikaela. You didn't slip up on purpose did you?" I asked. I was a little curious as to what the secret is, but I'm not going to push my luck there. I'm sure Mikaela would tell me, whenever she's ready to.

"No." Kailey said.

"Well then tell her that you slipped up. Mikaela will probably be a little annoyed, but she won't get really angry with you. I'm sure she'll understand once you explain to her what happen." I said, smiling a little. I didn't know Kailey very well, but I knew that she'd do anything to make sure that she remains friends with Mikaela, I knew that Mikaela was the same way.

"You really think so?"

I nodded, slightly confused. "Kailey I don't know Mikaela as well as you do. But I do know that she's got a really good heart, and I have never seen her angry towards you. Stop worrying and just tell her." I said.

Kailey smiled. "Thanks Kendall." She said.

I nodded. "Anytime Kails." I said, starting to walk away. I really hoped that Kailey would tell Mikaela right away, instead of wait till Mikaela hears from someone else.

"Hey Kendall."

I looked over to find Lucy coming out of a supply closest. "Why are you in a supply closest?" I asked. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Kailey was still in the same spot, nope she was gone.

"Umm...I was hiding from Kailey. She told me something about Mikaela and knowing her, she's trying to find me to tell me that I can't tell anyone else. Blah, blah, blah." She said.

"Your gonna end up getting another person to dislike you and that truce you have with Mikaela, well she might end it the second she finds out what is going on." I said. I know that I'm the one who suggested the truce, but knowing Mikaela she will call the truce off the second anything happens between her and Lucy. I'm sure gossiping would count.

Lucy smirked. "I don't really care if Kailey ends up disliking me. She's best friends with Mikaela." She said.

"You know you and Mikaela have something in common." I said,

"No we don't."

I nodded. "When you first came to palm woods, you said that you didn't want to be in a relationship because you just got out of one. Mikaela basically said the same thing." I said, smirking.

"I...Shut up." Lucy said, walking away. Guess she had no comeback for that.

"What was that all about?"

I looked over to find James and Carlos walking towards me. "Your not hogging all the girls again are you?" James asked. Carlos has asked the first question.

"I'm not really sure. From what I understand Kailey accidently slipped up, telling Lucy something about Mikaela that she shouldn't have. Hogging the girls? When have I ever done that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow.

James narrowed his eyes. "Umm...let's see there was Jo and...Lucy." He said.

"Seriously? I never dated Lucy." I said.

Carlos looked at James. "He's only dated Jo, since we came to palm woods." He said.

"So what does Lucy know about Mikaela?" James asked, changing the subject. He doesn't want to admit that he's wrong.

I shrugged. "None of our business." I said, walking towards our apartment room. I wondered if Logan was still with Camille, he had said something this morning about spending the day with her, though I saw Camille with Kailey about thirty minutes ago.

**LOGAN's POV**

"Is everything sorted out?" I asked, sitting down on the couch next to Camille.

"Yeah. Kailey just wanted to ask me something. Guess it couldn't wait. You do realize that Kendall, James and Carlos will be walking into the apartment soon. I saw Kendall talking to Kailey about fifteen minutes ago. He looked like he was heading towards this apartment." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah I know." I said, smiling a little.

"You should lock the door."

I laughed. "They all have keys, that wouldn't work. Though we could try and make an escape." I said, just as Kendall walked into the apartment. Well there goes that plan. James and Carlos walked in a few seconds later.

"Found Logan." James said, heading straight for the refrigerator.

"Where you looking for me or something?" I asked, standing up. I saw my friends about an hour ago in studio because Gustavo wanted to talk to us about the new album. I know that's when Camille went to go find Kailey.

"Nope. Just wondering what happen to you. Thought Casper might have tooken you." Carlos said, sitting down on the couch.

"Casper doesn't exist." I said, a little to quickly.

Kendall raised his eyebrows at me. "Relax, okay? Some people think casper does exist." He said, leaning on the counter. "Hey Camille when you hung with Kailey earlier, how did she seem?" He asked, opening a bottle of water.

Camille shrugged. "She seemed fine, but once we entered Mikaela's apartment she seemed a little uneasy." She said. I was confused, and it looked like I wasn't the only one since James and Carlos both looked confused too.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Kailey slipped up and said something to Lucy, something that Mikaela wanted to stay a secret. I told her to just tell Mikaela, I doubt that she'd get angry at Kailey. They've been friends for a while, and I'd hate for a friendship to end over a small slip up." He said. I made an 'O' with my mouth and then nodded. He had a point there.

"Did she tell you?" Camille asked.

Kendall shook his head. "No." He said.

"Why should it matter? Mikaela clearly doesn't want anyone to know, I'm sure Kailey knows because of how close they our. I mean their practically sisters." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was worried that a rumor might spread.

"I agree." Camille said. Kendall, James and Carlos all nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone has secrets, so Mikaela should be allowed to have them also.

* * *

_**Hey! I hope that this chapter is okay, I'm a bit unsure. I had a hard time, mostly because I'm sick and can't think clearly. I'll try to update again this weekend. I think I don't have much going on then, but I could be wrong. My schedule is never planned. Ha!  
There was a little amount of drama in this chapter but not much.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**MIKAELA's POV**

"Mikaela."

I looked over to find Kailey walking towards me, I was wondering what she wanted to talk about this time. "Hey what's up?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"There's something I need to tell you."

I frowned a little. "Okay." I said. She seemed a tad uneasy. "Hey whatever it is you want to tell me, just tell me." I said.

Kailey nodded. "Okay, well I accidentally told Lucy about what happen with you and Jason, and how you didn't want anyone to find out." She said. I frowned a little, a lot of people knew why I broke up with Jason, but no one knew how I truly reacted.

"And?" I asked.

"That's it." She said.

I smiled a little. "It's fine Kailey, I mean it happened over a month ago. I'm truly over Jason, and why should I hide how I reacted? That's nothing to be ashamed of. I am after all human." I said.

Kailey sighed and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "I imagined that a lot worse." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Were you even going to tell me or keep it a secret?" I asked. I have never been really angry with my best friend and I don't think I ever could, even if I even I wanted to.

"Umm...eventually. Kendall kind of talked me into telling you sooner." She said.

I smiled. "Well I'm glad that you did. Honestly Kailey, we've known each other for a few years now, and when have I ever been mad at you?" I asked, hugging her.

"I think there were a few times when you got annoyed with me, but you've never gotten mad at me."

I nodded. "Exactly." I said, taking a couple of steps back and ran a hand through my hair. When I saw Kailey talking to Lucy earlier today, I was wondering what they were talking about, and now I know. I'll have to thank Kendall the next time I see him, since he's the reason why Kailey had told me sooner, rather than later.

"What are you thinking?" Kailey asked.

"Thinking about thanking Kendall when I see him." I said, walking away. I didn't want to hear Kailey talk about how I should give him a chance. As far as I know, we're just friends. I don't think that would ever change.

"You know, I think Kendall was walking towards his apartment when I ran into him. Literally, we slammed shoulders." Kailey said, following me. I mentally rolled my eyes. Most of the time I think Kailey is awesome, until something like this happens.

I stopped walking and turned towards her. "Kailey, when I said that, I meant the next time I see Kendall. Which usually means not on purpose, like your proposing that I do. I know what your up to and it's not going to work." I said.

Kailey smiled a little. "That's what you think." She said. Now she was walking away from me. Every part of me was screaming to find out what she meant by that.

**JAMES's POV**

I sat next to Kendall on the couch, trying to relax. "So James, you going to tell us why things seemed to be tense between you and Lucy?" Logan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey Logan, don't you have plans with Camille?" I countered.

Kendall looked at me and then looked at Logan. "What is going on here?" He asked. I was surprised that he wasn't the one who asked about what is going on between Lucy and me.

"You didn't notice the tension between Lucy and James?" Carlos asked, he was laying on the floor near the couch.

Kendall made an 'O' with his mouth. "I did, but figured that it was between James and Lucy. I figured that if he wanted to tell us what happen, then he would." He said. Three sets of eyes turned towards me. Great.

"Okay look, all I tell you is that Lucy basically drilled me with questions about Mikaela and Kendall, but after she kind of led me on, thinking that she had developed feelings for me." I said.

Kendall stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, after facing me. "Why does everyone assume that there is something going on between Mikaela and me. We're just friends." He said. I don't get how he can be so blind about this.

Carlos snorted. "There is something there. But your both in denial." He said. Even Carlos noticed before Kendall did, that is pretty amazing.

I'll admit that for the first few weeks after Mikaela arrived, I did have a crush on her. But now I see her as a friend. "Carlos has a point. Just tell her how you feel." I said, stretching.

"No out of question. We're friends, that's what we both want." Kendall said, running a hand through his blonde hair. I wondered about how he knew what Mikaela wanted. I know that she acts like she doesn't want to be in a relationship, because she's to busy. I'm not buying that.

"Okay. Well I need to meet up with Camille." Logan said, he was surprisingly quiet.

I nodded. "Okay, see you later. I have a feeling that we'll see you in an hour or so." I said. I honestly don't know if that was true, it was just a feeling. Camille and Logan usually ended up getting into disagreements, but a few hours later they make up again. Doesn't make much sense to me.

"Haha, James. You know that was so funny that I forgot to laugh." Logan said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"See ya later." Kendall and Carlos said at the same time.

I looked at them and smirked. I'm pretty sure they were thinking the same thing that I was. "Have fun Logan." I said, dodging out of the way when Logan tried to punch me. "That's not very nice." I said.

"I thought it was." Logan said, walking out of the apartment. I could tell that he was smiling. We never take each other very serious, well at least when we know that one of us is just kidding around.

* * *

_**Hey! I wrote this chapter in a couple hours. Well when I wasn't getting distrated by something. I think this turned out to be an okay chapter. I'm also thinking that this story might be coming to an end soon, I'm not exactly sure yet. **_


	35. Chapter 35

**LOGAN's POV**

"So the guys were basically teaming up on Kendall?" Camille asked, leaning back on the grass.

I smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah. Well James was picking on my for a bit before I left the apartment." I said, looking down at Camille. She laughed at that. I had to admit that it was pretty funny, now that I thought about it.

"About what?" She asked.

"Umm..about how we get into a lot of arguments." I said, running a hand through my hair.

Camille just busted out laughing. "Seriously? Please tell me you didn't take them serious." She said, sitting up and looking me in the eyes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to admit that I did in fact that them serious at first.

"Well..." I started.

Camille raised an eyebrow. "You took it serious, didn't you." She said, trying to contain her laughter.

"No. Not really. I knew James was just kidding around, but he has a point. We do argue a lot." I said, hoping that Camille won't get offended at that.

"Well yeah, I know that we argue a lot. But honestly, I think we do is only because we get to make up after." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you're not upset?" I asked.

"Nope." Camille said.

I smiled. "Good." I said, laying down on the grass.

Camille poked me in the arm. "So what exactly happen when you, James and Carlos were teaming up on Kendall." She said. Guess we're not done talking about what happen earlier today. I don't know why I even bothered telling her, but knowing her she would have found out sooner or later. So I guess I figured that I'd just tell her myself.

"Well we basically tried to get him to admit that he has feelings for Mikaela, but he denied them and claimed that their just friends. Also said that will never change." I said, folding my arms beneath my head, so they kind of acted like a pillow.

"This is all just crazy. Did you know that they almost kissed? Mikaela told me." She said.

"What? When?" I asked.

Camille smiled. "The night that Lucy came back to palm woods. She apparently interrupted, which Mikaela claimed would have been a huge mistake. So she was glad that Lucy had come a long." She said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Well all I can say is that their both blinde, but it's their decision. They have to come to realize that they have feelings for each other on their own. No one can force them to do something that they don't want to do." I said. I know that a lot of people have tried to mingle with their love life, and nothing has worked. That I know of.

"Yeah I know. I told Kailey that, just hope she listens." Camille said.

"Sooo...Now that we have that all figured out." I said.

Camille sat up and looked down at me. "I guess that is all figured out." She said, running a hand through her hair. I know she was feeling like there was more then what she was doing when it came to Mikaela and Kendall.

I sat up. "Yeah it is. It's time to let Mikaela and Kendall make their own decisions. Look what happen when we put them in the supply closet. They still didn't talk after that. It took them a couple more days to finally talk." I said. Kendall gave me a hard time for locking him in a supply closet with Mikaela. I knew that he was upset that Mikaela still wasn't talking to him.

"Okay. I see your point." Camille said, narrowing her eyes. Great, Here it comes, we're going to get into an argument. "I think I should talk to Lucy. She could be why Mikaela is afarid to date Kendall." She said. No arguement, instead she comes up with something else.

"I doubt that would work." I said. I thought about what else she said. "Why would Mikaela be afaird of Lucy?" I asked.

Camille didn't answer right away. She seemed to be thinking about her answer, which probably means that she know something that she isn't telling me. "It's just a feeling." She said.

"You know something that I don't?" I asked.

"Nope."

I just nodded. I wasn't going to pressure her into telling me what she knows, because that would lead to an arguement, proving James right. I don't want to argue with her right now. "Okay." I said, laying back down. I just wanted to relax now, but I don't know if I can knowing that my girlfriend knows something that I don't.

**CARLOS's POV**

"Hey Carlos."

I looked up and smiled. "Hey Kailey, haven't seen you around much today. What have you been up too?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I know Kendall said that she was freaking out earlier when he ran into her, but she seemed fine now.

"I've been with Mikaela for most of the day." She said, smiling.

I frowned a little. "Everything okay with you two?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kendall told me that I should tell Mikaela what was bothering me, since it was related to her. Turns out he was right. I was freaking out over nothing." She said.

"That's good. Kendall kind of told us about you dilemma. So glad that everything is okay." I said, looking at my phone. Gustavo wanted BTR in the studio in an hour or so. Guess we were recording a song, it's been like a week since we actually recorded a new song, so I think we're all looking forward to it.

"Am I boring you or something?" Kailey asked.

"No. Gustavo wants us in the studio in about an hour." I said.

"Okay."

"So where is Mikaela?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I hoped that Kailey wouldn't take it the wrong way, like some girls would. I was just curious to where she was.

Kailey smirked. "I don't know. She left her apartment about thirty minutes ago, and I haven't seen her since. I think she feels that she needs to clear her head." She said. Well at least she didn't get the wrong idea, had to give her kudos for that.

"Carlos. What are you doing?"

I turned around to find James and Kendall standing behind me. "Talking to Kailey." I answered.

James smirked. "Well we're suppose to be in the recording studio. Gustavo wants us there now." Kendall said, as Logan walking into the lobby. Did I get the time wrong or did Gustavo change the time on us. My guess would be the second one.

"Hey it's cool. I want to find Mikaela. Um...good luck recording your new song." Kailey said, walking away. Well I got to talk to her for about ten minutes, maybe less. I looked at my friends, and shrugged.

"And they say I'm in denial." Kendall said, walking away. I wondered what he meant be that.

* * *

_**Hey! So I found some freetime today, usuallyI don't update till friday since I'm usually busy during the weekdays. But I'm not 100% over being sick. I hope that this chapter was okay, it's a tadbit longer then what my last couple chapters were. I'll try to update again in the next couple days. **_


	36. Chapter 36

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I can understand why Kendall would be in denial about his feelings for Mikaela. He wants to stay friends. I think. But why would Carlos be in denial when it comes to Kailey?" He said, looking at Camille, James and Kendall.

"Maybe because she thinks that Kailey doesn't feel the same way." Camille said, shrugging.

"I do not have feelings for Mikaela." Kendall said, glaring at Logan.

James snorted. "Yeah keep telling yourself that." He said,

Logan started to laugh, but quickly covered it with a cough. "James, we're not talking about Kendall and Mikaela. We're talking about Kailey and Carlos." He said.

"If we're talking about Mikaela's best friend, then why isn't she here?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Huh..Why didn't I think of that? I'll text her and see if she can meet us in the lobby. Let's hope that she's not busy." Camille said, pulling out her cell phone. She texted Mikaela; _Hey can you meet me in the lobby. I'm with Kendall, James and Logan._

"Well in the meantime, does anyone have any ideas?" Logan asked.

"I say we stick them in a supply closet." Camille said, smirking.

Kendall rolled his eyes and looked at her. "That didn't work the last time you tried it, remember?" He asked, reminding her of the time she attempted to try to get him and Mikaela talking again. They ended up sitting in a supply closet for a few hours without talking.

"Oh yeah." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and tried to hide her disappointment.

"Hey What's going on?" They all turned to find Mikaela walking up, followed by Kailey.

"Uhh...Hey Kailey, I need you to help me find Carlos." James said, immediately. That was clever thinking on his part.

"Umm...Okay." She said, as James walked over towards her putting an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the lobby. Mikaela watched them leave and then looked at the others, clearly confused.

Camille smiled a little. "Soo..The reason we asked you here is because we're trying to think of a way to get Carlos and Kailey...together. I guess you'd say." She said.

Mikaela ran a hand through her hair. "Together? Why can't you just let it be?" She asked, placing a her right hand on her hip. What ever happen to just letting everyone choose for themselves?

"We would. Except Carlos seems to be in denial, and Kailey seems to be clueless." Kendall said.

Mikaela busted out laughing. "Trust me Kailey is not clueless, she tells me all the time that she has a crush on Carlos. She's just afraid that he doesn't feel the same way towards her. Some people are like that you know, their just scared." She said.

"Whom are you talking about?" Camille asked. She was confused if she was still talking about her best friend or if she was talking about herself. Since she's pretty much in the same situation.

"Kailey!" She answered, looking a little annoyed.

Logan put a hand on Camille's shoulder. "Point taken. So you don't want to do anything?" He asked.

Mikaela shook her head. "No. But I think I could give you some tips." She said, sighing. Camille smiled a little and looked at Logan, guess she was going to help after all. Kendall looked at Mikaela and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She asked.

"So why the sudden change of mind?" He asked.

Mikaela shrugged her shoulders. "Kailey may admit that she has a crush on Carlos, but she'll never act on them. Like I said, she's basically afraid of rejected. So many guys have messed with her heart, and honestly I don't blame her for being afraid." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"So what do you have in mind?" Logan asked. Mikaela looked at him and smiled, it would seem that the wheels in her mind were turning. This could be interesting, since Mikaela knows Kailey really well.

**KAILEY's POV**

"James what is going on? Why couldn't I stay with the others?" I asked, walking around the apartment building. Mikaela had kind of promised to hang out with me today, since she's usually always busy and never gets a free day. Well until today, but it seems that her plans changed after receiving a text from Camille.

"Their discussing something important. Kind of." He said, looking around.

I stopped walking. "Are we really looking for Carlos?" I asked.

"Yep. What I don't know where he is twenty four-seven." James said, crossing his arms over his chest. I wouldn't be surprised if he ditched me the second he saw a beautiful girl.

"Uh-huh. Look I have plans with Mikaela, can't I just go back? I'm sure their done discussing whatever it is they're talking about." I said. Okay I was trying to get to away from James, and I don't even know why.

James didn't say anything for a few minutes, instead he kind of stared off into la-la land. I waved my right hand in front of his face, in order to get his attention. "What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"Nothing. Let's just find Carlos, so that way I can hopefully get back to my plans."

"Okay." James said. I was surprised that he actually agreed.

I frowned a little and then shrugged. "Oh look there's Lucy." I said, sarcastically. I glanced at James, and was surprised that he didn't seem thrilled to see her. Usually he lights up whenever she's near. "Okay what's up? You usually are excited to be around Lucy." I said. I just realized that out of the guys, I barely ever hang out with James or Logan. I decided to use this as an advantage.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, running a hand through his hair.

I glanced over to find Lucy walking towards us. "Well she's coming this way. So I don't know if your avoiding her, but it kind of seems like you are." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"You never saw me." James said, taking a few steps back. I watched him as he stepped onto an elevator. I didn't even know that we were near one. I would probably never understand him.

"Hey wasn't James just with you?"

I turned to find Lucy standing a few feet away. "Umm..No, I haven't seen him." I said.

Lucy smiled alittle. "Oh ok. Well if you do, let him know that I'm looking for him. I want to make things right with him." She said, starting to walk away. I was even more confused. I hated being out of the loop, and it seems like everyone is doing that.

* * *

**Hey! This chapter took me about two days.  
Okay I've been meaning to ask this for awhile now; who do you think the couples should be?  
Ruling out Logan and Camille, since their already a couple.**


	37. Chapter 37

**JAMES's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_I didn't have a clue where my friends were, I was surprised that they were in the apartment chilling. I heard a knock at the door, so I paused the game that I was playing and walked over towards the door. "Lucy?" I asked, after opening the door. I was surprised that she was the one standing in front of me._

_"Hey James. What are you doing right now?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_I sighed. "Playing video games. I don't know where Kendall, Carlos or Logan are. I barely seen them all day." I said, allowing Lucy to enter the apartment._

_"Logan is with Camille, I saw them when I was walking through the lobby." Lucy said._

_I nodded, should have figured that much. "So what's up? I mean you don't usually show up at my apartment door and ask me what I'm doing." I said, hoping that I'll get an answer._

_"Well seeing as everyone if off doing thier own thing, I figured that we could bond. Seems like there's a lot of changes happening." She said. I looked at her confused. I really didn't understand what she was getting at. "Maybe you'll understand it one day." She said, walking over to the couch._

_"I was playing Red dead Redemption. It helps pass the time." I said, sitting down next to Lucy. I went to reach for the remote but Lucy bet me to it. "You want to give it a goal, go ahead." I said._

_Lucy looked at me. "How about we just talk?" She asked, sitting so that she was facing me._

_I frowned a little. "Okay, but don't we talk already?" I asked, running a hand through my hand shaggy hair._

_"Yeah. We do, it's usually never just us." She said, smiling a little._

_"Well what do you want to talk about? You cannot ask any questions about Kendall," I said, this outta be interesting this Lucy usually has a question or two about him._

_"I don't want to talk about Kendall." She said._

_I raised my eyebrows. "You're really starting to confuse me you know that." I said, wondering what is it about her._

_Lucy smiled. "Well your not alone there, I've been confusing myself a lot lately." She said, looking at me. I bit my lip wondering how to respond back to that. I've always had a crush on Lucy, but I swore I was over her. Maybe I'm not._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Well everyone knows that I have feelings for Kendall, but I think I might be getting feelings for you too. It seems that Kendall is always off with that Mikaela girl." She said._

_I was wondering if she was actually telling the truth. "So what if Kendall is hanging out with Mikaela, their currently friends. I think guys and girls are allowed to be friends." I said, noticing that Lucy was starting to lean in. _

_"Well do you ever think that we'll be more then friends?" She asked._

_I frowned and thought about what she was saying. "Hmm...Maybe. But I think you'd have to be truely over Kendall before anything could ever happen between us." I said, standing up. Lucy kind of flopped down onto the couch and then stood up. _

_"Get over Kendall? Seriously?" She asked._

_And here we go. "Yeah. Because you know dating a girl who has strong feelings for someone else is a major turnoff." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. That was my opinion._

_"You know what the only reason I came in here was to find out what you knew about Kendall and Mikaela." Lucy said, challenging me. _

_"I should have known that you coming by just to hang with me was to good to be true. There is always some kind of reason, when it comes to you. Why don't you just try and get to know Mikaela?" I asked. I know that Kendall is also getting annoyed with the drama between Mikaela and Lucy. I don't understand how someone could be so quick to judge. _

_Lucy laughed. "Me get along with Mikaela? Yeah right." She said._

_"Would you listen to Kendall? If he were to ask you to call a truce with Mikaela, would you?" I asked. _

_"I don't know. Maybe." Was all she said, before walking towards the apartment door. "I'll see you around." She said, glancing at me. I just nodded, and ran a hand through me hair. I honestly didn't know what happen, but I think with what just happened may have put a hole in our friendship. _

**LUCY's POV**

I know Kailey was just with James, but I think he's still avoiding me because of what happen the other night. Do I regret what happen that night, oh yeah. I wanted to apologize to him, but how am I suppose to do that if he's avoiding me. I walked into the main lobby, to find Mikaela, Kendall, Camille and Logan all standing around. They seemed to be having a conversation.

"Hey." I said, walking over towards them. Mikaela glanced, I swore she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Kendall asked.

I smiled alittle. "I'm looking for James, have you seen him? I swore he was with Kailey five minutes ago, but according to her she hasn't seen him." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hmmm...nope haven't seen him." Kendall said. That was more believeable then Kailey's, but I still had a hard time believing that.

Mikaela ran a hand through her hair. "Have you tried looking for him by the pool?" She suggested.

"No I haven't. Thanks." I said, surprised that I actually just said that to my enemy. I think that's what she'd be considered since we still hate each other, but we just called a truce. I could tell Mikaela was surprised also.

"No problem." Was all she said. Kendall looked at her and then looked at me, he ended up smirking. I think it's because he knows how much we're hating this. I walked out towards the pool area and looked around, James was no where to be seen. I thought that was weird since it's like his favorite spot at the palm woods. Unless he was hiding.

* * *

**_This is something new for me, I have never done a flashback for this story. So enjoy :)  
Okay so the flashback, some of it is from Chapter 28. I added on to it, kind of explaining what went down between James and Lucy. You know since he's avoiding her right now. _**


	38. Chapter 38

**MIKAELA's POV**

"Mikaela."

I turned around to find Kendall and James walking towards me. "Yeah?" I asked, wondering what it is they wanted, since I was with them five minutes ago. I wanted to find Kailey so that I can talk to her.

"James has to tell you something that is kind of important." Kendall said.

I ran a hand through my hair before crossing my arms over my chest. "Umm..Okay." I said, a little unsure.

Kendall looked at James. "Well?" He asked.

James smiled a little. "Okay so the other night I was hanging with Lucy, she had come to my apartment. She was telling me that she thinks that she might be developing feelings for me, but is confused because she has feelings for Kendall." He said.

"How is this..." I started to ask, but was cut off by Kendall. "Just listen to what he has to say." He said. I just rolled my eyes, but nodded.

James continued. "So well after talking for a bit longer, Lucy ended up bringing Kendall and you up. She basically admitted to lieing about having feelings for me. She's obsessed with Kendall, and can't seem to accept that he seems to be over her. I don't know if you really are dude, but it just seems that way." He said.

I looked at Kendall and raised my eyebrows. "Well?" I asked.

Kendall made a slight face, it went from confusion to understanding what I was asking. "What? No." He said.

"That's reassuring." I said, rolling my eyes. I looked at Kendall and smirked, since he was glaring at me.

James looked at Kendall. "You know it really wasn't. Do you still have feelings for Lucy? The answer should be a simple yes or no." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kendall looked at me and then looked at James. "Why are you two teaming up against me?" He asked.

"Just answer the question." I said, looking over my shoulder to find Kailey heading my way.

"If you must really know...No I don't have feelings for Lucy." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him and could see that he was telling the truth.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Why does everyone get over a crush? Eventually everyone does, and they move on to someone new or different. That's it." He said, pointed towards Kailey and then started to walk away.

"Wait, who said we're done talking?" I asked

Kendall looked over his shoulder. "I did." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. One of these days I'll get him, just don't know when. I don't even have anything planned yet.

**CAMILLE's POV**

"So do you think Mikaela will actually help with trying to get Kailey and Carlos together? I mean, she didn't seem really up for it since she believes that they'll end up together sooner or later." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Logan shrugged and shook his head. "I think she might, she doesn't seem like the kind of person to back out of something." He said.

I thought about it and then nodded in agreement. Mikaela would most likely come through, though she's a little against it. "Now only if we could find a way to get Kendall and Mikaela together." I said.

"Camille." Logan said in a warning voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I said, smiling at him.

Logan raised an eyebrow at me. "You do know that if you try to mingle with Mikaela's love life, she'll probably get mad at you. I would hate for that to happen. So remember that." He said, giving me a kiss near my left temple.

"Again I know. Mikaela hates it when people try to play match maker." I said.

"At least when it's her that your trying to play match maker with." Logan added in. I glared at him and then nodded. I really don't understand when she has since a problem with it.

"Where's Kendall and James?" I asked, just noticing that they were missing. I saw Carlos walking towards us. "Hey Carlos." I said, smiling a little. He had some good timing, thirty minutes earlier he would have overheard us talking with Kendall and Mikaela, while James went off with Kailey.

"Umm...I don't know." Logan said, looking around.

Carlos looked around. "Don't know for what?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Logan looked over at him. "Don't know where Kendall and James are." He said.

"I just saw them talking to Mikaela." Carlos said, pointing towards the hallway. I looked in the direction, and saw Kendall walking off the elevator followed by James.

**JAMES's POV**

I followed Kendall off the elevator, and looked around spotting Camille, Carlos and Logan they were basically in the same area as before. Guess they didn't bother to move . "James!" I turned around to find Lucy walking towards me, I grabbed Kendall and ducked behind him.

"Lucy?" He asked. I'm sure he was confused about why I was hiding behind him.

"Yeah. Hey can I talk to James? He's been avoiding me all day, and when we're near each other he completely ignores me. What did I do?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kendall tried to look over his shoulder at me, I just shook my head. "I'm not the one you should be asking." He said, moving away from me. I was going to make him pay for this.

"Can we talk?" Lucy asked.

I was about to answer when I heard. "Hi, can you help me out here?" I looked over to find a girl standing a few feet away. She must be new since I've never seen her before.

"With?" Lucy asked.

The girl looked at her. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" She asked.

I said "No." just as Lucy said "Yes." That would confuse just about anyone.

"Is it yes or no." The new girl asked.

I shook my head. "No, you're not interrupting. So what do you need help with?" I asked, smiling at the new girl. She seemed a little shy, but was pretty. She had light brown hair that was about medium length, hazel eyes, average build and about 5'5.

"I'm Briana and I'm new here." She said, smiling back at me. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Lucy, she was glaring at Briana. I think she's probably annoyed with all the new people showing up at palm woods.

* * *

**_I_****_ know I haven't updated for a few weeks, and that's because I got major writer's block.  
Okay going off topic here...Has anyone heard of Jackson Harris?  
I just recently heard a few of his songs on youtube...He's really good. If you get the chance, check him out. :)_**


	39. Chapter 39

**LUCY's POV**

What it with all the new girls showing up at palm woods? It was really starting to annoy me, especially since it seems that I'm losing the boys to the new girls. I felt like I needed to complain to someone about this, and the closest person seems to be Mikaela. She was coming out of her apartment. "Hey Mikaela." I said, walking towards her.

Mikaela looked over her shoulder at me. "What is it now Lucy? Are you still looking for James? I haven't seen him." She said, turning to face me and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. Have you met the new girl yet?" I asked.

She nodded. "Briana? Yeah she's cool." She said. I should have expected that from her, since she never judges anyone. I find it annoying at times, but I can understand why it would just be simpler to get to know the person.

"She still with James?" I asked.

Mikaela shrugged. "I don't know. I met her a few minutes ago, James wasn't around. Why would it matter if she's with James or not?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

I glared at her. "How can you not be annoyed?" I asked. I could tell from the look on her face that she was confused from my question.

"What?

"You heard me. I don't understand you're not annoyed? I mean there is almost always someone new coming and they usually end up hitting on the guys." I said.

Mikaela smiled. "That's called a green-eyed monster. I'm not that kind of person." She said, starting to walk away. Did she just say that I was jealous? That's what the green-eyed monster means right.

"Hey!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Later Lucy."

I tightened my jaw and shook my head, still annoyed. Clearly talking to Mikaela didn't help at all, if anything I feel more annoyed than I did before. I looked around, wondering if Camille or even Kailey would talk to me about the new chick. I don't know if Kailey knows about Briana yet.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Kailey walked into the main lobby looking for her best friend. It seems to be getting harder and harder to find her. "Hey Lucy, have you seen Mikaela at all?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Umm...Yeah, about ten minutes ago. I'm not sure where she went." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Lucy spotted James with Briana, she rolled her eyes. She was starting to get more annoyed.

"Sooo...Who's the new girl?" Kailey asked.

Lucy glared at her. "Oh like you don't already know? I mean Mikaela meet her, so I'm sure you have too." She said, starting to get louder.

Kailey held up her hands as if surrendering. "Take it easy okay? I've never seen the new chick before. I've barely been by Mikaela all day." She said, crossing her arms over her chest now.

"Yeah like I'm gonna believe that." Lucy said, walking away.

Kailey glared at her, wondering what her problem is. "Hey wait, where did you see Mikaela?" She asked.

Lucy just shrugged. "I can't remember." She said, lying.

Kailey rolled her eyes. "Why do I have a feeling that your lying?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The one thing she can't stand is being lied too. Mikaela has always been honest with Kailey, there are a few things that she has kept hidden from Kailey, but she has her reasons. Just like Kailey has a few secrets of her own.

Lucy smirked and then pointed over my shoulder. "Here comes Mikaela now. But she's not alone." She said, walking away. Kailey turned around to find Mikaela walking towards her, but Camille was with her. She thought that it was going to be Kendall, since they seem to hang out a lot.

"Hey." She said.

Mikaela looked a little surprised. "Heyy! I was looking for you. But then I ended up talking to Kendall and James, then Lucy and finally Camille." She said, smiling.

"Sounds like you found just about everyone expect me." Kailey said, smirking.

Camille laughed. "I know right. Hey did you meet the new girl yet?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. I shook my head no. "You gotta, she's really cool."

Mikaela looked at Camille. "You only met her for a few seconds. I gotta say, Briana is nice. Can't say much more than that." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well James is showing her around right now. But I'm sure once he's done doing that we'll get to know Briana a little more. I really want to know more about her, she seems interesting." Camille said.

Mikaela smiled and then looked at her best friend. "Soo where have you been? Last I seen of you was when James was dragging you off somewhere." She said.

"We went for a walk around the block, though he ditched about halfway through the walk." Kailey said.

Camille tried hard to hide a smile. "Well that was rude of him." She said. Mikaela just nodded in agreement. Kailey looked at her two friends and wondered what it is their hiding from her. Maybe it was just camille that was hiding something since Mikaela looked a little confused...Unless it was an act. There was no way of telling.

* * *

_**Heeyyy! Sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks...I have a lot going on, especially with xmas right around the corner now. I'll try to update a little more often but I don't think I'll be able to until after new years day...  
But if I can get like five or more reviews, maybe I'll update sooner.  
**_

_**Anyways I also wanted to say Merry Christmas and Happy new year :)  
Hope y'all have a wonderful christmas...I know I will :)**_


	40. Chapter 40

**MIKAELA's POV**

"Hey Camille, what was that about earlier? Do you know something?"

Camille glanced over her shoulder at me, and looked a little confused. "What are you talking about?" Did she already forget? I hope she doesn't think that Kailey has a crush on James, because I can reassure her that she doesn't. Twenty minutes ago she was talking about how obvious it is that Kailey and Carlos like each other.

"You were smiling ear to ear when Kailey was talking about James. Do you know something that I don't?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I glanced towards the main lobby, and saw James walking towards us.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

I grabbed hold of her right arm. "If you know something, please tell me. Do you think that Kailey has a crush on James, because I can speak on her behalf. She doesn't. I've known her for a long time." I kept my voice low.

Camille made an 'O' with mouth. "No I don't think that. You thought that I figured that Kailey was crushing on James now?"

I nodded. "Well yeah."

"No."

"Hey Mikaela."

I glanced over my shoulder at James and smiled. "Hey yourself." I let go Camille's arm, and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't have a tight hold on Camille's arm, so she had nothing to worry about.

"So we're wondering if you'd want to come on a camping trip with us?"

I glanced at Camille. "I don't know, I'm not the camping type." I said, running a hand through my long hair.

James looked at Camille. "What do you say Camille?"

"I don't see why not, though the only way I'll go is if Mikaela goes." She said, smiling. I narrowed my eyes slightly, wondering what she has planned. I didn't bother questioning her at the moment since James was standing right in front of me. I just said that I wasn't the camping type, so why bother to make me come along on a camping trip?

"Kaela?"

I glared at James. "I don't like that, and my answer is still no." I walked away.

"Well since Mikaela isn't going, guess I'm not either." Camille said, walking away in the opposite direction.

"Mikaela. Can you please just put aside your hated for nature and come camping." James said, placing a hand on my left shoulder to stop me from walking away some more.

"I don't have a problem with nature." I said, spinning around to face him. I'll admit that I'm a drama queen at times, but most of the time I'm down to earth.

"Then why not go camping?"

I sighed. I really didn't have an answer for that. "Fine I'll go." James hugged me, causing me to tense up. "Uhh...James, your invading my personal space." I'm not a big fan of hugs, I feel that it's invading personal space.

"To bad Mikaela." James said, walking away. I rolled my eyes, and decided to go find my best friend. I decided to check my apartment room first, since she's been hanging out there a lot lately. I was starting to think that she was hiding from someone, but I didn't know who. I walked into my apartment, and found Kailey sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Kailey jumped a little. "Would you hate me if I went home?"

That caught me by surprise. "You don't like it here?" I asked, sitting down next to my best friend. I didn't want her to leave Palm woods, she belonged here. Well I thought she did anyways.

"I don't know if I belong here.

I pulled my best friend in to a comforting hug. The only time I'll actually hug someone is when I'm comforting them. "It's your decision, but I think you belong here. And you should know by now, I would never hate you. Why do you want to go home?" I asked, pulling away. I'll admit there has been times when I want to go home, but I never do. I come to think of Palm woods as my second home, and would hate to leave. I know Kailey thinks the same, but it's her decision and I wasn't going to force her to stay.

Kailey wiped her eyes. "Mikaela I'm not talented like you are. I love it here, but I haven't had much luck landing a role. I think it's time to go home, I already talked to my parents."

I stood up. "How long have you been deciding this?"

"Just this morning."

I shook my head. "You were happy this morning. So what happen?" I asked.

"My parents. They gave me a time limit, and that's up."

I ran a hand through my hair and put my hands on my hips. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you get something going. All you had to do was ask." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you." Was all she said. I sighed and then walked out of my apartment. She has already made her decision, and I wasn't sure if I could accept that but it's her decision. If I were in her shoes, I would have done things differently but since this was Kailey, she doesn't like to ask for help.

**KENDALL's POV**

"Hey Mikaela!" I seen her come out of her apartment, and start walking in the opposite direction. She glanced over her shoulder and stopped walking, I could tell that she was slightly frustrated. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Kailey's leaving palm woods."

I looked at her. "Your kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "I wish I was, but I just got done talking to her. She's made her decision." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't landed a role yet. She's audition for a few but never got any calls back. I wish she would have said something, I could have helped her." Mikaela said. I didn't know what to say. My best friends were in Big time Rush with me, I don't know what I'd do if one of them decided to leave or got kicked out. I'd probably be upset, which is what Mikaela is.

"Maybe you can help her."

She frowned a little. "How?"

I smiled a little. "Help her get a role, and make sure she lands it."

"Like I haven't already thought of that?" Mikaela asked, placing her hands on her hips. I could tell that she was even more frustrated. "Kendall, she doesn't want to be here. She's made her decision, and I don't think we should change that."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure that's what she wants?"

Mikaela narrowed her eyes at me, and then shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt it because she was crying."

I smiled. "Then we'll convince her to stay." Mikaela looked at me for a few seconds and then nodded in agreement. She even managed to smile a little, which was a little progress. I'm sure she'd be miserable if her best friend leaves palm woods.

* * *

_**So I got a couple requests to update the story...So here is the newest chapter of 'That Girl.'  
I know the story has been on a long layoff, but I've had a lot going on...and honestly didn't know where to go with this story...I was considering to just delete it, but clearly never did.  
I think there might be five chapters left to this story...I might make a sequel but I don't know. The next chapters will be long, hopefully. **_


	41. Chapter 41

**KAILEY's POV**

I glanced up to find Kendall and James walking towards me. "Whatever it is you two want, you can just forget it." I didn't really want to leave palm woods, but it was the deal I made with my parents.

"We were wondering if you'd want to come along on a camping trip. It'll be like a farewell." James said.

I pressed my lips together, and frowned a little. "Sure why not. I like camping." I stood up, and tucked my cell phone in to my back pocket. "When is the camping trip going to happen?" I only had a few days left until I was leaving palm woods.

"We're leaving later today." Kendall said.

I'm surprised that they haven't tried to talk me in to staying like Mikaela did. "Alright. Well see you then." I walked around, glancing over my shoulder just once. I knew Mikaela has talked to them since James said 'like a farewell', indicating that they knew that I was leaving the palm woods. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and punched in a number, but then deleted it.

"Hey Kailey."

I turned around to find Camille and Mikaela standing in front of me. I noticed that my best friend looked like she wanted to be anywhere but near me. "Hey." I sadly said.

"Mikaela told me that your leaving the palm woods? Why?" Camille asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Palm woods have been fun, but it's not working out for me. I don't belong."

"That's not true." Camille said.

I glanced at Mikaela, hoping that she'd say something but she didn't. "Wish I could believe you." I walked away, wishing that conversation would have gone differently. I knew in my heart that I was making the right decision, just wish that my friends would see that too.

**CARLOS's POV**

"Why is everyone being so gloomy?" I asked, sitting down next to Kendall. We were hanging out in our apartment room, well James and Kendall were discussing the camping trip.

Logan looked at me oddly. "Who's gloomy?"

I shrugged. "Mikaela for one. I saw her earlier, but she didn't notice me."

Kendall sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Kailey's leaving palm woods. She's coming along on the camping trip, but it's going to be like a farewell camping trip." He said.

I'm shocked. "Kailey's leaving the palm woods?"

James nodded. "Yep. Mikaela asked us to leave it be, so we're doing what she asked. It is Kailey's decision, and we have to accept that." He said. I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't like what was happening.

"It's her decision." Was all Kendall said.

"It's there a way to change her mind?" I asked.

James looked at Kendall. "Mikaela doesn't want us too. She was on board earlier today, but had a change of mind. I don't know if she sat down with Kailey and really talked about her decision, but when we wanted to tell her our ideas she told us to forget about it." Kendall said, leaning back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

I couldn't accept this. "This is Kailey we're talking about."

Kendall shrugged. "You can't _make _her change her mind. She might decide to stay on her own, it has to be her own decision." He said. That's Kendall for you, always level-headed. I think I could make her change her mind, but I didn't tell Kendall or James that. I didn't want to take the risk of Kendall or James telling Mikaela that I was going to try to change her best friend's mind. I think I knew Mikaela well enough to know that she'll get angry at me for disobeying her orders or whatever. "I know what your thinking Carlos, and your better off doing nothing."

"How'd you..." I started to ask.

"We know how you think." James said.

"Fine." I huffed, and sat down on the couch. Kendall glanced at me, and then went back to discussing plans with James. I wonder if he knew that I was still going to talk to Kailey even though I had just agreed that I wouldn't. If he did, he didn't say anything.

**MIKEALA's POV**

I sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. "Are you okay with this?"

I glanced up to find my best friend standing a few feet away. "Okay with what?" I knew what she was asking about, and the answer was no. I certainly wasn't going to tell her that though.

"You know what."

"Kailey, it's your decision. We don't have to keep talking about this."

She sat down next to me. "I don't want this to come between us, we've been best friends for a long time."

I smirked a little. "Nothing can come between us, Kails. As you said, we're best friends. I've been thinking about leaving palm woods too." I said, running a hand through my long hair.

"What?"

I nodded. "Shocker, eh?"

"Yes! Mikaela you can't leave here. You truly belong here."

I shook my head. "No I don't. I know I've always said that my biggest dream is to become an actress, but not anymore. I don't know what I want to do anymore."

"Was this before or after I told you that I'm leaving?"

"Believe it or not...This was before."

Kailey sighed, and then smiled a little. "We are so much alike, I think we could be sisters." That got me to chuckle, I have considered Kailey to be my sister. I didn't want to tell the guys that I've been thinking about leaving palm woods, mostly because I'm not sure yet. I might decide to stay, or come back to palm woods after leaving. "Where would you go?"

I was so deep in thought that I jumped a little when she spoke. "I don't know."

"Would you head back home?"

I shook my head. "Doubt it. I might stay in California, but I honestly don't know." I think that's going to be my answer for a lot of things, until I made my decision that is. I didn't have to make any decisions just yet, I wanted to have some fun and this camping trip could help me get my mind off things. Maybe it'll even help me make my decision, hopefully.

* * *

**Hey y'all...So here is the next chapter...  
Four more chapters to go until the story comes to an end...I have been thinking about a sequel, but it all depends on how I end this story. It might be a few weeks before i update again. Maybe every two weeks...that's what I'm thinking anyways**


	42. Haitus annoucement

Hey Y'all...  
So summer is basically here...which means for me, babysitting my two nieces during the day. I don't know when I'll be able to update my stories, I'm hoping at the end of July. I'm going to be moving at the end of july, so it might be sometime in august when I finally update. I might find some time in-between now and the end of july to update, but from the looks of it that's not going to happen. I'm not going to give up on them, but they will be on hiatus for a little while.  
Sry Y'all...  
Wish it didn't come to this, I've tried putting this off for as long as I could, hoping that I'll find the time...Hasn't happened :(


End file.
